


The Shape of Me Will Always be You

by McVries (MillaGher)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Drunk!Will, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Will, M/M, Marking, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal, References to Sexual Assault, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will's POV
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillaGher/pseuds/McVries
Summary: Они выжили после падения со скалы; теперь Ганнибал исчез, и Уилл тоскует. Среди новых угроз и с возрождением старых происходит ряд необъяснимых событий, которые помогают Уиллу понять, что Ганнибал может быть ближе, чем он смел надеяться. [Пост-канон].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> Прелестная обложка для этого фика http://archiveofourown.org/works/11311716  
> от CrazyInL0v3

Ты мне снился сегодня.

По крайней мере, я так думал. Наверное, это было больше похоже на сон наяву. Ты пришел в мою больничную палату, придвинул ветхий пластиковый стул, немного поморщившись от его скребущего звука, который раздался, когда его ножки заскользили в сторону моей кровати. Затем ты сел на него, _так_ перекрестив свои длинные ноги, и... смотрел на меня. Просто сидел. Сидел и смотрел. На тебе был один из тех нелепых ярких костюмов, которые на любом другом выглядели бы ужасно, но тебе придавали некую экзотику, утонченный шик. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я видел тебя в одном из этих костюмов, так что я почти забыл о них. Прошли годы с тех пор, как я видел тебя в чем-то, что не выглядело бы по-деловому и не было расцвечено алым. Поэтому поначалу я смотрел больше на костюм, чем на тебя. Думаю, тебе это не понравилось бы. Ты такой нарцисс.

Ты не вписываешься в эту серую обстановку, все твои цвета и энергия абсолютно неуместны. Когда я посмотрел на твое лицо, ты казался внимательным, на твоих губах играла легкая улыбка. Ты всегда был таким загадочным. Сфинксоподобным. Я никогда на самом деле не знал, о чем ты думаешь.

\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - наконец сказал ты. Твои глаза были словно две черные дыры.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - вероятно, это не было лучшим вопросом, который я мог задать тебе - требовать от тебя - но иначе я не знал, что еще сказать.

\- Я не знал, что мне нужно было придумать причину.

\- И все же у тебя всегда есть причина, не так ли? У тебя есть причина для _всего._ И ты здесь, но ты даже не настоящий, - теперь я посмотрел в твои глаза и не мог перестать глядеть, пытаясь не утонуть в них. Ты заметил мою зачарованность и мое сопротивление этому (конечно заметил), и твоя легкая улыбка стала чуть шире. Ты наслаждался этим (нарцисс).

Я закрыл глаза, чтобы скрыться от твоих, и в этой темноте услышал, как ты отодвинул стул и подкрался к постели. Ты подошел грациозно и по-кошачьи (я не мог видеть тебя, но я знал, что это так), и я ощутил, как матрас прогнулся, когда ты сел. Я ощущал твое дыхание на моем лице, невероятно легкое и едва заметное; твои тончайшие пальцы задели мою скулу, и я вдохнул еще раз и открыл глаза. По крайней мере, я так думал. Возможно, они уже были открыты. И конечно же, тебя там не было. Была лишь унылая капля света из-под двери, мерцание кардиомонитора, звуки шагов, бормочущие голоса, и все эти звуки болезни и смерти, но это не был ты, и твое отсутствие было невероятно громким. Комната вопила о нехватке тебя.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, и это причинило боль, так что я выпутался из проводов капельницы, чтобы схватить стакан воды рядом с кроватью. Мои руки тряслись.

Почти невыносимо, что даже моя мысленная версия тебя по-прежнему умудряется оставаться на несколько шагов впереди.

*****

Кейд Пурнелл сидит у кровати, сидит на твоем стуле (могу сказать, что теперь я всегда буду чувствовать так, будто это Твой Стул). Она здесь уже почти час и все это время гавкала на меня с вопросами, как собака. _Тяв-тяв-тяв._ Я не могу сказать, насколько она поверила моим заявлениям (которые были _не совсем_ ложью по сравнению с манипуляцией правдой... Lite-версия вранья в некотором роде), и насколько по-скотски вела себя ради этого, просто давя на меня своим авторитетом, потому что могла себе это позволить. Может, она просто хочет быть уверенной, что была основательна, поставила все галочки и расставила все необходимые точки над "и". Правда, я не вполне уверен, ее трудно понять. Хотя, думаю, с одним погибшим искромсанным серийным убийцей, одним пропавшим и одним полуживым профайлером ФБР, которого выбросило на берег, эта основательность не была такой уж беспричинной.

Она говорит что-то предсказуемое и (наверное) по заранее прописанному сценарию, что-то о "всестороннем официальном расследовании" - наверняка прорепетированное - чтобы вселить страх и обеспечить выполнение требований. Если я достаточно хорошо попытаюсь, то даже смогу представить, как она заранее практикуется перед зеркалом, по-разному поджимая губы и хмуря брови, чтобы улучшить эти навыки. Она явно пытается запугать меня, и я быстро отключаюсь, потому что, серьезно, кого это волнует? Они не смогут поймать тебя. Если ты все еще жив, ты не позволишь им найти себя, разве что если сам не захочешь этого - и это будет частью игры. Если ты все еще _жив._ Нет, ты все же не мертв. _Не_ мертв. У меня нет абсолютно никаких доказательств для такого предположения, но тем не менее я в это верю. Я бы знал, если бы ты был мертв, не так ли? Я бы просто знал.

\- Вам крупно повезло, мистер Грэм, - нехотя говорит она, как если бы это раздражало ее, как если бы моя удача вызывала у нее чувство глубокого личного неудовлетворения. Против своей воли я весьма впечатлен этой тщательно отмеренной дозой яда. Не такой, как твои, конечно, но неплохо. Совсем неплохо. Я бы дал ей твердую семерку из десяти.

\- Кто-то нашел тебя, - продолжает она, все еще говоря о том, какой я везунчик, как будто меня это волнует. - Вытащил из воды, перевязал раны на лице и груди... - она умолкает, не зная, как продолжить. Она не говорит, что этим случайным добрым самаритянином был ты, но ей не нужно это делать, потому что, конечно, это было так. Я уверен, что даже смогу вспомнить это, закрыв глаза. Твою руку на моем затылке, давящую на мой череп, спокойно и эффективно, как всегда, но ощущается атмосфера тщательно контролируемого отчаяния, потому что я не отвечаю тебе и ты изо всех сил ищешь мой пульс. "Дыши, Уилл, - говоришь ты. - Дыши ради меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал". Ты зажимаешь глубокую рану на моей щеке своими длинными пальцами, создаешь герметичный канал у моего рта, чтобы ты мог делать искусственное дыхание. "Мне нужно, чтобы ты жил, Уилл, - говоришь ты. - Я хочу, чтобы ты жил ради меня". Если подумать, то возможно, я выдумал последнюю часть. Собственно, почти наверняка я придумал это сам, ведь это не очень похоже на то, что ты мог бы сказать.

Мой разум начинает уплывать, и я представляю, что бы ты сделал, если бы был здесь, как бы ты разделал ее в разговоре, отпарировав все словесные удары превосходно сконструированными фразами и изгибом одной бледной брови. Или, что более вероятно, в буквальном смысле разделал бы ее по частям, возможно, голыми руками. С одной рукой, связанной за спиной...

Теперь она смотрит на меня с едва скрываемой неприязнью и взрывается:

\- Я сказала что-то, что позабавило вас, мистер Грэм?

Ее отрывистый голос, похожий на скрежет ногтей по доске, возвращает меня в эту комнату, и я моргаю, сбитый с толку.

\- Простите, что? - тупо спрашиваю я. Твой образ в моем воображении ухмыляется мне.

\- Вы улыбаетесь. Я не думала, что есть повод для смеха. Итак... я сказала что-то, что вас позабавило?

О боже, зачем люди задают такие вопросы? Не похоже, что она ожидает или хочет честного ответа. Я ненадолго задумался, что бы она сделала, если бы я ответил: "Да, вообще-то вы... неимоверно позабавили меня", или даже: "Да, и угадайте, как много членов я на это клал. Посчитайте их. Готово?" Но вместо этого я ответил:

\- Я не улыбался. Я _морщился._ Вообще-то я испытываю невероятную боль. Мэм.

Кейд пристально смотрит на меня, явно не поверив, и не особо впечатленная этим наглым раздраженным "Мэм". Она не поведется на это, не забеспокоится. Она это пропустит, чтобы я в ответ изобразил на своем лице соответствующее ситуации серьезное выражение и уделил ей все свое внимание. Услуга за услугу. В любом случае, не похоже, что стоило представлять, что бы ты сделал. Я никогда не мог достоверно предсказать твои поступки, не так ли? Вероятно, ты с такой же степенью вероятности мог бы разделать меня вместо нее.

\- Да, ну... - говорит она, суетливо собирая сумочку и затягивая ремешок. Она теряет контроль над этим обменом и знает это. Чего она действительно хочет - очевидно, просто послать меня. Тот факт, что она не может этого, но отчаянно пытается, на самом деле чрезвычайно удовлетворяет.

Мы оценивающе разглядываем друг друга.

\- Спасибо, что зашли, - наконец говорю я, отпуская ее. Это отнимает мою последнюю каплю самообладания над тем, чтобы снова не начать улыбаться.

Ее худое грубое лицо искажается, и она с плохо скрываемым презрением расстреливает глазами мое тело с ног до головы. Мы еще не закончили, я знаю это - я на самом деле не победил. Впрочем, похрен, я разберусь с ней позже. И мимолетная победа - тем не менее победа. Прямо сейчас я просто хочу закрыть глаза и больше не открывать их долгое время.

\- Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления, мистер Грэм, - это все, что она говорит (да, да), затем поднимается, вытягиваясь во весь рост, впечатляющая на своих блестящих каблуках, злобно _зыркает_ на меня (она действительно так делает, я не могу подобрать другого слова), аккуратно разворачивается на носках и направляется к двери. Я реализую свою цель закрыть глаза и просто лежать, смутно ощущая гибель. Мне противно, что мои руки слегка дрожат, и я запихиваю их под одеяло. Она резко закрывает за собой дверь. Звук ее каблуков разносится по коридору маленькими заносчивыми постукиваниями - клик-клик-клик - и я представляю, каково было бы проткнуть ее сердце ее собственными дорогими шпильками. Я пытаюсь быть шокированным от собственных мыслей, но это не вполне удается. _"Немного вульгарно, Уилл, ты так не думаешь?",_ \- я слышу, как ты говоришь это, но знаю, что улыбаешься в противовес своим словам.

Проходит некоторое время. Я не знаю, как много. А затем слышен шум за пределами комнаты, и открыв один глаз, я вижу высокий силуэт через матовое окно. Это мужчина - я могу определить это по широким плечам и крепкому телосложению. Это не будешь ты, говорю я себе, это не ты, о _Боже..._ а дверь открывается до конца, и конечно, это не ты. Это Джек (блистательный в своем пальто и нелепой шляпе-федоре) и он излучает неловкость. По сути он практически вибрирует, испуская эти волны. Его руки неуклюже стиснуты за спиной, будто он что-то сжимает, и на какой-то бредовый/ужасающий момент я думаю, что он принес мне цветы. Он не принес их, конечно (слава богу), - скорее, он просто не знает, что делать со своими руками, затем переносит их к передней части тела и сжимает у своего живота, потом опускает, и они раскачиваются, словно маятники.

\- Ну, Уилл... - наконец удается ему сказать, и его слова сливаются и словно спотыкаются в усилии сорваться с уст, так что это звучит искаженно: _Нуилл._ Я ощущаю, как мои губы дергаются. Когда я стал таким истеричным? Я никогда раньше не смеялся. _"Такой мрачный, Уилл,_ \- однажды сказал ты. - _Всегда такой серьезный"._

Джек пытается еще раз, бесстрашно сражаясь с собой. Я должен отдать ему должное.

\- Привет, Уилл, - говорит он (лучше), а затем после паузы: - Выглядишь, будто в аду побывал, - (не особо).

\- Да? - отвечаю я. - Я только что вернулся.

Я вообще не в обиде. Я действительно так выгляжу. По крайней мере, он не спрашивает меня, как я себя чувствую, когда очевидно, что по любым общепринятым критериям я ощущаю себя как семь оттенков дерьма.

Джек слегка фыркает и осторожно придвигает стул (твой стул) к краю кровати. Какие бы средства он не использовал, чтобы зайти так далеко, они явно потеряли свою силу, потому что он снова замолчал, сжимая и разжимая руки (конечно). Я гляжу на него, неожиданно охваченный той же немотой. Не могу придумать, что сказать ему, и он явно тоже не может, я начинаю размышлять, будем ли мы просто смотреть друг на друга, пока палату не закроют на ночь и не появится медсестра, чтобы вывести его, великолепного в своем гробовом молчании.

Джек выглядит несчастным, потому что он такой и есть, и испускает долгий громкий вздох.

\- Как дела? - наконец говорит он, указывая на свою щеку, соотнося ее с моей перевязанной щекой. Я пытаюсь в ответ пожать плечами, но в итоге жалею об этом, потому что от колотой раны в груди идет боль по всему телу. Гребаный Фрэнсис Долархайд и его жестокий ухмыляющийся маленький нож.

\- Могли быть хуже, - наконец удается мне сказать (хотя, вероятно, не намного хуже). - Они не думают, что шрам будет ужасным.

Не то чтобы меня это как-то заботило. Это еще один знак, еще одна метка, ведущая к тебе, как твои отпечатки на всем моем теле. Шрам от дуэли, полученный в бою.

\- Ты в любом случае сможешь прикрыть его этой убогой маленькой бородой, - говорит Джек, и я фыркаю от смеха, ну а что еще могу я сделать? Его неловкость достигает такого уровня, что становится абсолютно драматической, и я обнаруживаю, что чувствую жалость к нему.

\- Все нормально, Джек, - наконец говорю я. - Ты знаешь, это все не твоя вина.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он, и меня это немного бесит, потому что я ожидал по крайней мере _хоть_ какого-то протеста. Поделом мне, думаю - мне следовало знать, что не надо быть великодушным с ним.

Джек снова вздыхает, так что я тоже вздыхаю с ним за компанию. 

\- После вас осталась адская сцена, - в итоге говорит он. - Абсолютный кровавый беспорядок.

Можно и так сказать, полагаю.

\- Все же я поймал Зубную Фею, разве нет? - отвечаю. Пауза. - В некотором смысле.

Джек немного улыбается:

\- Да, это так.

Он тоже делает паузу. Я смотрю на его руки, и конечно, они скручиваются вместе.

\- Уилл, ты также потерял для нас Ганнибала Лектера.

Я долго смотрю на него в искренне шокированном молчании. Ощущаю, как мой рот бесполезно работает: должно быть, я выгляжу нелепо, как рыба, хватающая воздух. Держу пари, ты никогда не выглядел так, как я сейчас, верно? Ни разу за всю свою жизнь.

\- Ради бога, Джек! - выдавливаю я наконец. - Я не _терял_ Ганнибала Лектера. Я не забыл засунуть его в автомобиль, а затем не приехал домой и такой: "Оу! Где же Ганнибал Лектер?", - я глубоко вдыхаю, задыхаясь. - Меня ранили и сбросили со _скалы,_ \- я снова делаю паузу. На этот раз не добавляю _в некотором смысле._

Он не смущен этим (конечно), великолепный в своем осознании праведности усилий. Джек Кроуфорд: снова напролом. 

\- Уилл, ты же понимаешь, я должен спросить тебя об этом. Ты _знаешь,_ что я должен. Ты знал, что он собирается сбежать? - он тяжело смотрит. - Вряд ли это было впервые, да?

На короткий ужасный момент я ощущаю, что могу на самом деле заплакать.

\- Я не имею никакого понятия, что с ним случилось, - выдавливаю я. - Я _сказал_ это людям, я сделал заявление. Он упал с обрыва вместе со мной. Мы убили Долархайда, он схватил меня... - _заботливо,_ я думаю, - мы потеряли равновесие и сорвались. Он может быть мертв. Вероятно, он...

\- Он может, и да, вероятно, так и есть, - говорит Джек, - но тогда и ты мог быть мертв. Но ты жив.

\- Да, - говорю я. - Я жив.

\- И мы все очень рады этому, - отвечает Джек с поистине ужасающей сердечностью. Теперь он ощущает себя виноватым и дает задний ход. Подтолкнул и слукавил, чтобы посмотреть на мою реакцию, поэтому готов отступить (на время). Работа сделана. В любом случае, это действительно _его_ вина... в каком-то роде. Хотя он выглядит немного счастливее, его напряжение спадает. Может, он не верит мне полностью, но конечно же, хочет этого. Он снова улыбается мне, по-родственному и добродушно. Дайте ему немного больше времени, и он доработается до того, чтобы взъерошить мои волосы и назвать меня братишкой (о _Боже,_ он же не собирается... нет?). Не то чтобы это отображает его отношение ко мне полностью или хотя бы частично. Это принципиально для его же блага - ему необходимо вернуть меня на мое место, снова приручить, сделать тем же хрупким существом, от которого не исходит угрозы, которому можно покровительствовать и снисходить. При всей своей кажущейся прозорливости, он действительно ни о чем не имеет понятия.

\- Кейд уже говорила с тобой? - говорит он.

Я вызывающе закатываю глаза вместо ответа, и Джек выдает еще один смешок. Конечно, он уже должен знать это, разве он не должен был проверить? На самом деле они все довольно бесполезны - кажется, никто не знает о том, что делает другой. Неудивительно, что среди них ты звучишь чрезвычайно элегантным звоном.

Джек (как и я), кажется, достигает предела своей терпимости к этому разговору, берет свое пальто и эту тупую шляпу. Я задаюсь вопросом, смог бы ты носить такую шляпу? Вероятно, смог бы. Очень просто. Щеголевато, слегка опустив ее к одному глазу.

\- Береги себя, Уилл, - говорит Джек и осторожно гладит меня по плечу. Я улыбаюсь ему, потому что это то, что я должен сделать. - Поговорим позже, - добавляет он - это и угроза, и обещание.

После его ухода я вытягиваюсь и закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь миром и покоем (наконец-то, блять). Через некоторое время я снова их открываю, но тебя тут нет, конечно же нет.

\- Я не знаю, где ты, - громко говорю я. Надеюсь, меня никто не слышит. Могу представить тревожные обновления в моем медицинском файле: _Уилл Грэм сейчас лежит в своей комнате, счастливо беседуя с самим собой._ Но это беспокоит меня недостаточно, чтобы заставить остановиться. Это не моя вина, я не должен разговаривать с собой. Я не должен разговаривать с тобой. Но я не знаю, где ты, действительно не знаю. Ты нигде, но в то же время ты можешь быть где угодно.

\- Даже если бы я знал, где ты, я бы не сказал им. Я бы не позволил им взять тебя, - говорю я темноте. _"Потому что ты мой"_ остается невысказанным, но если бы ты сидел на своем стуле, ты бы это слышал. Ты бы знал. Ты всегда знал.


	2. Chapter 2

Еще шесть недель медленно протекло прежде, чем они выписали меня. Это был явный абсурд - вряд ли это было необходимо по медицинским показаниям - у меня появилось чувство, что Джек хочет держать меня в безопасном месте, где он сможет приглядывать за мной. Негласно, но от этого не менее очевидно, считалось, что больница - это замкнутое пространство, на которое они могут делать ставки в том случае, если ты вернешься закончить начатое. Смехотворная идея, будто ты когда-нибудь попадешься в такую простейшую ловушку. Будто они поймают тебя, даже если ты и появишься.

Ты не появишься.

Небольшой, но постоянный поток посетителей. Алана приходит и приводит маленького серьезного мальчика с ее яркими глазами и копной темных волос. Он оттаскивает твой стул в угол комнаты и делает что-то вроде крепости из пальто матери, его живые глаза, похожие на глаза птиц, выглядывают из этих складок. Есть что-то забавное в его маленьком напряженном личике. Я улыбаюсь ему, но он просто таращится на меня по-совиному и отказывается улыбаться в ответ. Я не виню его - вероятно, я выгляжу устрашающе: дикий затравленный взгляд, глянцеватый алый шрам, пересекающий щеку. Потом он, наверное, попросит Алану больше не заставлять его приходить сюда. Зеллер и Прайс тоже заглядывают и почти (но не совсем) так же неловко, как и Джек, хотя смягчаются быстрее и убедительнее.

\- У тебя слишком длинные волосы, Уилл, - говорит Прайс, критически щурясь. - Теперь ты мог бы использовать бантики. О, наверное, ты так и должен поступить, это выглядело бы очень мило.

Я стреляю в него взглядом, но он не имеет в виду ничего такого, просто дразнит меня. В любом случае, он прав: я перехожу на худшую сторону "неопрятности" (уже перешел). Он сидит на краю моей кровати и ворует весь виноград из корзины с фруктами, что принесла Алана, а я смеюсь и обманным маневром заставляю его убрать руки. Полагаю, все могло быть хуже. По крайней мере, моя комната ухоженная и просторная - она действительно прекрасно оборудована, так что я абсолютно уверен, что ее оплачивает Бюро - нет никакой вероятности, что моя страховка может потянуть что-то подобное. И вообще, я все еще застрахован? Я делаю мысленную заметку, чтобы проверить. Не то чтобы это действительно так же актуально, как было раньше - можно с уверенностью сказать, что уровень моего травматизма будет стремительно падать теперь, когда тебя больше нет рядом.

Среди всех заметно только отсутствие Молли. Очевидно, кто-то поговорил с ней (почти наверняка этим кем-то являлась Фредди Лаундс), и я ощущаю неподдельную вину и печаль, что осознание этого не так уж сильно удручает меня. Я не могу винить ее. Не знаю. Не сказать, что я пытался связаться с ней.

Кейд снова возвращается и на этот раз отказывается сидеть, вместо этого она нависает надо мной или вышагивает по комнате. Она говорит, что криминалисты уже закончили с дополнительным осмотром места происшествия на скале, и не хочу ли я изменить свои показания? Это настолько очевидная уловка, что я едва ли не смеюсь ей в лицо - конечно же, они не нашли ничего нового и ничего такого, что можно инкриминировать мне. Я бы вряд ли сидел здесь, если бы они что-то нашли.

\- Нет, с ними все в порядке, - отвечаю я (звучу развязно, знаю, но не могу ничего поделать). - Я настаиваю на том, что уже сказал.

Она вопросительно смотрит, но я отказываюсь отводить взгляд, и в конце концов она делает это первой. Я действительно могу быть очень упертым, когда захочу. Ты был бы доволен. "Знаешь, твои родители выбрали тебе имя, предвидя будущее, - однажды сказал ты мне. - _Уильям._ На древнегерманском это означает "решительный воин".  
"Да?", - спросил я.  
"Слово "уилл" само по себе означает силу духа и решимость. Силу характера, силу воли, - ты немного улыбнулся. - Сильная воля, понимаешь?".  
"Звучит так, будто самая худшая сила в мире", - я почувствовал себя неловко и пытался пошутить, чтобы скрыть это.  
"Полагаю, для тебя временами так и есть, - задумчиво ответил ты. - Дары, что ты имеешь - тебе не всегда было легко выносить это, не так ли? Возможно, однажды ты смог бы".  
"Дары - во множественном числе? - смущенно спросил я. - Я думал, ты имеешь в виду мою эмпатию".  
"Да, - ответил ты все тем же спокойным тоном. - Но я также имел в виду твои большие способности видеть тьму".

Если бы кто-то другой сказал это, оно прозвучало бы несколько смехотворно, но твоему резкому английскому* удалось наполнить эти слова нужным количеством почтения и угрозы. Тогда я не совсем понимал, что ты имеешь в виду, хотя, конечно, впоследствии я узнал это.

*****

Еще один неизбежный фактор продления моего пребывания в больнице - это то, что мне вообще-то некуда идти. Дом в Вулф Трапе давным-давно продан - первая из многих потерь - едва ли я могу потащиться по подъездной дороге к дому Молли (я вообще не чувствую, что это моя дорога.... удивляюсь теперь, в какой степени она когда-либо была моей). А даже если бы я мог, то захотел бы? Нет, вероятно нет. Человек, которого она знала, ее _"славный парень"_ \- я представляю, как твои губы скривились бы от этого - исчез. Он упал со скалы и был смыт. Океан унес его. _Full fathom five thy father lies (Глубоко там отец лежит), Of his bones are coral made (Кости стали как кораллы), Those are pearls that were his eyes (Жемчуг вместо глаз блестит)**._ Откуда это? Господи, что со мной такое; не сказать, что я привык случайно воспроизводить в памяти напыщенные поэтические цитаты. Ты бы знал, конечно, откуда эта фраза. Ты всегда знал такие вещи.

 _"Буря",_ вот откуда.

Деньги - это проблема, но не непреодолимая. Я не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что меня в ближайшее время примут обратно в Куантико, но у меня еще есть кое-какие сбережения плюс серьезная серия чеков с гонорарами, поступающими от различных монографий (обнадеживающе повышающимися с тех пор, как я снова появился в новостях- нездоровое любопытство имеет свою рыночную стоимость, как и все остальное). Несмотря на это, часть меня бунтует против идеи загаситься в каком-нибудь пригородном доме. Я ловлю себя на том, что ищу среди объявлений явно неподходящие квартиры и явно в худшей части города. Склоняюсь к сомнительным и укромным местам, говоря себе, что это то уединение, которое я ищу: такие районы, где никто ничего не замечает и не обращает внимания, и никогда не задает вопросы. Я повторяю, что это никак не связано с поиском того типа недвижимости, где ты мог бы залечь на дно, и иногда я почти убеждаю себя в том, что это правда.

Алана предлагает мне помощь с переездом, но сейчас у меня такое жалкое количество вещей, что это едва ли стоит ее времени. Тащить ее через весь город ради пары рваных коробок сделало бы всю ситуацию почти невыносимо нелепой. Это не потому, что я не хочу давать ей свой адрес. Так? Нет, я все равно должен дать его Джеку. Так что это не причина.

Эта квартира ужасна. Я уверен, кто-то умер здесь, и вероятно, больше, чем один человек. Наверное, быстрее перечислить жильцов, которые _не_ умерли здесь. Даже само здание просело по сравнению с соседними, как пьяный человек, поддерживаемый двумя недовольными собутыльниками. Я развлекаю себя, воображая, что ты сказал бы, если бы увидел это, стоя в центре гостиной в своем долбаном, до жути безупречном костюме, закатив глаза от отвращения. Тебя хватил бы удар. Тебе бы не понравилось место. Боже, как бы оно тебе не понравилось бы. Тебе, с твоим 1500-долларовым бренди, твоей флорентийской кожаной обувью и твоей мебелью из XIX века. Ты был таким пафосным ублюдком, щеголяющим своим богатством и вкусом как грубым инструментом, обладающим мощью твоей личности. Бьюсь об заклад, с твоим холеным образом жизни, тебе никогда не приходилось стоять в местах, подобных этому. Нет, вообще-то это неправда, так? Ты был беден когда-то, так же ужасающе, когда ты был совсем маленьким, до того как твои тетя и дядя заявили свои права на тебя. Я помню, ты рассказывал мне об этом, очень прагматично и сухо. У тебя был напряженный взгляд, пока ты говорил, но больше ничего тебя не выдавало. Твой голос ни разу не дрогнул. Я не предложил никакого сочувствия, потому что знал, что оно тебе не понравилось бы, но мне все равно было жаль тебя - того истощенного ребенка, которым ты когда-то был. Интересно, где ты сейчас: свернулся в грязном углу в каком-нибудь богом забытым помещении или стоишь в очереди за матрасом в приюте для бездомных, уставший и оборванный, массируя синяки на руках? Почему-то я сомневаюсь в этом. Невероятно тяжело представить тебя в такой обстановке. Ты слишком изворотлив, слишком хитер, никто не может отследить тебя и убить. Единственная причина, по которой ты оказался бы в таких ужасных условиях - это если бы ты сознательно их выбрал.

Хотя, может, я не совсем справедлив по отношению к тебе. Не сказать, что ты когда-либо пытался заставить меня ощутить себя плохо из-за того, что я не так хорошо воспитан, как ты. Я знаю, ты питал аристократическую брезгливость к наэлектризованной фланели и собачьей шерсти, окружавшей меня тогда. К скрипящей машине и отслоению побелки от забора. К лосьону после бритья с кораблем на флаконе. Ты мог бы унижать меня за это, если бы захотел - у тебя было достаточно возможностей. Но ты никогда этого не делал. Я никогда не ощущал так, словно ты смотришь на меня свысока. Не думаю, что такие вещи были важны для тебя. В этом плане ты не был снобом.

После полутора недель в этой квартире коробки остаются нераспакованными, но тут есть пиво и еда (не много, но все же - в основном жареная, обработанная, и сорт сахарной пудры, что заставило бы тебя содрогаться от отвращения), два кресла и подключение к интернету. Джек звонит мне дважды, Алана - один раз, но я не перезваниваю им. Я просматриваю страницы TattleCrime, проводя больше времени за чтением комментариев, а не актуальных статей. Мне не нужно читать статьи: я был там, я знаю, что произошло на самом деле. Я теряю счет тому, сколько раз люди называют тебя и меня Мужьями-Убийцами (Фредди должна начать продавать товары с этим прозвищем, она бы сделала на этом состояние). Несколько человек строят догадки, трахались мы на самом деле или нет, и если да, то как долго, и кто был сверху (по общему мнению, конечно же, ты). Я выдаю стон и закрываю рукой лицо. Это на самом деле довольно унизительно.

Комментарии, кажется, разделились относительно того, как много людей верят в то, что я был во всем замешан и помог тебе инсценировать твою смерть. ЗомбиКаннибал99 думает, что я был тем, кто погиб, и нынешний Уилл Грэм - это на самом деле Ганнибал Лектер в парике и очках, которые дают без рецепта. Я поднимаю бровь на такое заявление. ФБР_Без_маски утверждает, что я дал тебе секретную работу от Бюро как эксперту-профайлеру, только никто больше не знал, что это ты. Вероятно, я намерен пользоваться твоими идеями, как своими собственными. Далее следует трогательно-искренний рассказ о том, что пропуски могут быть убедительной подделкой, словно фальшивые пропуски - единственная неправдоподобная часть теории. Большинство соглашается, что ты все еще жив.

Я рассматриваю идею создать фальшивый профиль и вмешаться в это. Удивительно, как много людей зарегистрировались под никами с вариантами моего имени (многочисленные Настоящий_Уилл_Грэм и УиллГрэм2015), значительное число из которых утверждают, что они - это я, и издеваются над правдой, над тем, что _на самом деле_ произошло той ночью. Гораздо меньшее количество делает то же самое за тебя - даже в качестве аватара ты, похоже, внушаешь уважение. Наконец я щелкаю по кнопкам и говорю пользователю под ником "Грэм666": "Ты полное дерьмо. Я знаю ТОЧНО, что Уилл Грэм не смог бы забраться обратно на скалу, потому что он панически боится лишайников и скорее утопится, чем коснется этой жуткой мохнатой поверхности". ИстинаГдеТоТам оперативно регистрируется под этим комментарием и добавляет, что *все* знают, что Уилл Грэм ненавидит лишайники, понятное дело, кто же не знает этого, и что Грэм666 действительно полное дерьмо. Я несколько раз моргаю, глядя на экран, затем выключаю ноутбук. Я осознаю, с опозданием, что действительно очень пьян (в последнее время я часто пьян).

Временами я просматриваю темы, чтобы увидеть, есть ли там кто-то, кто мог бы быть тобой, скрывающимся за клавиатурой и невинным ником, но никто не выделяется.

Боже, когда я успел стать таким жалким - напивающимся до забвения и просматривающим TattleCrime? Я превращаюсь в тот тип людей, которых раньше презирал. Я знаю, что мне нужно взять себя в руки, начать готовиться к оставшейся части своей жизни, но не знаю, как. Я пока еще не знаю, какой моя жизнь будет без тебя. Это не то, что раньше, когда я всегда точно знал, где ты, даже если не видел тебя. На этот раз мое воображение отказывает мне. Есть только пустое место, рана. Глубокий кровоточащий разрез там, где ты должен быть.

Мои вечера почти всегда заканчиваются одинаково: я закрываю глаза и представляю тебя. В большинстве случаев ты решительно отказываешься появляться, но не всегда. Я смотрю, как ты идешь, твои глаза стремительно осматривают комнату. Ты осмысливаешь восхитительно отвратные условия моего существования и поднимаешь одну бровь.

\- О, дорогой Уилл, - говоришь ты.

Ты звучишь так, словно тебя это удивляет. Твой акцент сильнее, чем я помню, и усиливается на гласных. У-и-л-л. Ты аккуратно садишься на кресло напротив меня, вытягиваешь ноги перед собой и молитвенно складываешь пальцы под своим лицом.

\- Пошел ты, - бодро говорю я. Поднимаю бутылку пива перед тобой как при глумливом тосте. Ощущаю нелепое мелочное наслаждение от твоего презрения к моей дерьмовой квартире.

Ты просто улыбаешься мне. Смотришь _нежно._ Я узнаю это выражение, я видел его раньше. Ты довольно часто смотрел так на меня. Поначалу я находил это немного жутковатым, и не знаю точно, когда мое мнение изменилось. Я улыбаюсь в ответ и пью свое пиво.

\- Ты слишком много пьешь, - говоришь ты. Я снова улыбаюсь и игнорирую тебя, делая еще один глоток. Теперь воцаряется тишина, но вполне комфортная. Мне всегда нравилось это в тебе - ты никогда не ощущал потребность наполнять тишину светскими банальностями и прочей чушью. Я смотрю на тебя, а ты просто сидишь, смотришь на меня и вбираешь меня.

\- Ты прислал мне свое разбитое сердце, - внезапно говорю я. Ты глядишь на меня. - В Италию. В церковь.

Зачем я рассказываю тебе это? Не сказать, что ты этого не знаешь.

\- Да.

\- Зачем?

Ты не отвечаешь. Просто сидишь, смотришь на меня с этой проклятой усмешкой. Ты ждешь, что я пойму это. Ты знаешь, что я пойму.

\- Иметь разбитое сердце означает глубокие чувства, - говорю я. Мой голос начинает звучать невнятно и я кашляю, пытаясь прикрыть это. - Хотя ты не чувствуешь этого, не так ли? Ты не такой, как другие люди.

\- Несомненно, я не такой.

\- Беделия сказала, ты был влюблен в меня.

\- Она так сказала? - отвечаешь ты с вежливым интересом.

\- Почему ты оставил меня? - говорю я. - Ты ублюдок. Почему ты не взял меня с собой?

\- Но я никогда не оставлял тебя, - ты звучишь задумчиво. А может, тебе просто наскучил я и это... что бы _это_ ни было (черт меня дери, если я знаю, что это). - Что-то всегда удерживает меня возле тебя, даже если мы не вместе, - добавляешь ты. Теперь твой голос еще более задумчив. Невозможно сказать, искренен ты или нет.

\- Чушь, - это все, что я говорю.

\- Тебе нужна была надлежащая медицинская помощь.

\- Ты мог оказать ее.

\- Но я не такой, как другие люди - думаю, мы уже установили это.

\- Ты в _моей_ голове, - раздраженно говорю я. - Ты не можешь оставить за собой последнее слово.

\- Очень хорошо. Все, что пожелаешь.

\- Я желаю, - я действительно очень пьян. Чрезвычайно пьян. Снимаю очки и закрываю глаза, пожимаю плечами и позволяю мышцам размяться и согнуться. Все болит. Я слышу, как ты придвигаешься ко мне, чувствую в своих волосах твои пальцы, которые массируют кожу головы. Твой большой палец гладит чувствительную кожу над моим ухом.

\- Твои волосы очень длинные.

\- Я знаю, - небрежно отвечаю я, хотя доволен, что ты заметил это - что ты уделил время тому, чтобы заметить такую глупую мелкую деталь. Затем я осознаю с потрясением (или чем-то очень похожим на горькое чувство обиды), что получаю больше удовольствия от общения с тобой в моей голове, чем с реальными людьми в реальном мире. Реальными, не маниакальными личностями. Я также понимаю, что на самом деле эта мысль даже _близко_ не беспокоит меня так сильно, как должна. Это действительно должно беспокоить меня. Но не сказать, что у меня есть дела получше. Таков мой замысел.

\- Спокойной ночи, доктор Лектер, - громко говорю я. Но на этот раз в комнате тихо, и нет никакого ответа, потому что, конечно же, ты уже исчез. Тут только я и пустая комната в худшем районе города, потерянные в нереальном забытье с одновременно лучшим и худшим человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал, который пытался убить меня по нескольким разным причинам (и в несколько раз больше спас мне жизнь), и о котором я даже точно не знаю, жив ли он все еще. Мои глаза влажные, в них что-то жгучее, но я говорю себе, что не плачу. Не плачу, определенно не плачу. _И не машу рукой, а тону***._

Я нахожу кусок бумаги, царапаю на нем _"Разобраться с жизнью"_ (подчеркиваю три раза и ставлю два восклицательных знака) и прислоняю его к чайнику, так что это будет первой вещью, которую я увижу, когда приду завтра на кухню.

Когда я спотыкаюсь, пьяно приближаясь к постели, я позволяю своим мыслям сбиться к тебе (конечно). Я много думаю об этом, знаешь: что происходило в моей голове, когда я скинул нас обоих со скалы. Я также думаю о том, что происходило в твоей, хотя нерешительно, потому что это намного сложнее вычислить. Что мне больше всего запомнилось - ощущение твоих рук - одна на спине, другая на бедре - и твое молчание. Твое молчание было поразительным: ты не издал ни звука, пока мы падали, ни единого. Ты не боролся, просто позволил потянуть себя вниз, как если бы примирился с тем фактом, что _все закончится именно так._ Ты все это время удерживал свои руки вокруг меня, моя голова была прижата к твоей груди.

Я наконец пересек черту, не так ли? Неудивительно, что ты был так доволен. Однажды ты был тем, кто _восхищался,_ а я тем, кто _переносил,_ затем появился большой Красный Дракон, и мой _восторг_ от его убийства. И осознание этого было невероятно уничтожающим. Гул удовлетворения, когда нож вошел в него, ты и я, охотящиеся вместе - каким живым я себя чувствовал, действительно чертовски живым в разгар всех этих смертей. Странно (или нет?), но я не помню важных вещей - удара о воду, погружение, подъем на берег впоследствии - но я помню твои руки и твое молчание, и ужасную неизбежность всего этого. _Не могу жить без тебя, не могу жить без тебя._ Я хотел умереть и хотел, чтобы ты умер со мной. Это я помню.

Проснувшись в больнице, я ощутил себя по-настоящему преданным - ты перехитрил меня еще раз. Твоя игра, твои правила... и игра не закончится, пока ты так не скажешь. Даже океан подчинился твоей прихоти и выплюнул нас обоих обратно, потому что это то, чего ты хотел. Теперь я здесь, на целую жизнь вдали от этой чудовищной волнующей ночи - ночи боли, шока, адреналина, крови (черной в лунном свете) и восторга - я могу радоваться этому. Или не радоваться, не совсем - просто уже не так злиться. Полагаю, я получил еще один шанс благодаря тебе. По-настоящему большой вопрос, конечно, что я планирую делать с этим. К этой части я еще не готов. В конце концов, разумеется, я знаю, что должен делать - еще один расчет. Альтернативой в то же время является это странное предельное пространство, где я совершаю необходимые движения, как марионетка, делая все правильные рывки и подергивания, чтобы убедить людей, что я все тот же Уилл Грэм, который погрузился в море. В то время как я (и ты) на самом деле знаю, что это не так.

Разумный кусочек меня (который все еще где-то здесь) знает, что мне нужно наконец отпустить тебя, и, возможно, когда-нибудь я это сделаю. Только не сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в оригинале - "clipped English". Такой акцент обычно означает короткие четкие звуки, почти "машинный" говор.  
> **Песня Ариэля из пьесы "Буря" (Шекспир)  
> ***отсылка к стихотворению Стиви Смит о человеке, который тонул, но все думали, что он просто размахивает рукой.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим утром я просыпаюсь со стуком в черепной коробке и неприятным отчетливым ощущением того, будто что-то заползло мне в рот и умерло там посреди ночи. Боже, это убого - я слишком стар, чтобы напиваться до такой степени. Шаткой походкой отправляюсь на кухню разыскивать аспирин и сразу замечаю свою записку, осуждающе подпирающую чайник, выглядящую (если это возможно) еще более пронзительно и и кричаще, чем прошлой ночью. Затем я чувствую иррациональный всплеск раздражения к пьяному себе за то, что был таким лицемерным придурком, хотя знаю, что это решение - единственное верное. Я как пловец, который вслепую и нерешительно пробирается вверх, пытаясь выбраться на поверхность (буквально и метафорически, серьезно, потому что разве это не то, что мы, видимо, сделали той ночью?). Мне нужно сделать сознательный выбор, чтобы снова начать жить. Я знаю это. _Знаю._ Не могу притворяться, что не знаю.

Проблема в том, что у меня нет никакого ясного понимания цели, но по крайней мере мне нужно чем-нибудь заполнить мой невероятно бесцельный день раньше, чем я сойду с ума в своей голове. Полагаю, можно сказать, что это благодаря тебе (я могу сказать это... полагаю). В конце концов, ты убедился, что я пережил наше совместное падение, и ты, очевидно, рассчитываешь на меня в чем-то. Боже, с чего мне вообще начать?

В это утро квартира кажется мне еще более мрачной, чем обычно, с бледным бесцветным солнечным светом, просачивающимся сквозь тонкие шторы, чтобы указать на все щели и потеки, так что я решил выйти на улицу на некоторое время. Я держу глаза опущенными, поднимая взгляд так часто, чтобы оглядывать улицу в перерывах между короткими вдохами. Через 20 минут я начинаю осознавать, что мною владеют параноидальные мысли о том, что меня кто-то узнает, так что тяну вверх воротник пальто, чтобы скрыть лицо. Так я чувствую себя лучше, пока мельком не замечаю свое отражение в витрине и решаю, что если до этого люди не смотрели на меня, то теперь определенно будут, потому что я выгляжу ужасно подозрительно. В качестве компромисса я опускаю воротник, но нащупываю в кармане шапку, надеваю ее и тяну на лоб. Пересекаю парк и вижу на лавочке мужчину, читающего газету с твоим снимком из криминального досье на обложке и надписью под ним: _ФБР ПО-ПРЕЖНЕМУ В ТУПИКЕ._ Он ловит мой взгляд и обвиняюще смотрит, так что я отворачиваюсь и продолжаю прогулку.

В конце концов я оказываюсь в крошечной кофейне, которая усиленно пытается продемонстрировать свое следование модным тенденциям и независимость, но с другой стороны здесь уютно и тихо. Я - единственный клиент, и в конечном счете веду пустую светскую беседу с официанткой. У нее собственноручно сделанный именной бейджик с улыбчивой рожицей, на нем написано: "Привет! Меня зовут Сара", она хихикает на все, что я говорю и касается моей руки, когда хочет что-то сказать. Я знаю, что она пытается флиртовать со мной, и она действительно очень хорошенькая - цветущая, розовощекая. В другое время я, возможно, приударил бы за ней - просто ради интереса, хотя сама идея об этом заставляет меня чувствовать себя опустошенным. Вместо этого я помогаю ей с ее головоломным кроссвордом. У нее та же газета с тобой на обложке, но на этот раз я по крайней мере готов и осторожно отвожу взгляд на сахарницу на столе.

\- Внутри цели Купидона, редкая болезнь, - говорит она. - Десять букв, начинается на "э" и заканчивается на "т".

\- Эндокардит, - отвечаю я, затем немного бессмысленно добавляю: - "Эндо" означает "внутри".

\- Хорошо, - отвечает она. Я не могу сказать, действительно ли она впечатлена или вежливо пытается проигнорировать тот факт, что (даже для самого себя) я звучу как несносный умник. Угадываю дальше: "вскрытие" и "малярия".

\- Ты действительно хорош в медицине, не так ли? - теперь она снова сияет, улыбаясь мне даже сильнее, чем маленький смайлик на ее бейдже. - Ты доктор или кто?

\- Не совсем, - туманно отвечаю я. - Я знаю эти слова только потому, что они имеют отношение к смерти.

Ох блять, блять, я только что сказал это вслух, да? В такие моменты я удивляюсь, как мне удается выживать последние несколько десятилетий, учитывая, что уровень моей социальной тупости так высок, что это абсолютно неизлечимо. Я поднимаю руки ладонями вверх:

\- Черт, прости... Это прозвучало _невероятно_ странно. Я работаю в правоохранительных органах. Судебная медицина. Знаешь, как... - я немного ерзаю, пытаясь придумать ободряющую аналогию судебной медицине, которая не напугает ее, и терплю неудачу. _Есть_ ли вообще что-то ободряющее в судебной медицине?

\- Оу, - медленно отвечает она, - ты имеешь виду что-то типа шоу C.S.I.?

\- Да! - слишком энергично восклицаю я. - Да, именно это.

Ну, на самом деле - нет, совсем не это.

Она улыбается и хихикает, равновесие восстановлено, и хотя я рад видеть ее снова радостной, я все равно внутренне вздыхаю и желаю, чтобы я мог сказать ей, что лучше бы ей довериться своему первоначальному инстинкту и бежать от меня, потому что я сам сломлен и ломаю других. Я не принадлежу ее миру, который населен людьми надежными, здоровыми и _хорошими._ Я не один из таких, я просто в маске. Я ухожу вскоре после того, как она начинает ронять совсем не тонкие намеки на то, чтобы снова заскочить на чашечку кофе в это место, принять еще один кроссвордный вызов, и я говорю ей, что посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, хотя, говоря это, я знаю, что ни за что не сделаю это.

*****

Это странное ощущение, будто мир шагает вперед без меня (хотя по сути так и есть), и я пытаюсь остановить его и вскарабкаться обратно. После некоторых размышлений, моим первым шагом в молчаливом договоре с самим собой стало то, что я отвечу на следующий звонок. В общем масштабе это жалкая цель, но мне нужно с чего-то начинать. День или два тянутся без событий, а затем телефон звонит - это Джек. Мое сердце сжимается - я надеялся, что это будет Алана. Я не питаю надежды, что Джек скажет что-то, что я очень хочу услышать, но нарушение своего решения с первой попытки не сулит ничего хорошего, поэтому я принимаю вызов.

\- Привет, Джек.

\- Уилл! - он произносит так, как если бы действительно был счастлив слышать мой голос (он не может быть этому счастлив. Или может?). - Давно не говорили. Я начал думать, что ты опять сбежал.

\- Нет, - отвечаю. - Я здесь, - и это довольно глупо, потому что где еще я могу быть?

\- Место преступления, - говорит он без дальнейших предисловий. - Вторжение в дом и мертвый домовладелец. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты посмотрел на это.

Учитывая его поведение со мной в больнице, это то, чего я вообще не ожидаю и искренне поражаюсь.

\- Серьезно? - удается мне наконец сказать.

\- Да, серьезно, - говорит Джек. Он звучит немного нетерпеливо. Я могу слышать, что рядом с ним кто-то говорит и звонит чей-то телефон. - Тут нет никого другого, и я полагаю, что ты мог бы поработать. Ты готов к этому?

Я чувствую внезапный прилив любви к нему. Старый добрый Джек. Почему он так сильно доверяет мне? Не сказать, что в последнее время я сделал что-то, чтобы заслужить это.

\- Я готов, - отвечаю ему (я не готов).

\- Лучше бы да, - говорит Джек. - Меня разорвут из-за тебя, Уилл. Попросить тебя вернуться - не было... ну, скажем так, это не было единодушным решением народа. Я не смогу перенести тебя через это.

\- Джек, я _в порядке._ Я смогу сделать это, - говорю я, и доволен тем, как убедительно я звучу. - Никто не должен переносить меня.

Ты нес меня однажды, не так ли, спотыкаясь в сугробах по пути от Маскрэт-Фарм. Нас трясло от боли из-за разных травм и истощения, я дремал, то теряя сознание, то вновь приходя в себя. Частично от данных мне лекарств, но в основном от шока, полагаю. Мой разум отключился - мудро, он осознал, что нет никакой пользы в том, чтобы знать, что происходит с моим телом. Бог знает, что происходило с тобой, они ведь к тебе тоже относились не совсем любезно, не так ли? Но ты был там: упрямо и безудержно брел к цели, со мной на руках. Мои веки поднимались довольно часто, и однажды я увидел, что ты смотришь на меня. Ты поймал мой взгляд и улыбнулся, закатив глаза. "Для такой хрупкой вещи, Уилл, ты гораздо тяжелее, чем выглядишь", - заметил ты с притворным раздражением. Но ты по-прежнему нес меня, не опустил ни разу. Полагаю, это одна из причин твоего успеха: ты никогда не сдаешься, ни в чем. Ты вероятно, не знаешь, каково сдаваться, легко проплывая пределы стойкости любого человека.

\- Уилл?

\- Да, прости, я слушаю.

\- Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

\- Я в порядке, - снова говорю, как будто достаточное количество повторов может волшебным образом воплотить это в реальность. Джек продолжает спрашивать, прислать ли за мной машину, и я говорю, что доберусь сам, так что он дает мне адрес и вешает трубку. Я опускаю телефон, осторожно кладу его на стол, затем какое-то время стою, глубоко дыша. Странный трепет энергии вибрирует во мне. Я не знаю, что произойдет.

Ладно, сначала первоочередные дела. Я выкапываю рубашку из одной из своих картонных коробок (в основном все еще не распакованных - я иногда очищаю их, когда нужно) и без особого энтузиазма пытаюсь погладить ее. Какая досада, что я не могу погладить свое лицо, выглядящее более мятым, чем рубашка. Я знаю, что выгляжу дерьмово. Я потерял много веса, и мои глаза сейчас слишком большие для моего лица, а скулы выступают, как балконы (хотя все еще не так выразительно, как твои). По крайней мере я наконец подстригся. Я не мог пойти к парикмахеру, так что сделал это сам на прошлой неделе у грязных зеркал в ванной, используя маникюрные ножницы. Так, конечно, аккуратнее, но я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что стал выглядеть еще хуже. Прежде кудри смягчали мое лицо - короткая стрижка заставляет меня выглядеть более тощим, чем когда-либо, вырисовывая все грани и острые края.

Нахожу очки на прикроватной тумбочке и бросаю последний взгляд на свою убогую маленькую гостиную, затем хватаю ключи и отправляюсь противостоять любым мукам, что меня там ожидают. Время работать.

  
*****

По дороге туда я задаюсь вопросом, какого черта я делаю.

*****

Вижу мигающие огни перед поворотом, приближаюсь к стандартному полицейскому ограждению. Парамедики и тревожно озирающиеся соседи сгруппировались по кучкам для защиты. Присутствие ФБР заметно не сразу, но затем я вижу Джека, рыскающего на периферии и выкрикивающего приказы своим приспешникам. Увидев меня, он поднимает руку в приветствии.

\- А, Уилл, - говорит он. - Спасибо, что приехал. Рад, что ты смог сделать это.

\- Нет проблем, - отвечаю я. Я звучу слишком важно: это неловко. Затем я едва не добавляю что-то типа "рад быть здесь", но, к счастью, осознаю, насколько неуместно это прозвучит: ни один нормальный человек не _рад_ быть на месте преступления (что особенно неприятно, учитывая все эти комментарии в кофейне в стиле "я знаю о смерти все - даже на латинском"). Джек быстро поглаживает меня по плечу. Если он все еще испытывает какие-то сомнения, то не собирается показывать их тут. Хотя нескольких зевак это беспокоит, он искренне рад видеть меня здесь. Я знаю, что эта видимость единства скорее для него, чем для меня - ему нужно стоять на своих решениях, в конце концов - но я все равно благодарен.

\- Не в твоих обычаях, - говорит Джек и жестом показывает на дом. - Это, вероятно, не слишком пугающе для тебя. Но я решил, что начну с малого.

Я поднимаю бровь:

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я привык?

\- Да, - не дрогнув, отвечает Джек и пожимает плечами. - Нас вызвала местная полиция. Это территория с низким уровнем преступлений, и с телом кое-что не так.

\- То есть?

\- Лицо накрыто какой-то племенной маской. Они решили, что это умышленно, и что имеет место инсценировка ограбления.

\- Ладно, - говорю я. - Покажи мне, где.

Джек идет впереди, я следую за ним, пытаясь не быть неуклюжим. К моему громадному облегчению, я не вижу никого из знакомых, хотя один из копов у ворот пялится на меня, и я подозреваю, что он как-то меня узнал. Он выглядит невероятно молодым, чуть старше, чем подросток - шероховатое блестящее лицо с чувствительными розовыми щеками, одухотворенное важным идеализмом. Есть в нем что-то трогательно-пафосное: он выглядит так, словно у него пластиковый пистолет и игрушечный значок. Пытаюсь вспомнить, когда в последний раз я был таким невинным и восторженным, и эффектно терплю неудачу. (Был я таким когда-либо? Вероятно, нет).

\- Эй! - зовет он. Ох, черт, он идет за нами, подпрыгивая на своем пути, как огромный щенок в униформе. - Эй! Уилл Грэм! Ты Уилл Грэм, не так ли?

Я быстро рассматриваю вариант отрицания _("Нет, это не я, но я знаю о нашем сходстве - на самом деле это происходит постоянно. Это пиздец как хреново"),_ прежде чем понимаю, что не могу настаивать на том, будто я кто-то другой, когда Джек стоит рядом. Конечным итогом всего этого стало то, что проходит достаточно много времени прежде, чем я отвечаю, и это выглядит так, словно я изо всех сил старался вспомнить свое имя.

\- Д-а, - наконец отвечаю (неохотно). Интонация моего голоса поднимается к концу, так что это звучит так, словно я задаю вопрос. Господи. Теперь Джек смотрит на меня с выражением _"в какую чертову игру он сейчас играет?"._

\- Чувак! - говорит этот эмбрион офицера полиции. - Чувак, это так круто - увидеть тебя лично. Я прочитал о тебе всё.

\- Да? - переспрашиваю я. - Я - _не_ тот, кто убивал всех этих людей, - я жажду кинуть на Джека нарочито ехидный взгляд, но решаю не испытывать судьбу.

\- Круто! - говорит этот ребенок, не испугавшись, и я киваю ему и улыбаюсь (что должно означать дружелюбие - клянусь - но в итоге это выходит немного иначе и, вероятно, выглядит так, будто у меня нервный тик). Меня посещает сюрреалистичное мысленное видение того, как он хвастается перед коллегами этим разговором: _"Да, я встретил Уилла Грэма, это был точно он. Дергающийся маленький чудик, который, кажется, забыл свое имя..."_ На одну ужасную секунду я думаю, что сейчас начну смеяться.

\- Разве вам не нужно заниматься приемом сообщений, офицер? - многозначительно говорит Джек. Язвительная хреновая часть меня хочет тыкнуть его в этом носом ("да, _офицер,_ разве вам не нужно заниматься приемом сообщений?"), но я этого не делаю, потому что он просто ребенок, и ничего из этого не является его виной.

Теперь он обращает прожектор своего мальчишеского трепета в сторону Джека, и я пользуюсь случаем, чтобы улизнуть и направиться к дому. Слышу позади придыхание:

\- ... _абсолютно,_ мистер Кроуфорд, так точно, сэр.

Сам дом со стороны выглядит просторным и богатым, совершенно не совместимым с трагической жестокой смертью. 

\- Жертва - Эндрю Атертон, - говорит Джек, догнав меня. - Белый мужчина, 42 года, разведен. Высокооплачиваемая работа - инвестиционный банкир. Отсутствие судимости, никаких связей с преступностью. Главные увлечения - путешествия и винные дегустации.

\- Почему говорят "путешествия" вместо "мое хобби - отправляться в отпуск"?

Джек игнорирует меня:

\- По словам соседей, со всех сторон хороший парень.

\- Люди всегда говорят это, когда кто-то умирает. Эти слова ничего не значат.

\- Это не означает, что он не был таким, - парирует Джек. - Кстати, злоумышленник проник через это, - добавляет он, указывая на створку небольшого окна в пяти футах от земли. Частично скрытое за вращающимся платаном, окно не сразу бросается в глаза, и Джек еще раз указывает на него, чтобы я заметил. Обычно более наблюдателен, чем сейчас, так что это слегка смущает. Джек смотрит на меня:

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В порядке. Я в порядке, - (я должен сделать такую надпись на картонной вывеске). - Куда ведет это окно?

\- Подсобка.

\- Ага, - я пользуюсь моментом, чтобы рассмотреть следы, ведущие туда. _Мои следы не отклоняются в сторону, я иду с целью. Разбиваю окно, чтобы войти. Случайный злоумышленник вряд ли заметил бы его, но мне знаком этот дом и я точно знаю, куда направляюсь. Это отличный выбор, потому что окно расположено в укромном месте. Маловероятно, что кто-то заметил, когда я открывал его._

\- Что внутри? - спрашиваю я.

\- Эндрю Атертон, - отвечает Джек. - Или, по крайней мере, то, что от него осталось, - он ведет меня в гостиную, и моему взгляду предстает покойный оплакиваемый Эндрю Атертон, распластавшийся на полу с нимбом крови вокруг головы и лицом, скрытым под замысловатой деревянной маской с гривой из рафии.

\- Неожиданно, - говорю я.

\- Очень, - Джек поворачивается к команде судмедэкспертов. - Ладно, все - уберитесь отсюда на несколько минут. Уилл? Скажешь, когда увидишь что-то.

Я рассеянно киваю Джеку, но уже закрываю глаза, чтоб войти в пространство здравого ума (который на самом деле не здравый, и никогда таким не был). _Я паникую, кислота поднимается в мой рот. Мое сердце трепещет, это не то, что я намеревался сделать._ Не _таков мой замысел._ Я открываю глаза, несколько раз моргаю. Затем выхожу и нахожу Джека. Я удивляюсь, осознав, что прошло почти 15 минут.

\- Это ограбление пошло не так, - говорю Джеку.

\- Что, серьезно? - спрашивает он. - И причина...?

\- Он знал, что надо направляться к скрытому окну, что означает, что ему знаком этот дом. Но не из наблюдений - этот район слишком застроен, и кто-то, шляющийся тут без причины, будет замечен. Проверьте сообщения о бродяжничестве, но я бы сказал, что вы ищете кого-то, кто ранее имел доступ к этому дому. Работник, торговец... кто-то типа этого. Проскальзывание в такое окно требует ловкости, поэтому он должен быть достаточно молодым и спортивным. Ограбление дома среди бела дня требует высокой степени организованности и уверенности в себе, так что мы можем быть вполне уверены, что он делал это ранее - вероятно, он уже есть в базе данных из-за взломов и незаконных проникновений.

\- Хорошо, я обращу внимание на взломы и проникновения, - говорит Джек. - Что еще?

\- Главное намерение не включало насилие: это ограбление. В передней комнате все перевернуто, так что оттуда должны были пропасть ценные вещи. Убийство домовладельца было второстепенным и ненамеренным, то есть это не было причиной мотивом проникновения в дом. Преступник думал, что дом пуст. Мистер Атертон должен был быть на работе - это была середина дня.

\- Мы проверяли. Его работодатель сказал, что он заболел.

\- Значит, поэтому. Он был в спальне. Возможно, спал, или телевизор был включен - в любом случае, он не слышал, как разбилось оконное стекло, но услышал звуки в гостиной. Он спустился и увидел злоумышленника, и _вот_ когда первоначальное намерение превратилось в убийство - преступник должен был защитить себя и устранить свидетеля. Опять же, это говорит о том, что он был знаком мистеру Атертону, знал, что его могут опознать, так что обратите внимание на торговцев. Плюс, раз он ожидал, что дома будет пусто, то не пытался замаскироваться. Посмотрим, соответствует ли пуля пистолету, принадлежащему потерпевшему. Если нет, значит преступник принес оружие с собой, так что проверьте записи по предыдущим преступлениям, был ли кто-нибудь арестован за кражу со взломом с этим типом оружия.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что Артертон не был целью?

 _\- Тело,_ \- нетерпеливо отвечаю я. - Нет знаков сексуальных или ритуализированных элементов, нет попыток пытать или унижать жертву. Это не было _личным._ Преступник не хотел получить эмоционального удовлетворения от его убийства. Огнестрельное ранение в голову предполагает только один мотив - убить можно быстрее, но для профессионала это сделано слишком топорно - посмотри на защитные раны на руках. Мебель перевернута - здесь шла борьба. Убийца паникует и стреляет в него, но не все проходит гладко. Видишь дырки от пуль в стене? Он не попал в Атертона сразу, первые несколько выстрелов прошли мимо цели.

\- Так если это ограбление, почему дом не тронут? Почему только эта комната?

\- Потому что теперь он взволнован и на руках у него мертвое тело. Ему нужно свалить как можно скорее, это ограничивает территорию поисков одной комнатой.

\- А маска?

\- Маска не имеет значения, она принадлежала жертве. Видишь пустой крючок на стене? - я указываю и Джек вздыхает в знак согласия. - Ты сам говорил, что его хобби - путешествия, он почти наверняка взял эту маску для себя. Спросите у друзей, но я почти уверен, что маска - это случайность. Преступник просто положил ее на лицо мистера Атертона, чтобы отрешиться от того, что сделал, и минимизировать влияние присутствия тела, пока он остается в комнате и ищет ценности. Это ограбление контролируемое и методичное, но убийство - нет: он пришел сюда грабить, а не убивать. Он не привык к насилию, по крайней мере не на таком уровне - до летального исхода, так что ему нужно было обезличить жертву и просто схватить первое, что попадет под руку. Не удивлюсь, если перед тем, как положить маску, он закрыл глаза мистеру Атертону.

\- Значит, - говорит Джек. - ... это действительно было просто ограбление, которое пошло не так.

Я криво улыбаюсь:

\- Ты не шутил, когда говорил, что это менее пугающе, чем обычно, а, Джек?

*****

Снаружи уже начинает темнеть, и в воздухе висит сырой металлический запах. Я прислоняюсь к стене и делаю несколько глубоких вдохов: виски начинают знакомо пульсировать, знаменуя начало головной боли, а я оставил обезболивающее в своей квартире. Но все хорошо, все в порядке. Я в порядке. Точно. Я пришел сюда и сделал свое дело, и это было хорошо. В ушах звон, и я начинаю думать, что начинается мигрень, но затем осознаю, что в моем кармане вибрация, и понимаю, что на самом деле звонит мой телефон. Посмотрите на меня: два звонка за один день. Чувствую себя как Мисс Конгениальность.

На экране высвечивается "Алана Блум", и я улыбаюсь вопреки себе.

\- Привет, Алана.

\- Уилл! - говорит она. - Так хорошо услышать твой голос.

\- Я на месте преступления, - выпаливаю я.

Следует пауза, затем Алана отвечает:

\- Это так? - она не совсем рада этому.

\- Итак, эм, как твои дела?

\- У меня все прекрасно, Уилл, - произносит она, и ее голос осторожно нейтрален. - Если честно, я больше озабочена тем, как _твои_ дела.

\- Мы должны наверстать упущенное время, - говорю я ей вместо ответа.

\- Это было бы здорово, - немедленно подхватывает она. - Как ты думаешь насчет сегодняшнего вечера?

\- А, да, конечно. Сегодня, - повторяю я, не успев остановить себя. - Почему нет.

\- Хорошо, замечательно, - ее голос звучит удивленно от того, что я так легко согласился (хотя она не так удивлена, как я сам - о чем я вообще, блять, думаю?). - В восемь часов устроит?

\- Это прекрасно, - мрачно отвечаю я. - Я буду с тобой в восемь.

\- Замечательно. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против - я буду кое с кем, кто очень хочет встретиться с тобой.

Я открываю рот, чтобы запротестовать, но она уже произносит название бара и говорит не опаздывать. Затем вешает трубку.

Я позволяю своей голове удариться о стену и громко выдыхаю. Еще один местный полицейский проходит мимо и бросает на меня странный взгляд, который я игнорирую. Что происходит со мной? Почему это все так сложно? Это ведь не должно быть сложно, нет? Это просто вечер с выпивкой в компании старого друга (и незнакомца, _который очень хочет встретиться со мной)._

Я мысленно встряхиваюсь и отлепляюсь от стены. Мне нужно идти. Это будет полезно для меня. Я покорно начинаю тащиться к своей машине. Затем замечаю, что еще один полицейский все еще смотрит на меня, и сопротивляюсь побуждению подойти и просто двинуть ему по его долбаному лицу. Я ненавижу это (ненавижу... действительно ненавижу...)... но не могу отрицать ощущение сокрушительного разочарования, которое я чувствую, когда мой телефон звонит, и это никогда, никогда не ты.


	4. Chapter 4

Бар, который назвала Алана, большой (высокие потолки с раскачивающимися маятниковыми светильниками, стеновые панели из натурального дерева) и дорогой (на белых крахмальных манжетах тонкими золотыми пластинами сияют часы; эти женщины с их безупречно накрашенными лицами выглядят хрупко), и, едва переступив порог, я подозреваю, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Я нигде не вижу Алану. Я знаю, что выгляжу невероятно неуместно в своих допотопных джинсах, потертом пальто и с самодельной стрижкой, и кажется неизбежным, что один из этих бесчисленных холеных сотрудников скоро осознает это и попросит меня удалиться (хорошо).

А, вот Алана. Она заметила меня или я все еще могу сбежать? Нет, она увидела меня: ее взгляд пересекается с моим поверх толпы, она пробирается ко мне и заключает в объятия. От нее чудесно пахнет, и она выглядит восхитительно: счастье ей идет. За ней следует высокий мужчина, который всматривается в меня поверх ее плеча с беззастенчивым любопытством. Я задумчиво смотрю в ответ, оценивая его.

\- Уилл, - говорит Алана, высвобождаясь из объятия и показывая на него. - Это очень дорогой мне друг - доктор Майкл Френч. Мы вместе проходили ординатуру в Хопкинсе.

Значит, это тот человек, который хотел встретиться со мной. Зачем? Он не похож на людей, которых интересует моя работа. Конечно, не сказать, что можно делать такие выводы просто глядя на кого-то - под этой оболочкой он может быть кем угодно. Я развлекаю себя мыслью, что он на самом деле ЗомбиКаннибал99 с _TattleCrime._

\- Разумеется, я знаю, кто _вы_ , мистер Грэм, - говорит он (как по заказу) и энергично трясет мою руку. - Алана рассказывала мне разные впечатляющие вещи о вас. Похоже, вы практически убийца Дракона.

Майкл Френч статен, выглядит изысканно. Костюм аккуратно выглажен, черно-серебристые волосы элегантно завиваются. Я бы сказал, что он из середины 40-х. А еще он англичанин: четкие гласные, приветливые улыбки и кивки - так что я пытаюсь быть доброжелательным, считая его за культурный эталон, и это причина, по которой он думает, что может назвать кого-то убийцей Дракона без какого-либо чувства неловкости, которое любой обладающий чувством собственного достоинства человек должен, конечно, чувствовать при высказывании такой смехотворной вещи.

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Уилл, - говорю я.

Похоже, его кивки и улыбки довольно заразительны, потому что я сам начинаю это делать.

К счастью, Алана вмешивается (она, несомненно, вынуждена предотвратить наши с Майклом Френчем бесконечные улыбки и кивки, которые дошли бы до исступления) и спрашивает меня, как прошло дело. Это несколько неудачный вопрос, но я не могу винить ее, потому что альтернатива ему только: _"так что ты делал все эти дни?",_ и нет никакой вероятности, что за всеми своими улыбками и рыцарским пресыщенным очарованием Майкл Френч хочет услышать правдивый ответ на _это._ Кроме того, он друг Аланы (дорогой друг, не меньше), так что, возможно, описание места преступления не сильно его шокирует. Я все же предпочел бы выбрать противоположную тему - отчасти потому что я действительно _не хочу_ говорить об этом, а отчасти потому, что не чувствую, что получил достаточное представление об этом человеке (что ему на самом деле нужно?).

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - говорю я. - Все прошло нормально. Думаю, дело достаточно быстро закроют.

Вот и всё. Я понимаю, что не помогаю разгореться разговору, и должен добавить что-то еще, но не знаю, что сказать. Алана и Майкл ободряюще смотрят на меня, улыбаясь и кивая изо всех сил (господи).

Я выбираю путь трусов и указываю на бар, спрашивая:

\- Кто-нибудь хочет выпить?

Алана крутит своим бокалом вина, чтобы показать, что ей ничего не надо, но Майкл Френч говорит:

\- Нет-нет, позволь мне. Я настаиваю. Что ты пьешь, Уилл?

\- О, спасибо, - неловко произношу я, - пиво было бы очень кстати.

\- Верно, - говорит он и шагает к бару с решимостью Человека на Миссии.

Мы с Аланой скрываемся в кабинке. Я снимаю очки и устало провожу рукой по лицу.

Алана задумчиво рассматривает меня. Вот оно, думаю я. Она делает глубокий вдох.

\- Серьезно, Уилл. Место преступления? После _всего,_ что случилось, ты и правда думаешь, что это разумно? Ты прошел через настоящий ад, и первый полученный шанс используешь, чтобы погрузиться в смерть и ужас, - она хмурится и с раздражением глотает вино. - Иногда я думаю, что должна убить Джека Кроуфорда.

Я просто моргаю, молча глядя на нее. Главная мысль, которую я виновато осознаю, - то, что ей придется встать в очередь, потому что ты доберешься до него раньше, чем она. Я мудро решаю удержать это особое знание в себе, и просто делаю нетерпеливый жест рукой:

\- Это было не так.

Это не значит, что я не ценю ее заботу, но подтекст того, что я настолько беспомощен, что подчиняюсь первой команде Джека, ужасно раздражает.

\- Тогда как это было?

Я надеваю очки и смотрю на Алану поверх них. 

\- Что еще я должен был делать? - спрашиваю я. - Я _хорош_ в этом.

\- Я знаю это. Но я также знаю, что ранее это чуть не уничтожило тебя.

\- Да, ну... это было ранее.

\- Уилл, есть множество других вещей, которыми ты мог бы заниматься. Ты отдалился от этого на целых три года.

\- Ну а теперь я вернулся, - раздраженно говорю я. - Теперь всё другое. _Всё._ Молли и я не говорили много месяцев, я схожу с ума в собственном доме... - я чуть не добавляю _"и Ганнибал исчез",_ но это было бы полным безумием, так что я не делаю этого. - Мне нужно сделать что-то конструктивное, - говорю неубедительно. - Джек позвонил, и мне показалось, что это целесообразный вариант, - мне очень нравится, как это звучит, так что я говорю снова (хотя на данный момент уже не уверен, кого из нас я пытаюсь убедить). - Работа на Бюро ощущается целесообразной. Вот так всё просто. По крайней мере, на короткий срок, пока я не придумаю что-то еще.

Алана выглядит так, словно есть еще много вещей, которые она могла бы сказать, но в этот момент возвращается Майкл Френч с напитками - пиво для меня и сияющая янтарная смесь в тонком бокале для себя - и я испытываю такое облегчение от окончания этого неловкого разговора по душам, что и в самом деле рад видеть его, так что широко улыбаюсь в ответ. Он тоже улыбается и протягивает этот бокал в моем направлении.

\- Вермут, - говорит он.

\- Ура, - говорит Алана. Она звучит расстроенно.

\- Ваше здоровье, - говорю я и осушаю половину бокала в один присест.

Майкл смотрит на нас обоих и говорит:

\- Надеюсь, я ничему не помешал?

\- Нет, все хорошо, - я немного виновато улыбаюсь Алане, чтобы она поняла, что я не отвергаю ее. - Мы просто разобрались с некоторыми вещами.

Она улыбается мне в ответ и ненадолго кладет свою руку на мою.

\- Мне и правда приятно увидеть тебя, Уилл, - говорит она, и я могу сказать, что она имеет в виду именно это.

Майкл тоже улыбается, и в какое-то время мы просто сидим, улыбаясь друг другу, как чертова _семейка Брейди*._ Ну хотя бы никто не начинает кивать, это уже что-то. Лично я поздравляю себя со своей обычной склонностью избегать общения любой ценой, потому что это действительно пиздец как утомляет.

Алана спрашивает Майкла, как дела в клинике, и я так усиленно пытаюсь выглядеть заинтересованным, что это почти причиняет боль. И разумеется, я перестарался, потому что он неожиданно замолкает и пристально смотрит на меня:

\- С тобой все хорошо, Уилл? Ты выглядишь немного уставшим.

Это правда, я устал - так и есть - но я все равно ощущаю раздражение от того, как он указывает на это. Меня всегда поражает, когда люди говорят "ты выглядишь уставшим" - с таким же успехом они могли бы говорить "ты выглядишь как дерьмо". Я развлекаю себя, гадая, что бы произошло, если бы ты был здесь. Наверное, ничего особенного вообще-то: ты был бы обаятельным и уверенным, и мы бы все внимали каждому твоему слову. Позже я бы заглушил бы звучание остальных голосов и говорил бы с тобой сам, чтобы суметь насладиться напряжением высокой степени твоего внимания, сконцентрированного исключительно на мне. Хотя, если честно, я не могу представить, чтобы ты когда-либо добровольно согласился на такой вечер.

Теперь Майкл рассказывает смешную байку о своих коллегах - что-то замысловатое о нетрезвой медсестре и ночных сменах в скорой - и я то включаюсь, то отключаюсь, убеждаясь, что смеюсь в нужное время. Я все жду, когда он начнет расспрашивать меня о работе (или, что безмерно хуже, о тебе), но он не делает этого. Он явно более вежлив и/или сдержан, чем я о нем думал, - либо так, либо моя очевидная странность испугала его. Спрашиваю Алану, как дела с Марго, и она рассказывает нам о планах по разведению скаковых лошадей и открытию тренировочного центра. Алану слушать интересно и приятно, и я становлюсь чуть более оживленным, говорю ей, как я рад, что у них обоих дела идут хорошо. Она покупает еще выпивки, а после нее покупаю и я. Украдкой смотрю на часы, стоя у барной стойки: я здесь почти два часа, и это достаточно приличное время, чтобы я вскоре мог принести свои извинения, а затем свалить, оставив их тут.

Алана и Майкл поворачиваются, когда я возвращаюсь в кабинку. Я ставлю перед ними бокалы и скольжу обратно в свое кресло. Майкл смотрит на меня и улыбается:

\- Любишь ли ты оперу, Уилл?

\- Не особо, нет, - прямо отвечаю я. 

Алана бросает на меня взгляд. Я перехватываю его и тоже смотрю. Что мне полагалось сказать? Я просто хочу быть честным: мне плевать на оперу. Майкл смотрит на нас обоих с вопросительной небольшой улыбкой.

\- Прости, - немного неубедительно добавляю я в качестве уступки Алане и ее очевидному неодобрению.

\- Не нужно извиняться! - весело говорит он, как будто я очаровательно эксцентричен, а не грубый, нелюбезный и социально незрелый. - Просто у меня есть билеты на _"Тоску"**_ в пятницу, и мой обычный друг по опере подвел меня в последний момент.

(О _Боже,_ кто такие вообще друзья по опере? Даже ты пересек бы линию на этом моменте). Он тяжело вздыхает, продвигаясь к сути.

\- Алана собиралась пойти со мной, но, похоже, не сможет.

Алана тоже вздыхает в тщательно срежиссированном сожалении, и я поражен ужасным осознанием того, что они продумали это заранее. Интересно, кто был зачинщиком: то ли Алана из благотворительных побуждений обратилась от имени своего трагически изолированного друга, то ли он был достаточно заинтригован тем, что прочитал в прессе, чтобы искать знакомства. В любом случае, это вопиющая подстава. Нет вероятности, что такой, как он, не смог найти более подходящего кандидата для похода в оперу.

\- Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, - говорю я, тщательно подбирая каждое слово, - но, боюсь, для меня это будет пустой тратой времени. Жаль лишать того, кто мог бы по-настоящему оценить это.

Не жаль (вообще) - мне похрен, чего лишится неизвестный мне друг по опере - но я решаю держать себя в руках перед Аланой.

\- О, но я не согласен, Уилл! - восклицает он. - Боюсь, я не могу это принять. Думаю, ты будешь чрезвычайно достойным зрителем.

Он вообще серьезно? На секунду я изумляюсь такой степенью уверенности в себе, которая дает позволение быть таким очевидным и совершенно не заботиться об этом. Я мог посоветовать ему засунуть эти билеты в задницу, и он бы только весело хохотнул, и я был бы единственным, оставшимся с чувством неловкости, скользнув прочь, чтобы пережить свой позор наедине с собой. Ненавижу то, как он сработал, чтобы намекнуть, что я скромный и самоотверженный (с которым он может сплотиться), вместо того, чтобы уступить моей первоначальной точке зрения (игра с которой закончена) в том, что _мне просто не нравится гребаная опера._

\- Честно, - говорю я, - это действительно не мое.

\- На каких операх ты был? - спокойно вопрошает он.

О Боже, так и будет продолжаться, да? Мне нужно либо сдаться и смириться с поражением, либо быть мужчиной и сказать ему "нет" так решительно, чтобы он наконец отказался от своего тупого плана. Он все еще говорит, лирически размышляя об оркестровке, сопрано, и что я _просто должен_ сдаться и пойти, потому что он уверен, что я _абсолютно влюблюсь в это,_ а даже если нет, то это потеря всего нескольких часов, и что он был бы так _ужасно благодарен,_ если бы я взял этот билет из его рук. Моя голова начинает болеть. Алана продолжает смотреть на меня, ободряюще улыбаясь.

Я не отвечаю сразу, и это чертовски фатально, потому что дает ему шанс принять отсутствие моего отказа за согласие.

\- Встречу тебя в Холле в 7 вечера, - говорит он, бодро кивая мне. По крайней мере, он не предложил подвезти меня. Хотя, возможно, я должен был настоять на этом - его колеса украли бы, пока он был бы занят звонком, или один взгляд на мой дерьмовый дом заставил бы его прыгнуть в свой "Додж" и свалить нахер. В любом случае, я бы тогда смог вернуться к своим обычным планам на вечер пятницы - напиваться и заниматься троллингом на _TattleCrime._

По иронии судьбы, именно осознание этого заставляет меня менять свое мнение. Мой уровень социализации низок, по факту я видел больше вскрытий, чем жизни. Разве это не было частью моей резолюции Нового Мира Отважного Уилла Грэма? Я сказал, что хочу делать множество вещей, я это сказал даже Алане, о чем она может напомнить мне, если я упорно продолжу говорить "нет". И вообще, что такого ужасного может случиться? (Как ни странно, даже мои отношения с тобой, кажется, не излечили меня от привычки задавать такие провокационные вопросы). Может, я даже смогу насладиться этим? (Хотя, наверное, нет). Но нельзя сказать, что я не смогу пережить вечер, маскируясь под друга по опере. Я могу пережить многое, в конце концов. Я даже пережил тебя.

\- Ладно, тогда конечно, - говорю я, не давая себе времени передумать. А затем, покопавшись в своих последних запасах хороших манер, добавляю: - Спасибо.

Я вспоминаю твое высказывание _"там, где это возможно, всегда стараюсь поглотить грубость"_ и пытаюсь скрыть самую отвратительную ухмылку. Если он будет достаточно нахален, чтобы выглядеть триумфально, думаю, тогда я действительно скажу ему отвалить. Но он не делает этого. Просто улыбается, поднимает бокал передо мной и говорит:

\- Спасибо, Уилл, я буду очень рад твоей компании.

Затем он поворачивается к Алане и спрашивает ее о бюджете отдела бихевиористики, как будто последних 10 минут не было. Я прислоняюсь головой к прохладной ткани кабинки и на какой-то миг удивляюсь, на что я вообще подписался.

Я знаю, это смешно, но я чувствую себя так, словно почти предаю тебя. Как будто тебя это вообще позаботило бы.

*****

Среди ночи звучит звонок, мой телефон жужжит пронзительно и настойчиво, лежа на прикроватном столе-тумбе. Я дезориентированно выпрямляюсь и шарю по нему. Раздается звук, в котором безошибочно можно угадать разбитое стекло, когда на пол падает бутылка.

\- Блять, - бормочу я.

Смотрю на свой успешно взятый телефон: номер скрыт.

\- ...ло? - говорю я. Кашляю несколько раз, чтобы прочистить горло. - Алло?

Ответа нет. Нет дыхания, ничего нет.

\- Алло? - раздраженно повторяю я. По-прежнему тишина. Абсолютная. Даже в комнате тишина, никаких звуков за окном, никакого шума в здании. Возможно, я единственный бодрствующий человек в мире. Я и кто бы там ни был на другом конце линии.

Ты?

Я почти называю твое имя, но вовремя останавливаю себя. Едва ли это ты. Молчаливые телефонные звонки не совсем в твоем стиле, более вероятно ты бы оставил несколько искусно размещенных частей тела у меня на пороге. И если я скажу твое имя, я выдам тебя, не говоря уж о себе, человеку на той стороне линии.

\- Кто там? - спрашиваю я. Я собираюсь быть требовательным и настойчивым, но слишком растерян и одурманен недавним сном, чтобы произнести свою реплику должным образом, и понимаю, что мой голос звучит тревожно.  
Все еще никакого ответа. Смотрю на часы, цифры сияют призрачным голубым цветом в темноте: 02.33. Что я делаю, почему я просто не вешаю трубку? 02.34. Я жду, чтобы узнать, что сделает звонящий. Внезапное появление соревновательного духа заставляет меня ощущать, что я не буду тем, кто сдастся первым и завершит звонок. Я обдумываю вариант сделать какое-нибудь дохера умное замечание _("ты очень разговорчив, не так ли?"),_ но почему-то ощущаю, что легкомыслие сейчас не подойдет. 02.35. Эта тишина наводит необъяснимый страх, угнетает. Это безмолвное присутствие на другом конце линии нервирует меня, и внезапно чары прерываются и я просто хочу прекратить все это. Резко обрываю звонок и выключаю телефон. Затем натягиваю одеяло на голову и жду сна, который долго не приходит. Наконец мимо дома проезжает автомобиль, и свет его фар отражается на моих стенах, рисуя маленького призрака.

Когда наступает утро, мне кажется, будто это было сном, но дисплей телефона противоречит этому - постоянное напоминание о послании прошлой ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Семейка Брейди (Brady Bunch) - американский комедийный сериал (1969-1974).  
> **Tosca, опера Джакомо Пуччини.


	5. Chapter 5

К пятнице я начинаю мучиться из-за визита в оперу с Майклом Френчем (и это абсолютно _не_ является свиданием, о Боже), чередуя воодушевленные проклятья в его адрес и в адрес Аланы, подтолкнувшей меня на это, с еще большими проклятьями в свой адрес за то, что позволил подтолкнуть себя на это. Такое чувство, словно я хожу во сне, слепо шатаясь в сторону какой-то новой катастрофы, потому что я слишком пассивен (и измотан и деморализован), чтобы взять контроль над своей жизнью. Наверное, есть в Майкле что-то (очень, _очень_ незначительное), что напоминает мне тебя - самое очевидное - это европейская утонченность - но, несомненно, главная причина, по которой я вообще согласился пойти, это то, что мне скучно, неспокойно и одиноко.

У меня нет номера Майкла, но я мог бы попросить его у Аланы и отменить все. Я мог бы говорить непринужденно и беззаботно, как все нормальные люди ("Давай в другой раз, Майкл!"), словно это не такое уж большое дело. Я мог бы сказать, что заболел, но он доктор, и спросит, что со мной не так... он может предложить помощь. Я мог бы сказать, что должен работать (нет, конечно, я не могу сказать этого - у меня нет работы, и он, вероятно, знает это). Я мог бы сказать, что недавно _получил_ работу, совершенно неожиданно... О Боже - просто нет. Хоть я и пытаюсь придумать все эти оправдания, в глубине души знаю, что не сделаю ничего из этого. В конце концов, я побеждаю себя и не только прихожу в оперу, но и прихожу вовремя. Майкл кружит по фойе, и его лицо расплывается в широченной улыбке, когда он видит меня.

\- Очень хорошо, что ты пришел, Уилл, - говорит он, пока трясет мою руку. - Я знаю, что изначально ты был не слишком заинтересован. Боюсь, я в каком-то смысле вынудил тебя сделать это.

\- Все нормально, - говорю я. - В последнее время я стал вести затворнический образ жизни, и мне нужно больше выходить на люди.

Я размышляю, должен ли я уравновесить это (честно говоря, невероятно удручающее) открытие какой-нибудь шуткой, но единственные ссылки к затворничеству, что приходят мне на ум, даже отдаленно не смешные; и кроме того, я этим не обеспокоен. Так что просто пожимаю плечами:

\- Хорошо, что ты приложил усилия.

Он выглядит немного обескураженным (неудивительно, ведь я заставил его ощутить себя социальным работником), но если честно, то чего он ожидал? Он слишком учтив и сдержан - это его проблемы; он, наверное, привык, что люди из кожи лезут, чтобы заставить его взять их с собой куда-нибудь. Ему не причинит вреда для разнообразия постараться ради этого. Он быстро приходит в себя и делает комплимент моему костюму, говоря, что я выгляжу очень хорошо в официальной одежде. Я знаю, что должен ответить взаимностью, но мне кажется, это будет опасно близко к кокетливому подшучиванию, в то время как я не особо хорош в социальных сигналах, то есть абсолютно, блять, слеп в них - так что в конце концов я просто улыбаюсь и благодарю его.

\- Нам пора войти - говорит он с напускной формальностью.

Когда мы проходим через главные двери, он кладет руку мне на поясницу, но быстро убирает ее и больше не пытается вообще касаться меня, чего я совершенно не ожидаю. Осторожно позволяю себе попытаться расслабиться (немного).

Мы выпиваем перед началом выступления, и Майкл начинает расспрашивать меня о моей преподавательской работе, о том, где я вырос, как познакомился с Аланой и что я думаю о национальной безопасности. Милые, безопасные темы, немного скучные. Ничего об энцефалите или убийствах подражателя, и, конечно, ничего о тебе. Он, очевидно, провел некоторые исследования обо мне, потому что знает большую часть моих статей, включая самые невразумительные, и даже спрашивает меня о рыбалке. Я не могу решить, нахожу ли это лестным или назойливым и излишним - возможно, все это понемногу. Его колено касается под столом моего и я отстраняюсь не сразу. Майкл пиздец как _сияет._ Обычно я ненавижу это. Я _должен_ ненавидеть это. Но есть что-то довольно опьяняющее в том, чтобы быть центром такого внимания. Я осознаю, что, должно быть, в последние месяцы был более одинок, чем позволял себе признавать.

Он выбрал отличные места прямо перед сценой (конечно), и я испытываю облегчение, когда мы садимся и свет наконец гаснет, потому что, пока он показывает себя более сносным, чем я его считал, у меня достигнут - и даже превышен - порог светских бесед. На сцене артисты прыгают и вышагивают в калейдоскопе мантуйских одеяний, вышитых панталон и широких плащей, слегка покачиваясь и размахивая резными распятьями. Я мельком вспоминаю церковь в Италии. Боже, это будет скучно. Тебе бы это понравилось. Тебя бы это охренеть как увлекло.

Майкл говорит на итальянском (естественно), но "взял на себя смелость, Уилл" добыть мне перевод либретто на английский, так что я могу следить за сюжетом, если пожелаю. Я добродетельно изучаю его в тусклом освещении, изображая интеллектуальный интерес. _Vissi d’arte -_ я жил ради искусства. Это звучит немного похоже на тебя. У меня никогда не было много общего с классической музыкой. Помню, как ты однажды показал мне свой терменвокс, а я склонился над ним и начал подбирать начальные аккорды _Smoke on the Water*,_ и ты выглядел так, словно потерял желание жить.

Ты был абсолютной противоположностью, потому что любил музыку и постоянно бывал в опере. Я обычно никогда не мог распознать, какая вещь у тебя играла, независимо от того, было ли это записью или живым исполнением (потому что, конечно, ты сам был талантливым музыкантом). Вообще-то, нет, однажды я угадал. Это была игривая беззаботная мелодия, и этим она выделялась, потому что была так далека от зыбкой гармонии и громогласных арий, что ты обычно предпочитал. Ты насвистывал ее, пока заваривал нам кофе.

\- Это разве не детское? - спросил я. Я не мог вспомнить названия, но мне показалось, что слышал это однажды по телевизору.

Если бы я прищурился - и если бы такое было вероятно - я бы подумал, что ты, возможно, слегка смутился.

\- Это действительно для детей, - ответил ты. - Я помню это из своего детства. Моя сестра очень любила это. _Петя и Волк**,_ \- конечно, твое русское произношение было безупречно. Я невольно фыркнул со смехом:

\- Ты звучишь как злодей из бондианы***.

В ответ ты бросил на меня многострадальный взгляд.

\- Какие вещи ты говоришь мне, - сказал ты. Но ты улыбался, ты на самом деле не возражал. Тебе всегда нравилось, что я не боялся тебя.

Ты придвинул мне чашку кофе, не сводя с меня глаз. Ты смотрел на меня; ты всегда смотрел на меня, не так ли?

\- Разумеется, всю эту вещь можно воспринимать как аллегорию, - продолжил ты. - Она воплощала в себе геополитический статус России по мнению Прокофьева. Волк представлял собой угрозу со стороны нацистской Германии, в то время как Петр - саму Россию. Это милое, полюбившееся многим классическое произведение, но в реальности оно было выковано из жестокости, угнетения и террора. По крайней мере, так утверждают некоторые, - ты одарил меня немного звериной улыбкой. Ты все еще пристально смотрел на меня, когда процитировал: - _Такие смелые мальчики, как он, не боятся волков._

На сцене сопрано с дикими эмоциями вонзает кинжал в начальника полиции. _Questo è il bacio di Tosca_ \- это поцелуй Тоски. Вскоре третий акт подходит к ужасной кульминации: Тоска убегает от солдат и бросается через парапет в море, чтобы воссоединиться со своим возлюбленным в смерти. Я дергаюсь на своем сиденье. Майкл наклоняется и шепотом спрашивает, все ли у меня хорошо.

\- Спасибо, - невыразительно говорю я. - Я в порядке.

*****

Затем мы идем в бар при театре, и, конечно, он наполнен тем типом людей, которых я обычно избегаю под страхом смерти. Высшее общество - окружение, в котором ты был бы в своей стихии, завладевая вниманием всего помещения; а я просто хочу схватить поднос и прикинуться официантом. Майкл подталкивает меня вперед, и я ощущаю, как множество глаз обращается к нам, вглядываясь в нас. Я стараюсь не съежиться от этого. Конечно же, все они знают, кто он, так что теперь хотят узнать, кто я. Внезапно я жажду тишины и уединения, и чтобы прохладный ночной воздух коснулся моего лица. Этот вечер чересчур насыщенный, и я не могу перестать воображать тебя здесь. Ты _мог бы_ быть здесь однажды, не так уж много лет назад. Любой из этих высоких темных мужчин мог бы быть тобой.

\- Мне действительно нужно идти, - немного дико говорю я.

Майкл выглядит разочарованным (опять), но не выказывает этого.

\- Конечно, - отвечает он. - Я провожу тебя.

\- В этом _действительно_ нет необходимости... - начинаю я, но прежде чем мы начинаем спорить об этом, нас прерывает высокий стройный мужчина, излучающий такой же авторитет и власть, как и Майкл, хлопая бледной рыхлой рукой по его плечу. Можно сказать, что он задерживает мой уход, но я очень благодарен ему за его вмешательство - это вернуло меня на землю и стабилизировало, так как перед этим я был практически на грани панической атаки. Сосредоточившись на нем, я разумом возвращаюсь в эту комнату, это как холодная вода в лицо - мне стало спокойнее и я стал больше собой (кем бы, блин, я ни был в последнее время). Я сразу замечаю, что он старше Майкла, намного старше меня (даже старше тебя, ха), и немного напоминает мне лошадь: тяжелые кости, зубы и волнистые серебристые волосы.

\- Майкл Френч! - восклицает он. - Где вы прятались, доктор? Вы пропустили два последних выступления.

В этот момент он замечает меня, несмотря на то, что я отчаянно пытаюсь украдкой слинять, и его глаза одобрительно пробегают по мне. Это настолько нагло, что я от конфуза немного смущаюсь. Очень надеюсь, что не краснею.

\- Кажется, ты был немного занят чем-то иным, Майкл, - говорит он абсолютно, блять, _плотоядно._ \- И, должен сказать, я хорошо понимаю, почему.

\- Мы не... - громко начинаю я, и в то же время Майкл произносит:

\- Напротив, Джонатан, боюсь, что Уилл - _совершенно_ новый знакомый.  
_  
Так что забудь про сраные пошлости,_ (не) добавляю я. Смешно, что автоматически считается свиданием то, что двое мужчин посетили одно (скучное, претенциозное) событие. Я мог бы быть другом Майкла, который отвлекает друга его брачного дружка по опере****, любого, кого знает этот старый мудак. Я попытался вспомнить, возражал бы я, если бы кто-то принял нас с тобой за подлинную пару, когда мы проводили так много времени вместе? Да, я бы возражал - конечно, в первые дни. Я бы пиздец как ненавидел это. Джонатан просто смотрит на нас обоих с недоверчивым "ладно, ребята, как хотите" выражением на лице.

\- Уилл работает на ФБР, - говорит Майкл, все еще героически пытаясь спасти разговор, когда совершенно ясно, что нужно позволить себе уползти и мирно умереть.

\- О, как забавно, - стремительно отвечает Джонатан (это забавно? Как это может быть забавным?). - Я знаю таких: "Я бы рассказал тебе, но тогда я должен буду убить тебя", - он так доволен собой, словно только что отчеканил самую совершенную эпиграмму со времен Оскара Уайлда.

\- Вообще-то нет, - скучающим тоном говорю я. - Это М-15, а не ФБР.

Следует неловкая пауза.

 _\- В любом случае,_ \- добавляю я, - мне действительно нужно идти.

\- Джонатан, я буду с вами через минуту, - говорит Майкл. - Я прошу прощения за это, Уилл, - бормочет он мне.

\- Все в порядке, - говорю я, хотя вовсе нет. - Не волнуйся из-за этого.

\- Боюсь, он неисправим.

\- Он тупой старый ублюдок, - говорю я, и мы оба смеемся.

Мы идем в фойе, и внезапно у меня возникает ощущение, что он может попытаться поцеловать меня, так что я делаю несколько шагов назад, чтобы избежать такого риска. Если он и заметил это, то не подал виду.

\- Спасибо, Уилл, - говорит он. - Это был чрезвычайно приятный вечер. Если ты согласен, я был бы очень рад сделать это как-нибудь снова.

Его искренность немного смущает, но я уже обнаруживаю, что соглашаюсь, пожимаю его руку и благодарю за подаренный билет. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, когда он столько похлопотал.

  
*****

Я захожу домой и швыряю пиджак на кресло, затем проверяю TattleCrime, пока жду, когда закипит чайник. Сегодня Фредди дважды обновляла сайт. Там обычная желтая статейка о тебе, сопровождаемая твоим фото из криминального досье (разумеется, это твое фото получилось удачным), но это просто компиляция предыдущих теорий и преувеличений, так что я не утруждаю себя прочтением всего этого. А еще есть новая статья обо мне с фото, сделанным украдкой с места преступления в деле Атертона. Это не совсем то, что я называю хорошим фото. Мои глаза выглядят маниакально, а плечи отчаянно ссутулены и выглядят так, словно я придавлен виной. Если честно, я немного похож на безумца; возможно, фото было сделано, когда я рассматривал вариант врезать полицейскому. Очевидно, что фото выбрано специально (разве что я так выгляжу все время, и никто мне пока что на это не указал). В любом случае, неудивительно, так как основная мысль статьи заключается в том, что Джек, должно быть, почти такой же сумасшедший, как и я, раз пустил меня на место преступления. Вообще, Джек тоже на этом фото, хотя в основном обрезан - в кадр влезает пола его пальто.

ОбычныйПодозреваемый написал (почти наверняка саркастически), что я "милый".

\- Спасибо, - громко говорю я.

Дальше неизбежные каламбуры про крекеры Грэма.

В порыве раздражения я захожу в систему со своего фальшивого профиля и печатаю: "ОМФГ, Уилла Грэма только что снова арестовали. Федералы у его дома уже 30 минут. Просто остаются в машине без опознавательных знаков". Сижу и жду, пока у всех сносит крышу, пока наконец не заходит Администратор (бинго!), требовательно спрашивая, кто я и откуда знаю это (смутно удручает, что все, включая ее, принимают навязчивый интерес к засаде у дома Уилла Грэма как данность и даже не спрашивают об этой части). Я отвечаю: "Свяжитесь с мисс Пернелл СРОЧНО". Я доволен этой идеей: упомянуть Джека Кроуфорда было бы слишком очевидным - все знают, кто такой Джек, но упоминание Кейд подразумевает для Фредди нужное количество знаний у источника, чтобы задуматься об этом всерьез, и я ухмыляюсь себе при мысли о потерянных на этом (надеюсь) часах. Я хочу добавить что-то вроде восклицания _("Еще одна пародия на правосудие"),_ но решаю не испытывать судьбу.

Я проматываю страницу вверх и заканчиваю читать комментарии к статье. Выводы обо мне бывают двух основных типов: невероятно нелестные и пугающе восторженные. Возможно, я должен быть обеспокоен _(должен_ ли я быть обеспокоен?). А затем, под всем этим, выделяется кое-что совершенно иное. Под всеми вариантами "он непонятый гений!" и "он гребаный психопат!" юзер под ником Манилоа написал: _"Мангуст, которого я бы предпочел иметь в своем доме, когда мимо проползает змея."_. Я отодвигаю свой стул и подпрыгиваю, словно ужаленный.

Блять.

Блять, блять, блять.

Я очень хорошо помню тот разговор. Конечно, я помню, ведь это был первый раз, когда я нормально общался с тобой. Ты пришел в мой номер, размахивая контейнером, чтобы заставить меня есть человеческую плоть без осознания этого (начало всего, как я полагаю). И ты заставил меня смеяться до безобразия подходящей аналогией Джека и чашки. И я разрывался между "Ну, спасибо, наверное. Это лучше, чем быть чашкой" и "Стоп, что... ты только что назвал меня мангустом?".

Змеи и мангусты - это не такая уж редкая комбинация. Так? Это ведь то, что люди часто говорят? Я не знаю. Мог ли кто-то еще узнать, что ты говорил мне это? Этого нет в открытом доступе, я уверен. Как оно может быть? Пытаюсь вспомнить, говорил ли я когда-нибудь это самому себе. Может, в отделе бихевиористики. Может, Чилтону - но это кажется не слишком вероятным. Зачем бы я стал рассказывать ему такие мелочи? Я боролся за свою жизнь (благодаря тебе). И даже если бы я рассказал, сейчас он вряд ли в состоянии что-то сделать с этим. И конечно, он не смог бы сделать этого? Я возвращаюсь к ноутбуку, чтобы открыть гугл и провести поистине сюрреалистичные десять минут, вводя разные комбинации твоего и моего имени вместе со "змеей" и "мангустом", чтобы увидеть, есть ли там эта информация, чтобы ее мог узнать кто-то еще. Ничего не выходит, кроме этой же страницы на TattleCrime, и я испытываю дезориентирующую смесь глубокого облегчения и тревожного разочарования. Это все еще не означает, что это ты. Это может быть совпадением (хотя маловероятным, верно?). Это может означать, что кто-то играет со мной (более вероятно). Это можешь ты играть со мной. Боже, это все же ты? Это ты? Я хочу, чтобы это был ты (отчаянно), и идея об этом может абсолютно свести с ума.

Манилоа... что, блять, это вообще значит? Я открываю новую вкладку и печатаю это слово. Мои руки трясутся. Я делаю ошибку в написании и это заканчивается тем, что мне выходят объявления для туристов в Маниле. Вот оно: Манилоа, самоанский бог... каннибализма. Что, серьезно? Я листаю сайт: Манилоа ставил ловушки на людей и ел их, а когда они убили его из мести, то были прокляты на поедание друг друга. Я усмехаюсь вопреки всему: это так смехотворно, что я не могу воспринять это всерьез. Это, должно быть, подстава, и это слишком банально для тебя.

Но опять же... что, если это не так? Я тру глаза, виски - усиленно думаю. Что, если это твоя версия личной шутки? Ты знаешь, что я бы прочитал. Вообще, как много людей с TattleCrime знают, что означает Манилоа? Оно звучит как вымышленное, даже не похоже на реальное слово. Никто, кроме меня, не задумался бы над этим комментарием - этот сайт полон различного бреда, на километр слов это не самое странное здесь. Ни для кого другого этот комментарий не отличается от остальных.

Некоторое время я сижу, кусая кожу у края большого пальца, и пытаюсь решить, что делать. Я должен как-то ответить, нет? Что-то про чашку (как, черт возьми, моя жизнь достигла такой точки, когда я сижу, раздумывая, следует ли использовать поддельный профиль, чтобы заняться троллингом на TattleCrime и описать себя как чашку? Господи). Но не станет ли тогда очевидно, что мы говорим, используя код? Станет или нет, в любом случае это привлечет внимание. Должно быть что-то не слишком тайное, но достаточно специфичное, чтобы ты понял, что это я, что твое сообщение получено.

Правда, сначала мне нужно создать новый профиль, потому что ник моего первого профиля - Уилл_Грэм_Праведный_Засранец, и если Манилоа - это действительно ты, то ты никогда не дашь мне забыть об этом.

Я сижу здесь гребаные годы, пока мотыльки трещат вокруг лампочки, затем наконец печатаю: "Бессмысленно скрывать, ты так не думаешь? И что происходит, когда змея и мангуст меняются местами?" Отправляю прежде, чем могу передумать. Мое новое экранное имя - Примавера*****. Этого наверняка будет достаточно? Мое сердце стучит в ушах.

 _Смелые мальчики,_ нелогично бормочу я себе, _не боятся волков._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smoke on the Water - песня Deep Purple.  
> **Петя и Волк - симфоническая сказка для детей, написанная Сергеем Прокофьевым в 1936 году.  
> ***Полагаю, это отсылка к тому, что Миккельсен играл злодея в одном из фильмов про Бонда.  
> ****Уилл говорит, что мог бы быть "wingman", одно из значений слова - друг-помощник на двойном свидании, который развлекает подругу девушки, как-то так.  
> *****Примавера с итальянского - весна.


	6. Chapter 6

Ждать, и смотреть, и бояться, и надеяться.

Я не сплю до четырех утра, заправляясь холодной пиццей и горячим кофе, и с маниакальным упорством обновляю TattleCrime и прокручиваю комментарии. Ничего. _Это ты? Это ты, не так ли? Это должен быть ты, должен быть,_ стучит в моей голове в безумном задыхающемся повторе.

Чтобы скоротать время ожидания, я просматриваю старые темы в поиске других комментариев от пользователя Манилоа. Это несколько проблематично, потому что на сайте нет профилей пользователей, а значит, нет возможности посмотреть историю его комментариев. Я вынужден вручную проверить каждую страницу, но не могу найти чего-то еще - единственное свидетельство, что Манилоа вообще существует не только в моей голове - это те 13 "бей-беги" слов, на которых я теперь зациклен. Возле ника пользователя нет никакого аватара, просто пустой черный квадрат. В конце концов я изматываюсь и засыпаю за столом. Просыпаюсь в полдень с мучительной болью в шее. Мой ответ на месте, невостребованный. Нет никакой реакции.

Провожу рукой по лицу, пытаясь отогнать всплеск разочарования. Я слишком спешу, да? Прошло только 24 часа, плюс-минус еще несколько. Это не означает, что ты вообще не ответишь, может, ты просто не можешь сделать это в данный момент. Возможно, у тебя ограниченный доступ к интернету (хотя сама мысль, что на тебя распространяются те же ограничения, что и на других людей, не кажется убедительной). Может, что-то произошло, и ты хочешь ответить, но не можешь. Вообще-то это кажется еще более неправдоподобным - что с тобой может случиться что-то, над чем у тебя не будет полного контроля. Хотя это не совсем верно, так? В конце концов, с тобой случился я.

Я понимаю, что абсолютно не готов к этому. Я рассматривал гнев, или прощение, или насмешки, или презрение, или что-то таинственное и непостижимое - и я репетировал свои реакции на все эти сценарии с переменным успехом - но я ни разу не смог всерьез представить, что ты не ответишь вообще. Или, может, это твой ответ - безмолвие. Может, твой ответ в игнорировании меня. Нет, конечно, ты бы не поступил так. Какой в этом смысл? Но даже говоря это самому себе, я знаю, что это, вероятно, именно то, что ты мог бы сделать.

Все это снова заставляет меня чувствовать себя измотанным и я проваливаюсь в дрему на некоторое время, судорожно свернувшись в своем кресле. Надеюсь, что увижу сон с тобой, но этого не происходит.

Вечером мой телефон звонит. Я бегом пересекаю комнату, чтобы схватить его, и терплю сильное разочарование, когда вижу имя Аланы на экране.

\- Я просто подумала о тебе, - говорит она и озорно добавляет: - Как прошло твое свидание с Майклом?

\- Это было _не свидание,_ \- практически кричу я.

К ее чести, она сразу отступает.

\- Прости, Уилл, было глупо говорить так. Я не хотела дразнить тебя, просто надеялась, что ты провел хороший вечер... - она неловко замолкает, и я сразу же чувствую себя плохо от того, что накричал на нее. - Он хороший парень, и считает тебя очень интересным. Я подумала, что тебе сейчас нужен новый друг.

\- Знаю, - говорю я. - Спасибо.

Ничего из этого не является ее виной.

\- Что-нибудь от Молли?

\- Документы на развод.

\- Ох, Уилл, мне так жаль.

\- Да, мне тоже.

\- Хочешь встретиться как-нибудь и поговорить об этом? Я рядом, если нужны дружеские уши. Или собутыльник - мы можем утопить нашу печаль вместе.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя нет печали, которую нужно топить, Алана?

\- Я найду.

\- Нет, не надо. Моя не сдастся без боя, мне понадобится поддержка.

\- Мы можем пойти и выпить виски, которым снабжается бар Бюро. Оно может потопить даже "Бисмарк"*, так что у твоей печали не будет шанса.

Мы говорим еще немного, затем я говорю, что позвоню и вешаю трубку. Снова проверяю TattleCrime: все еще ничего, и я ощущаю новый прилив отчаяния. Как я смогу пойти и сидеть с Аланой, фабрикуя целый рассказ о своей эмоциональной жизни, который подойдет для ее ушей? Ты витаешь между нами все это время, непостижимый и неназываемый, - истина заложена в молчании и просветах между словами. Есть так много, что я хочу сказать ей и никогда не смогу.

*****

Через 4 дня после сообщения на TattleCrime я получаю звонок от Майкла. Я не давал ему свой номер и слегка раздражен тем, что он так просто пошел дальше и нашел его (снова Алана, почти наверняка).

\- Привет, Уилл, - вежливо говорит он. - Как поживаешь?

\- Прекрасно, спасибо, - отвечаю я. Не спрашиваю, как он, и повисает легкая пауза, как если бы он ждал, что я отвечу тем же. Когда он понимает, что этого не произойдет (отлично, Майкл), прет дальше, не испугавшись:

\- Я надеюсь, ты провел приятный вечер на прошлой неделе?

О Боже, неужели мы действительно собираемся делать это - я сказал ему, что это было прекрасно, зачем ему нужно услышать это еще раз? Я с раздражением отказываюсь играть в это и спрашиваю:

\- Что я могу сделать для тебя?

\- О, не беспокойся, Уилл, - отвечает он и смеется; его не волнует, что я грубый маленький кусок дерьма. Господи, этого парня хоть что-нибудь смущает? Если бы он был здесь, то, вероятно, похлопал бы меня по спине. - Я вообще-то не ждал от тебя ничего, - продолжает он. - Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо пообщаться, как говорят у вас в Америке, и хотел узнать, можешь ли ты встретиться, чтобы выпить что-нибудь? Например, сегодня после работы?

Я понимаю, что снова попал в ловушку, но излишне говорить, что теперь я ощущаю некий стыд за свою первоначальную резкость, поэтому позволяю ему заставить меня согласиться на встречу в том же баре, куда мы ходили с Аланой - на что он, вероятно, рассчитывал с самого начала - и понимаю, что уровень моей социальной неловкости не только трогательно-предсказуемо вырос, но и в качестве дополнительного бонуса преобразовался в чувство вины, погружающее меня в реальное общение. Я сижу напротив него, сумрачный и серьезный, и после одного пива скатываюсь в чувство слезливой жалости к себе, а после еще нескольких - в откровенное уныние.

\- Ты выглядишь очень поглощенным, - говорит Майкл (что, я полагаю, один из его вариантов начала разговора). - Я иногда ощущаю отсутствие в тебе чего-то, Уилл, словно часть тебя блуждает вдали от остальных, - он негромко цитирует: _\- Вдали от земных забот._

\- Иногда я чувствую себя половиной человека, - выпаливаю я. Я так надрался, что огни в баре начинают плавать и переливаться, дублируя друг друга. _Я ампутировал вторую половину,_ думаю я. _Оторвал ее и швырнул в море._

Майкл смотрит на меня задумчиво и серьезно.

\- Если ты не возражаешь, что я говорю это, Уилл, - в конце концов начинает он, - мне кажется, ты как те люди, у которых разбито сердце.

\- Не совсем, - отвечаю я. Он выжидает. - Это сложно, - наконец удается мне выдавить.

Если он когда-нибудь припомнит мне это, я всегда смогу притвориться, что говорил о Молли.

*****

Через неделю после того сообщения я наконец начинаю признавать, что это нехорошо и что ты не собираешься ничего подтверждать. Что, вероятно, ты никогда не намеревался делать этого. Что ты мог просто развлекать себя, и это все - часть какой-то большой игры, в которую я не знаю, как играть. Но зачем тебе делать это? Зачем? В конце концов, ты спас меня... ты мог бы просто оставить меня умирать, но не сделал этого. Должна быть какая-то причина для этого, для всего этого (ее нет... наверняка должна быть?), но я не могу найти ее.

\- Пока нет вестей от Лектера, - вздыхает Джек, бросая листы докладов на стол. - Словно он просто исчез с лица этой проклятой земли.

\- Да, - рассеянно отвечаю я. - Он это может.

Я смотрю в окно на то, как птицы, словно вихревое прошлое, дико кружат, гонимые ветром, проносятся и падают, как пилоты-камикадзе. Мое отражение очень бледное, и я знаю, что не могу так продолжать.

*****

Две недели после сообщения. Я получаю еще один звонок от Джека, он просит проконсультировать новую схему серийных убийств. Я решаю сказать ему нет, но в итоге передумываю, потому что это действительно облегчение - иметь что-то, на чем можно сосредоточиться, помимо безумия, назревающего в моем черепе. Преступник травит своих жертв и калечит тела после смерти - такое сочетание методов нападения весьма необычно (это интересно), и я провожу много времени за файлами дела.

На выходе сталкиваюсь с Сандерсоном, новым заместителем руководителя отдела криминалистики. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что я ему не нравлюсь. Очевидно, потому что я имею неограниченный доступ к лаборатории, в то время как он должен звонить заранее и получать разрешение (я как-то подслушал, как он жаловался Джеку по этому поводу и повторял: "Но как _ему_ дают разрешение?" Я отчасти надеялся, что Джек поставит его на место, сказав что-то типа "Потому что это Уилл Грэм и он чертов гений", но, конечно, он этого не сделал). На самом деле я знаю, что невысказанной причиной неприязни Сандерсона является то, что он не доверяет мне и думает, что я странный и чудаковатый (честно говоря, он не совсем не прав). Он замечает меня, кивает на стопку бумаг, которую я несу, и спрашивает:

\- У тебя есть разрешение на их перемещение?

Я смотрю на документы, затем снова на него и говорю:

\- Нет.

Терпеливо жду, когда до него это дойдет, и мне вообще-то похер, что он сможет с этим сделать.

О, да, вот оно.

\- Ага... ну... ты должен быть осторожен, - сердито говорит он. - Это _улики,_ приятель.

\- Вообще-то, технически - нет, это дополнительная информация, - отвечаю я. - Приятель.

Одариваю его (странной, чудаковатой) улыбкой и исчезаю в кабинете Прайса, хлопая дверью с самодовольно торжествующим треском.

Поначалу кажется, что общего у жертв только то, что они были молодыми, физически привлекательными мужчинами. Немного раскопок, дедукции и серии звонков под деликатно сформулированными предлогами в конечном счете показывают, что часть времени все они работали в эскорте.

\- Фиксация на проституции и/или моральных комплексах; возможно, религиозный фанатик, - говорит Зеллер. - Мы должны послать кого-нибудь в эскорт, выманить убийцу и схватить его за жалкую задницу.

\- Мы не можем утверждать, что это не женщина, - рассудительно говорит Джек. - Говорят, что отравление - женский способ, не так ли? Хотя да, я согласен: статистически более вероятно, что это мужчина.

\- Я по-прежнему думаю, что нам нужен фальшивый эскорт, - вставляет Зеллер, упорно не желая отказываться от этого плана.

\- Ты всегда мог бы сделать это, Уилл, - добавляет Прайс. - Ну, знаешь, ради общего блага. Пожертвовать попкой ради службы.

Я давлюсь своим кофе. Прайс ласково гладит меня по спине.

\- Уилл _мог бы_ сделать это, - с надеждой говорит Зеллер.

\- Для _науки,_ \- добавляет Прайс.

\- Да, Уилл _мог бы,_ но он не будет делать этого, - говорит Джек.

Я не могу удержаться от смеха: несмотря ни на что, на самом деле довольно приятно снова ощутить себя частью команды. Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Я должен. Должен ли? Я должен начать работать над делами постоянно. Мне так скучно, что я совершаю практически беспрецедентный шаг - печатаю все свои впечатления о серии убийств для Джека (на бумаге со сраным фирменным бланком, не меньше) и оставляю его секретарю в маленьком аккуратном конверте. Я пойду и поговорю с ним, скажу ему, что хочу консультировать на постоянной основе. _Любовь и работа - краеугольные камни нашей человечности,_ согласно Фрейду. Не сказать, что после всего случившегося в моей жизни осталось что-то еще.

*****

Три недели после нуля. Я наконец запасаюсь достаточной мотивацией для встречи с Аланой, и, едва увидев ее, поражаюсь, какого хрена не устроил это раньше. Мы нашли уютный бар, ветхий и гостеприимный - тот тип мест, где на стенах потертые плакаты и из проигрывателя доносится Боб Марли. Ничего похожего на напыщенное претенциозное место, куда ходили мы с Майклом, и я чувствую, что начинаю немного расслабляться, напряжение покидает мою грудь и плечи. Бармен пытается приударить за Аланой и мы обсуждаем его ужасную пикап-линию, догоняясь виски и хихикая, как школьники. Я вызываюсь добровольцем за следующей порцией, затем Алана решает, что хочет извлечь больше удовольствия из скорбных усилий бармена по соблазнению и отклоняет мое предложение.

\- Удачи, камрад, - говорю я, и мы неуклюже хлопаем друг друга по ладони. Алана смеется так сильно, что ее щеки розовеют. Когда она уходит, я проверяю телефон и удивлен четырьмя пропущенными звонками от Джека. Должно быть, что-то случилось. Такая настойчивость не в его привычках - обычно он оставляет повелительное сообщение и ждет, когда я перезвоню. Я жестом показываю на экран, когда возвращается Алана, и говорю:

\- Мне нужно разобраться с этим.

Джек отвечает сразу же и орет:

\- Уилл! Какого хрена ты не брал трубку?

Его голос очень серьезен, и на меня накатывает внезапная волна страха.

\- Что такое? - резко спрашиваю я. - Джек? Что не так?

Алана встревоженно и настороженно смотрит на меня.

\- Кое-что произошло, Уилл, - говорит Джек без дальнейших предисловий. - Мэттью Браун сбежал из-под стражи два часа назад.

Сначала я так поглощен своим облегчением/разочарованием, что он позвонил не для того, чтобы сказать, что они арестовали тебя (снова), что не понимаю полностью значение его слов.

\- Мэттью Браун? - тупо повторяю и слышу немного испуганный вздох со стороны Аланы.

\- Его перевели в другую тюрьму, и он напал на охранников во время перевозки, - продолжает Джек. Он не добавляет _"прям как ты",_ но я задаюсь вопросом, думает ли он об этом, а вслух говорю:

\- Черт.

\- Именно.

\- Охранники еще живы?

\- Да, но только лишь потому, что он, очевидно, хотел уйти оттуда как можно скорее. Его приоритетом было подчинить, а не убить, но только на время - Бог знает, что он собирается делать сейчас на свободе. Мы разослали предупреждения, заблокировали дороги, как обычно.

\- Есть что-то, что я могу сделать?

\- Нет, пока нет. Я дам тебе знать, - пауза. - Будь осторожнее, Уилл, - говорит Джек, - ты знаешь, что он может прийти за тобой. Думаю, нужно поставить охрану у твоего дома.

\- Да, - отвечаю я. - Да, это, вероятно, хорошая идея. Спасибо.

\- Нет проблем, - говорит он.

Я больше ничего не говорю, и после недолгого молчания он вешает трубку.

Я осторожно засовываю телефон в карман куртки и поворачиваюсь к Алане.

\- Это был Джек, - без надобности уточняю я (конечно же, она знает, что это был Джек). - Мэттью Браун сбежал.

\- О Боже, - она смотрит с ужасом.

\- Да, - я не знаю, что еще добавить. Имя Мэттью Брауна является проводником для всех видов ужаса и безысходности, направляя к крошечной подземной камере, склепу в зале суда и смертному приговору, подписанному мною для тебя. Я чувствую, как комната начинает вращаться, и цепляюсь за стол, пытаясь не упасть, пытаясь сохранить слабый контроль над гравитацией (и реальностью).

\- Уилл? - зовет Алана. Ее голос кажется очень далеким.

\- Как ты себя почувствовала, - внезапно выпаливаю я, - когда обнаружила, кем на самом деле был Ганнибал?

Она немного вздрагивает от этого.

\- Ого. _Не_ то, что я ожидала от тебя.

\- Да, _но как ты себя почувствовала?_ \- я не могу оставить это. Боже, что со мной, почему я спрашиваю ее об этом?

\- Наверное, почти так же, как ты, - отвечает она после паузы, - кроме того, что тебе удалось понять это самому.

\- И никто не поверил мне, - я не могу остановиться.

\- И никто не поверил тебе, - она напряженно отхлебывает свое вино. Ее рука дрожит - совсем немного - и она кладет ее на стол, чтобы унять дрожь. - Не знаю... Я не знаю, что сказать тебе. Я ощутила ужас. Шок. Злость. Унижение от того, что не заметила этого раньше.

\- Я в основном был зол, - говорю я. _Зол, очарован, оживлен, напуган, взбудоражен... и это изменило все, но не так, как для нее._ Я отпиваю из своего бокала. - Думаешь, он вернется?

Она задумчиво смотрит на меня, затем наконец говорит:

\- Нет, если у него есть рассудок.

\- Думаю, он может вернуться когда-нибудь... Думаю. Думаю, он может, - теперь я бормочу, частично говоря с самим собой, и ей приходится наклониться, чтобы расслышать меня.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто хочешь, чтобы он вернулся, - наконец отвечает она и хмурится.

\- Игра еще не закончена, - отвечаю. Теперь я тоже хмурюсь (в основном на себя из-за того, что никак не заткнусь нахер). Я знаю, что горько пожалею об этом разговоре завтра, когда буду трезвый. Уже вижу самого себя - сгорбленного в своей квартире в конвульсиях стыда и тревоги, вспоминающего свою пьяную исповедь - но это словно прорыв плотины, и я не могу остановить поток эмоций, накопившихся за последние несколько недель.

\- Тебе нужно выпить воды, - все, что говорит Алана. - Я принесу. Иначе мы можем потерять тебя завтра в адском похмелье.

\- Нет, - быстро говорю я и хватаю ее за рукав. - Не уходи, не оставляй меня.

\- Хорошо, - она звучит тревожно, не совсем уверенная в том, что происходит со мной. Берет мою руку и потирает пальцем костяшки. - Хорошо, Уилл. Что тебе нужно? Скажи, как я могу помочь тебе.

\- Мэттью Браун вернулся, - нелогично говорю я. И вдруг всего этого становится слишком много, меня трясет и трясет, _и почему тебя здесь нет?_

\- Ш-ш, ш-ш, - Алана притягивает меня к себе, поглаживая мои плечи, успокаивая так, как успокаивала бы своего ребенка. - Все хорошо, Уилл. Ты просто вымотался и переутомился. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Затем она внезапно отстраняется и смотрит на меня. И ни с того ни с сего мягко говорит:

\- Ты любил его, так?

Она не говорит имя, но в этом нет необходимости. Оно тут, невысказанное (неизреченное). Мы оба знаем, что она имеет в виду тебя.

Я ощущаю, как сдавленное рыдание угрожает вырваться из моей груди, и в этот момент презираю себя донельзя. Медленно позволяю своей голове опуститься к рукам, мои плечи дрожат.

\- Все хорошо, Уилл, ш-ш, все хорошо, - говорит она (хотя это явно не так, о _господи)._ Но даже если она наполовину в таком ужасе, в каком должна быть по моим подозрениям, она сохраняет достаточное самообладание, чтобы не показать этого. Это не утешение, но хоть что-то.

Позже она помогает мне направить мои свинцовые руки в рукава куртки, дарит прощальные объятия и запихивает в такси. Стоит у дороги и смотрит мне вслед, ее алый плащ светится ярким пятном под уличным фонарем. Я резко сажусь как следует и смотрю на дорогу и машины, с ревом проезжающие мимо нашей. Луна полная, и город залит ее бледным светом. Я знаю, что скоро сожаление и стыд накроет меня с головой, но прямо сейчас, в этот момент, я комфортно застываю.

 _"Это еще не конец,_ \- думаю я. Провожу пальцем по стеклу. _\- Ты все еще где-то там. Ты ждешь. Я знаю, что ты ждешь"._

Ты и я. Мы были неистово противостоящими двойниками: север и юг, лево и право (и неправильно). Ты - неудержимая сила, я - неподвижный объект. Мы были противоположностями, не так ли, притягиваемыми друг к другу природой и инстинктом. Как материя и антиматерия... противоположности притягиваются. "Материя" означает что-то имеющее значение, что-то немаловажное. Это означает, что все было не зря. _"Материя на самом деле не существует,_ \- сказал ты мне однажды, - _этот концепт абсолютно противоречив, универсальная абстракция"._ Ну, пошел ты, _пошел ты,_ потому что на этот раз ты ошибся. Потому что это что-то значит. Это важно. То, что у нас было - важно. Это имеет значение, это немаловажно. _Это так._ Это существует и это важно, и это все было не зря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Бисмарк" - один из самых известных немецких кораблей времен Великой Отечественной.


	7. Chapter 7

Этой ночью ты мне снишься.

_Я наблюдаю за тем, как ты рисуешь: твой карандаш танцует по бумаге в быстрых решительных жестах, каждая линия выводится с невероятной целеустремленностью. Я очарован твоими руками: они прекрасны, эти руки хирурга, музыканта или скульптора. Почему-то это звучит неправильно - говорить, что у мужчины прекрасные руки, но у тебя они действительно такие._

_\- Что ты рисуешь? - спрашиваю я._

_\- Тебя._

_\- Могу я посмотреть?_

_Ты безмолвно передаешь мне его. Фигура на твоем рисунке выглядит дикой и безумной. С бумаги пристально смотрю я, забрызганный кровью; и я сразу понимаю, что этот вариант меня создан, чтобы смотреть с листа и видеть тебя, твою реальность, видеть то, что ты такое на самом деле под костюмом человека. Ты просидел несколько часов, тщательно обрабатывая рисунок, зная, что эти нарисованные карандашом глаза будут смотреть на тебя с жаждой резни и обожанием. Если ты был шепотом в моем коконе, то этот рисунок - несомненно, зловещей бабочкой, что наконец вырвалась наружу - чудовищно и неистово, и отпечаталась на твоем наброске. Яростно и гротескно прекрасно._

_\- Это потрясающе, - говорю я._

_\- Да? - ты звучишь заинтригованно. - Я полагал, ты будешь встревожен._

_Я знаю, что встревоженность была бы нормальной реакцией - правильной реакцией - но также я знаю, что больше не забочусь о том, чтобы быть нормальным или правильным. Я смотрю на тебя, размышляя об этом, и ничего не говорю. Внезапно - бесшумно - ты выбираешься из кресла и двигаешься в мою сторону. Пугает то, как быстро ты можешь передвигаться, если хочешь. Я поднимаюсь. Пошатнувшись. Затем делаю несколько шагов назад, пока не натыкаюсь на стену, но ты по-прежнему наступаешь. Ты лишь слегка выше меня, но твое присутствие настолько ощутимо, что, кажется, ты заполняешь всю комнату. Теперь мы достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться. Я знаю, что могу сбежать, если действительно захочу этого - ударить тебя в пах, в живот - но даже если эта мысль посещает меня, я не собираюсь делать ничего из этого, и даже не собираюсь пробовать._

_\- Повернись, - говоришь ты. Твой голос мягкий и ласковый, и когда я повинуюсь, ты тихо выдыхаешь, так, что это почти похоже на шипение. - Хорошо. Теперь подними руки перед собой и обопрись о стену._

_\- Ты собираешься причинить мне боль? - спрашиваю я. Хотя я спокоен, несмотря ни на что, как будто меня это вообще не заботит. Почему я так спокоен? Я не понимаю, хотя подозреваю, что ты мог бы знать._

_Ты прижимаешься губами к моей шее, и я кожей чувствую твою улыбку._

_\- Зависит от того, - произносишь ты, - хочешь ли ты, чтобы я это сделал?_

_Ты тянешься к моим рукам, прижатым к стене, и оборачиваешь пальцы вокруг моих запястий. Твоя рука такая большая, что ты можешь обхватить их одновременно - твоя прекрасная рука хирурга/артиста/палача. Твоя вторая рука проделывает путь вниз к моему животу, и мое дыхание обрывается судорожным вздохом._

_\- Такой чувствительный, - говоришь ты._

_Медленно скользишь одним длинным пальцем под пояс моих джинсов и маленькими кружочками массажируешь мою левую бедренную кость. Я снова задыхаюсь и позволяю своей голове откинуться на твое плечо._

_\- Ты такой отзывчивый, это великолепно, - мурлычешь ты мне на ухо, нежно и пугающе. - А ведь мы еще даже не начали._

_\- О Боже, - говорю я._

_\- Нет, - насмешливо отвечаешь ты. - Просто я._

_Все мое тело кричит от напряжения и необходимости, разрываемое противоречащими инстинктами: бороться/бежать/замереть/подчиниться. Ты собираешься удерживать меня на месте одной рукой и трахать у этой стены, и я знаю, что это действительно плохая идея и не то, что я должен делать (вообще) - и что я должен беспокоиться из-за этого (очень), но пока я не обеспокоен._

_\- Пожалуйста, - говорю я срывающимся голосом. - Пожалуйста..._

_\- Пожалуйста что, Уилл? О чем ты молишь?_

_Я качаю головой. Не могу заставить себя ответить, не могу передать словами то, что я хочу (в чем нуждаюсь) от тебя, что меня раздирают ненависть и любовь и желание. Нелогично я считаю, что озвучивание этого станет тем самым определяющим моментом, который изменит все, что как только я произнесу это вслух, все мои силы и контроль будут переданы тебе. Гейм, сет и матч._

_\- Скажи мне, - настаиваешь ты. - Я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь это._

Я просыпаюсь резко, и это ужасно, почти физически больно, словно когтистые руки вырывают меня из сна. Что за хрень происходит со мной? Я почти болезненно возбужден. Мне нужно в туалет, чтобы позаботиться о последствиях ночных событий, обрушившихся на меня, и я издаю громкий стон от весьма жуткой смеси похмелья, ужаса и абсолютного унижения. Шарю по прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы проверить телефон. Никаких звонков или сообщений. Это хороший знак или ужасный? Или/или. Ох блять.

На несколько секунд я себя чувствую несколько подавленным тем, как это все _предельно_ отвратительно. Этого слишком много, чтобы можно было размышлять об этом без кофе, так что я оборачиваюсь в плед, чтобы защититься от холода, и плетусь в сторону кухни. Но сначала выглядываю из окна спальни на дорогу и сразу замечаю черную машину, припаркованную напротив. Там на переднем сиденье двое парней попивают кофе из стаканов на вынос и поглядывают на дорогу - почти наверняка охрана от Джека. Он не терял времени, надо отдать ему должное.

Как только я поглощаю дозу кофеина, ощущаю себя чуть более готовым к началу решения незавидных задач по распутыванию своих различных проблем. Проблема первая: похмелье. Я выискиваю таблетки "Берокка" и запиваю их кофе.

Проблема вторая: у меня был невероятно реалистичный эротический сон с твоим участием. Хотя в ретроспективе это, возможно, не столько проблема, сколько естественное (неизбежное) развитие, поэтому я решаю не давать этой мысли слишком беспокоить меня (то есть вообще не беспокоить). Хотя, конечно, это не обычное явление, все равно это случилось не в первый раз - и, по крайней мере, это показывает, что мое подсознание гораздо более честное, чем сознание. Не то чтобы я не осознавал напряжения, вибрирующего между нами. Конечно же, я осознавал - по меньшей мере, к концу. В свою очередь, я уверен, что ты это осознал задолго до меня (как и все остальное, самодовольный ты ублюдок), хотя никогда не упоминал об этом. Почему не упоминал? Боялся реакции, которую мог бы получить? Кажется маловероятным - я не могу представить, что тебя заботят такие вещи. Более вероятно, что ты разыгрывал долгую партию. Или, может, тебя это вообще не волновало. Полагаю, такое тоже возможно. Ты всегда казался выше того, что доводило обычных людей до белого каления. Я помню, как когда кто-то доверял тебе свое любовное горе на одном из твоих званых обедов, ты просто смотрел на них на протяжении всего рассказа со скукой и весело и увлеченно на поворотах: так ученый может выглядеть во время исследования лабораторной крысы.

В любом случае, блин - проблема решена. На чем я остановился?

Проблема третья: на данный момент меня несравненно больше беспокоит мое пьяное признание Алане. Могу сказать, что это будет серьезным потрясением - я уже чувствую себя вымотанным, представляя серьезные тревожные разговоры, в которые она заставит меня ввязаться. И что если она скажет Джеку? Я морщусь, нервно покусывая большой палец. Нет, она не сделает этого. Сделает? Нет, не думаю. Тебя здесь нет. Ей не нужно этого делать. Это унизит меня, взбесит Джека (призрак безумно злого Джека сразу же всплывает в моей голове и я быстро говорю ему отвалить) и не приведет ни к чему конструктивному. Не приведет, ведь так? Конечно, Алана не сделает этого. Блять.

Проблема четвертая: для нынешних задач самая проблематичная из всех. Сумасшедший убийца с неистовой одержимостью/обидой на меня сбежал из-под стражи и может находиться, где угодно. Масштаб этой проблемы так огромен, что у меня даже нет слов на спор с самим собой. Это такая хрень: у кого, блять, вообще бывают такие проблемы? (ну... у меня, очевидно). Прямо сейчас я отдаюсь на милость событий, и это полное дерьмо, потому что кому как не мне знать, что события - так же, как и ты - не имеют пощады вообще.

Это феерически ужасное осознание (не упоминая об озвучивании Собственной Цели в попытке мыслить конструктивно), так что на этом моменте я принимаю исполнительное решение сказать "иди нахуй" своей импровизированной проблеморешательной сессии и совсем отказываюсь от нее в пользу ковыляния в душ и судорожного, почти виноватого передергивания, когда я прислоняюсь спиной к прохладному кафелю. Это занимает не много времени, и я кончаю так сильно, что почти отключаюсь.

Позже я сушу полотенцем волосы и мыслями возвращаюсь к этому сну. Если быть более честным, мое подсознание понимает гораздо больше, чем я сам, потому что в глубине души за всеми разумными сомнениями я знаю, что если бы эта сцена была реальной, я бы умолял тебя, не задумываясь.

*****

Спустя два дня новостей по-прежнему нет, и призрак Мэттью Брауна продолжает являться поверх всего без разрешения. Я становлюсь нестерпимо дерганым, нахожусь в постоянном беспокойстве, не переставая оглядываться через плечо. Это напоминает мне игру, в которую я играл в детстве, называлась она _"Сколько времени, мистер Волк?"_ Один игрок стоял, отвернувшись, а остальные дети скучивались за ним в стаю, делая шаги к нему. Ребенок впереди часто оборачивался, и если кто-то в этот момент находился в движении, то выходил из игры. Но в конце концов с ужасной неизбежностью и воплем удовлетворения чья-то рука хлопала по плечу первого игрока, и он никогда не знал, что это скоро случится, никогда не мог заметить это вовремя. Я всегда ненавидел эту чертову игру.

С того самого звонка Джека я играл в _мистера Волка_ с Мэттью Брауном.

Вспоминаю твои слова снова и снова: _Такие смелые мальчики, как он, не боятся волков._  
Но в глубине души я знаю, что это не верно, потому что я боюсь. Боюсь.

*****

Майкл снова звонит мне следующим вечером, я замечаю, что мои раздраженные вздохи становятся (слегка) сдержаннее с каждым разом. Может, Алана была права - действительно очень приятно иметь друга.

 _"Не дай бог еще подружимся",_ \- однажды сказал ты мне. _"Я не нахожу вас интересным",_ \- ответил я. Ты просто посмотрел на меня задумчиво, выждал время и с небольшим ярким блеском в глазах сказал: _"Найдете"._

\- Как поживаешь? - спрашивает Майкл, когда я поднимаю трубку. - Я был обеспокоен. Алана рассказала мне об этом Брауне - ужасная история.

Я не могу удержаться от смеха из-за этого изумительного уровня недосказанности.

\- Да, это полное дерьмо, - отвечаю. Задумываюсь, рассказала ли Алана ему что-нибудь еще, но быстро отвергаю эту параноидальную мысль.

\- Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе?

\- Спасибо, но нет. Сейчас я предпочту остаться один, - я пожимаю плечами, хотя его тут нет, чтобы увидеть это. - Ну, знаешь, как это - задраить люки.  
(Морщусь, когда слышу сам себя: я звучу как старый придурок в жилете, размахивающий дробовиком). Тем не менее теперь я достаточно хорошо знаком с его тактикой, чтобы предвидеть вежливое возражение и то, что он напросится приехать ко мне. Он никогда не принимает "нет" за ответ. В какой-то момент (возможно, не столь отдаленный) эта вежливая настойчивость перейдет во властную и раздражающую, но сейчас есть что-то неуловимо обнадеживающее в его желании видеть меня. Это заставляет меня ощутить так, словно дело не совсем проиграно.

Майкл прибывает через час с бутылкой вина и вкусно пахнущей едой в ряде аккуратных коробочек на вынос. Он явно опешил от состояния квартиры, и меня согревает тот факт, что он достаточно правдив, чтобы не выдать серию лживых банальностей по поводу этого дерьмового места. Он бродит вокруг, пока я пытаюсь выстроить для нас достаточно чистые тарелки и столовые приборы, и воспринимаю все это его глазами и ушами: сирены, воющие за окном, крики с улицы, открытые фонари и протекающие трубы, общая атмосфера нищеты и безысходности, которая накрывает все, словно слой пыли. Он возвращается и тянет стул к засаленному, покрытому пластиком столу.

\- Не то, что я ожидал, - говорит осторожно.

\- Да, полагаю, что нет, - отвечаю, хотя я заинтригован вопреки себе тем, что именно он _ожидал._

\- Так что тебя прибило именно к этому берегу? - спрашивает он. - Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что ты здесь скорее по выбору, чем по необходимости.

Я удивлен, потому что это показывает уровень остроты восприятия, которого я от него не ожидал.

\- Я хотел попасть на землю, - говорю наконец, что почти (хотя не так ужасно) как то "задраить люки", сказанное мною ранее. Возможно, мне следует просто согласиться с неизбежным и обратиться к основанию культа Судного дня. Я мог бы назвать его Конечной Станцией Грэма... Нет, не мог бы, это звучит дерьмово.

\- Уилл? - говорит Майкл. - Ты не слушаешь меня.

О боже, он звучит раздраженно (я знал, что моя неисправимая отдаленность в конце концов выведет его из себя).

\- Извини, - говорю я. - Я просто... - _думал о том, как назвать свой культ Судного дня._ \- Эм, я просто... думал.

\- Я спрашивал тебя, решил ли ты вести затворнический образ жизни, потому что тебе нужно было затаиться на некоторое время?

\- Да, что-то вроде того, - отвечаю. Делаю это, чтобы отвлечь его, но даже говоря это, осознаю, что это по сути верно.

\- Это хорошо, - говорит он (хорошо? Определенно, нет). - Потому что если бы это был вопрос _денег..._

О черт, нет. Он ведь не может действительно верить, что может приехать сюда как пресловутый белый рыцарь, размахивающий чековыми книжками? Может? Он думает, что может _купить_ меня?

\- Это не вопрос денег, - твердо произношу я.

Тот факт, что он вообще _намекает_ на это, хотя и чинно, заставляет меня ощутить себя некомфортно.

\- Прости, Уилл, - говорит он. - Должно быть, это прозвучало ужасно покровительственно. Я просто имел в виду, что я... ну, я финансово _благополучен,_ так скажем, и всегда был бы очень счастлив помочь другу, который нуждается в этом.

В очередной раз его реакция заставляет меня передумать, и я размышляю, не занял ли я излишне оборонительную и грубую позицию перед добрым человеком, который просто хочет попытаться сделать мою паршивую жизнь чуть менее несчастной (и _финансово благополучной_ тоже). Я по-прежнему не могу заставить себя извиниться, но улыбаюсь и говорю ему, что все в порядке (так и есть... вроде).

После еды - которая настолько сочная и аппетитная, что назвать ее едой на вынос кажется оскорблением - мы наливаем остаток вина и я предлагаю поставить какую-нибудь музыку, прежде чем вспоминаю, что у меня больше нет CD-проигрывателя. Вместо этого мы сидим на стульях (Боже, мне нужен диван в этот момент. Почему у меня нет дивана?), но если ему и причиняет страдания нахождение в моей спартанской каморке, он больше не показывает этого. Я рассказываю ему о некоторых делах, над которыми работал на протяжении многих лет, тщательно отбирая их и редактируя в ходе рассказа (на самом деле это все четко разделено пополам - до тебя и после тебя, и о более поздних делах я не упоминаю вообще). Он проявляет интерес и задает умные вопросы, и я размышляю о том, как приятно наконец иметь мыслящую аудиторию после всех этих ночей декламации в пустоту. Несколько раз он позволяет своему взгляду задержаться на моих губах, и я знаю, что он хочет поцеловать меня.

Поспешно отвожу глаза, делая вид, что я не заметил. По этому поводу я действительно начинаю ощущать смутные угрызения совести перед Майклом. Пытаюсь оттолкнуть их, и иногда успешно, но они неизменно возвращаются, ноющие и раздражающие, как что-то застрявшее в зубах. Я знаю, что это правильно - любезно и прямолинейно - выйти на его уровень и дать ясно понять, что я не могу дать ему то, чего он хочет. Но всякий раз, когда я рассматриваю этот вариант, отступаю назад. _Потому что если ты скажешь ему, что не собираешься трахаться с ним,_ шипит мой внутренний голос, _тогда ему станет скучно, он уйдет и ты останешься снова один._ В плохие дни я не могу решить, что хуже - тот факт, что я готов использовать очень хорошего человека, который заслуживает лучшего, или что я стал настолько жалким и отчаянно одиноким, что готов опуститься до того, чтобы цепляться и нуждаться в ком-то, кого в прошлой жизни я бы старался изо всех сил избегать. На короткое время я даже рассматривал вариант сдаться. Помню, как читал совет королевы Виктории, который она дала своей дочери: "лежи и думай об Англии"*. Я мог бы лежать и думать о Балтиморе (или ФБР, или Монументе Вашингтона, или, более вероятно, лежать и думать о тебе). Может, это было бы не так уж плохо - у меня не было секса годами, я мог бы даже насладиться этим. Но даже представляя это, я знаю, что нет абсолютно никакого шанса, что я когда-либо пойду на это. Потому что единственный мужчина, которого я могу представить с собой в постели - это ты, и на этом этапе я больше даже не пытаюсь отрицать это перед самим собой.

*****

Через неделю после побега Мэттью Брауна и отсутствия чего-либо еще от него, это изводит меня до такой степени, что я наконец сдаюсь и иду к Джеку. Я точно знаю, что он ничего не слышал - он бы уже сказал мне, если бы да - но просто сидеть и ждать становится невтерпеж и мне нужно сделать что-то конкретное. Джек не кажется удивленным при моем виде, хотя меня не приглашали. Он посылает одного из своих приспешников за кофе для нас, затем жестом показывает мне сесть в кресло.

\- Как дела? - спрашивает он.

Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Очень хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства. Спасибо, кстати, что прислал парней следить у моей квартиры. Хорошо знать, что они там.

\- Не за что. Будем надеяться, что это ненужная предосторожность.

\- Ага, - я немного жду, затем осторожно добавляю: - Я полагаю, ты ничего не слышал от Аланы, так? - пытаюсь придать голосу беззаботность и небрежность, но промахиваюсь на милю. Даже для самого себя я выгляжу нервным параноиком, кусая нижнюю губу и отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза.

Джек поначалу выглядит удивленным, а потом смотрит с легким подозрением (конечно, он это делает - я практически преподнес ему повод в подарочной упаковке).

\- Почему я должен что-то слышать от Аланы? Что-то случилось?

\- Долгая история, - отвечаю я (господи, это звучит еще хуже). А затем: - Все в порядке, нет причин беспокоиться, - (и теперь все становится таким загадочным, что я не смогу винить Джека, если он просто позвонит ей прямо сейчас: _"Алана,_ \- скажет он. - _У меня тут Уилл ведет себя как таинственный изворотливый придурок. Скажи-ка мне, какого черта происходит?)._ Иногда я такой эпичный идиот. Конечно же, Алана не выдала бы меня Джеку. Святые Покровители Чепухи вмешиваются и снабжают меня идеей в последний момент, так что я добавляю:

\- Она была со мной, когда ты звонил тем вечером, и забеспокоилась. Я подумал, может она контактировала с тобой - я был сам напуган и не являлся поддержкой.

Вытягиваю руки в жесте _"ты ведь знаешь, каково это",_ так что он подумает, что это умалчивание объясняется смущением от потери самообладания и оставления бедной Аланы на произвол судьбы. Я осознаю, что этот расчет включает в себя неожиданную долю правды.

Джек кивает, более удовлетворенный теперь, когда получил объяснение, которое ему понятно.

\- Честно говоря, я не смог бы сказать ей ничего, что она хотела бы услышать, - произносит он. - Нет никаких новостей и продвижений. Сукин сын может быть где угодно.

Что-то в его тоне передает мне ужасное ощущение, что я _точно_ знаю, куда сейчас повернет разговор, и конечно же, Джек начинает говорить о тебе - неудивительно, полагаю, поскольку ты тоже сукин сын (который может быть где угодно).

\- Слабо верится, что они оба бегают рядом, - говорит он, и я не удивлюсь, если он беспокоится о том, как это может повлиять на его работу - два маньяка в бегах на его территории.

\- Да, - вяло соглашаюсь я. Ну, так и есть, не так ли - невероятно. Я не могу предоставить ему никакого утешения. Осторожно добавляю: - Разве ты не думал, что он мертв?

\- Я ничего не могу предполагать, - немного напыщенно отвечает Джек. - Мы не знаем, что он мертв; мы не знаем, что он не мертв.

\- Видимо, - другими словами, Джек, ты не знаешь ровным счетом нихера.

\- Я был довольно груб с тобой в больнице, да? - добавляет Джек после паузы. Это риторический вопрос. Он знает, что был груб, ему не нужно мое подтверждение. В любом случае я все равно уже киваю. - Но ты понимаешь, почему?

\- Да, понимаю, - отвечаю я. И я понимаю. Я надеюсь, что если легко сдамся, он поменяет тему, но, конечно же, он не делает этого.

\- Прежде чем все это началось. Я тогда пришел к тебе, и ты сказал мне в лицо, что хотел уехать вместе с ним. Ты мог соврать об этом, ты мог ничего не сказать, но ты сделал это.

Боже, это невыносимо. Я поднимаю руку, чтобы снять очки, но тут понимаю, что уже снял их.

\- Я знаю, - весь мой ответ.

\- А теперь?

\- Теперь что?

\- Ты бы по-прежнему уехал?

Я гляжу на него, тупо моргая. Хочу спросить "уехал бы куда?", чтобы увиливать чуть дольше, но нет смысла злить его больше необходимого. 

\- Конечно, нет, - убедительно отвечаю я.

Что еще я могу сказать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *считается, что так королева Виктория напутствовала свою дочь перед первой брачной ночью.


	8. Chapter 8

Спустя несколько дней пресса стала самоправедной и резкой (плохо), и политики начали задавать вопросы (тоже плохо), а Кейд Пурнелл хватил удар (охрененно потрясающе), так что Джек созывает чрезвычайное совещание по поводу Мэттью Брауна. После нескольких часов вежливого обсуждения, поистине бессмысленных "командных упражнений", ряда обрывочных разногласий, множества важной писанины на ватмане и замысловатых "схематичных представлений" (на пяти слайдах в PowerPoint суровым _готическим шрифтом),_ все пришли к соглашению, что никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия 1) что происходит и 2) что с этим делать.

\- Ну, - говорю я. - Это было продуктивно.

Я положил свой пустой бумажный стаканчик на бок и теперь пытаюсь закатать туда, словно в миниатюрные футбольные ворота, скатанные тканевые шарики. Пытаюсь вспомнить подобные совещания из-за тебя. Они провели такое сразу после падения с обрыва? Должны были, и вероятно, когда я был еще в больнице. Я был на одном таком совещании или на двух, но на них ничего не происходит. Как правило, они приходят к соглашению "пропал, считать мертвым", хотя я знаю, что Джек в это не очень-то верит.

\- Если повезет, Браун скоро станет еще чьей-то проблемой, - говорит Эндрюс, один из новых агентов-стажеров (маленький, агрессивный; амбиции, как запах, источаются из каждой поры его тела). - Возможно, он сбежал за границу.

\- Я был бы удивлен, если честно, - отвечаю я. Стараюсь быть тактичным, потому что он молод и чувствителен, и я не хочу осаждать его на глазах у всех в первый месяц его работы. Тем не менее это необходимо сказать. - Это хорошее предположение, - (нет), - но я думаю, он слишком дезорганизован. Для такого побега требуется масштабное планирование и ресурсы. 

(Другими словами: требуется кто-то вроде тебя).

\- Ну, даже если так, - упорствует он, - высока вероятность, что Браун уже в нескольких штатах отсюда. Такие люди не возвращаются на запах собственного дерьма, не так ли? - он оглядывает сидящих за столом, словно бросая вызов любому, кто решит возразить ему. - Почему, вы думаете, этот психопат Лектер сбежал в Европу при первой возможности?

Хм. Вот теперь я хочу, чтобы я просто сказал, что его идея была хреновой. Но вместо этого говорю:

\- Значит, вот какой ты видишь выход? Надеяться, что он начнет убивать людей в других странах так долго, чтобы это заставило кого-то другого взять ответственность за его поимку?

Эндрюс обиженно смотрит на меня, а я вкатываю шарики в стакан с излишней силой.

\- Уилл прав, - говорит Джек. - Нашу позицию по этому вопросу можно изложить в двух словах.

\- Нахуй все? - спрашиваю я.

Джек смотрит на меня с отвращением и хлопает ладонью по столу (хотя, несомненно, взгляд был бы наполнен еще большим отвращением, если бы я использовал изначально задуманные слова - "джек" и "дерьмо").

 _\- Первоочередная задача,_ \- огрызается он.

\- Ну, по крайней мере мы знаем общий знаменатель, - многозначительно вставляет Сандерсон. - Мы должны просто помахать перед ними Грэмом как наживкой.

\- Сандерсон! - гремит Джек. - Это абсолютно недопустимо.

\- Ага, - невинно добавляет Зеллер, - ты просто завидуешь, что игры Уилла лучше, чем твои.

\- Лучшие _психопатические_ игры, - с удовольствием поправляет Прайс.

Все автоматически поворачиваются ко мне. Я не делаю абсолютно ничего, чтобы спасти ситуацию, начав смеяться.

\- Не понимаю, что такого смешного, - говорит Сандерсон.

\- Да, ты прав, - отвечаю я. - Это не смешно, и честно говоря, твой план изумительный... абсолютно изумительный. Я бы предложил поставить большую коробку из оргстекла посреди Таймс-Сквер. Как...

\- ...Как Дэвид Блейн*, - услужливо подсказывает Прайс. - С его важным лицом, - он наклоняется и аккуратно бросает шарик в стакан.

\- Именно, - говорю я. - Хороший удар, кстати.

Мы с Прайсом не слишком благоразумно стукаемся кулаками.

\- Ладно, _хватит,_ \- раздраженно говорит Джек. - Уилл, Сандерсон, разберитесь между собой.

Я хочу огрызнуться в стиле _"он первый начал",_ но понимаю, что нет возможности того, что я при этом не буду звучать как надувшийся пятилетний ребенок, так что довольствуюсь тем, что очень мелким почерком пишу "фуфло" на своих распечатанных слайдах PowerPoint.

\- Я играю, - пониженным тоном говорит Сандерсон Эндрюсу, явно приняв комментарий Зеллера близко к сердцу. - Я знакомлюсь в интернете, и дамам это нравится.

\- Да? - спрашивает Эндрюс. - Уже есть успехи?

\- Переписываюсь с девушкой из Вашингтона. Учительница начальных классов, великолепная штучка, - отвечает Сандерсон и бросает на меня триумфальный взгляд. - Мы еще не виделись, но я пригласил ее на ужин на следующей неделе. По телефону мы отлично поладили, _если_ ты уловил, о чем я.

\- Поразительно, - громко говорю я. - Я знал, что любовь слепа, но не подозревал, что она еще и глуха.

К сожалению, я совсем забыл, что Джек (в отличие от любви) даже отдаленно не глух.

\- Уилл! - рявкает он. - Я сказал прекратить! Если я вынужден буду сказать это тебе еще один гребаный раз...

Но я уже больше не слушаю, так что никогда не узнаю, что он сделает, если будет вынужден повторить это мне (еще один гребаный раз). Я думаю о тебе и Мэттью Брауне. Сейчас вы оба окутаны таким густым туманом тайны, что едва видны слабые очертания. Я мысленно поворачиваю эти кусочки головоломки как 3D-пазлы из костей и кожи, обостряя восприятие в обе стороны. В принципе, я очень сильно подозреваю, что Эндрюс ошибается (и что я прав)... но не по тем причинам, которые я озвучил.

Вы оба - ты и Мэттью - по-прежнему рядом. И не из-за нарциссизма, или хищности, или ликующих заблуждений, или любых других теорий, что предполагаются в статьях (написанных такими людьми, как я). Ты вблизи из-за меня. Я - орбита, по которой ты вращаешься. Подобное к подобному. Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше ощущаю, что это правда. И пугающе непостижимо знание того, что другой намеревается делать с этим.

 _"Ты пришел, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Чтобы снова ощутить прежний запах, -_ однажды сказал ты мне. _\- Почему бы тебе не принюхаться к себе?"_

*****

На вторую половину дня у меня назначен прием, так что я тащусь в больницу к доктору О'Коннор.

\- Мистер Грэм! - восклицает она, когда находит меня в зале ожидания. - Вы выглядите намного лучше, чем в нашу последнюю встречу.

Она выглядит искренне счастливой по этому поводу (милая женщина), хотя это не совсем так успокаивает, как она рассчитывала, ведь в нашу последнюю встречу я убедительно имитировал труп, так что эта оценка улучшения не так уж впечатляет. Я вынужден сидеть на ее столе для осмотра в смущающе открытом больничном халате, пока она тыкает в мои живот и грудь. 

\- Я довольна тем, - говорит она, нажимая на шрам на моей щеке, - что исцеление проходит очень хорошо. Вам нужно до конца следить за челюстно-лицевой частью, но я могу сказать, что вам невероятно повезло с ней.

\- Замечательно, - невнятно отвечаю я. Если честно, мне вообще плевать. Шрам изредка чешется и пульсирует, но в основном я забываю, что он есть. В одном из странных порывов я даже убедил себя, что он мне нравится в некотором смысле: романтичный дуэльный шрам, заработанный в сражении.

Доктор О'Коннор проверяет значение на ушном термометре, потом вглядывается в мое лицо и хмурится.

\- У вас небольшое воспаление, - она ощупывает мою шею и светит фонариком в глаза. - Какие-нибудь высыпания? Рвота? Головные боли?

\- Периодические головные боли.

\- О да, похоже, для вас это обычное дело, не так ли? У вас был энцефалит?

\- Да, несколько лет назад.

\- Боже мой. Должно быть, это довольно неприятно.

\- Вы даже не представляете, - отвечаю я, потому что - серьезно.

\- Никаких других симптомов?

\- Нет.

\- Свистящее дыхание, боль в груди?

\- Нет, нисколько.

\- Прекрасно, - она кладет термометр на стол, а фонарик засовывает обратно в карман халата, отключая с небольшим щелчком. - Думаю, беспокоиться не о чем, просто необычный зимний вирус.

Я поднимаю бровь и недоверчиво переспрашиваю:

\- Необычный вирус?

Господи, это так типично для меня. У большинства людей стандартные вирусы, тогда как мне удалось подхватить необычный.

По выражению моего лица ясно видно, о чем я думаю, и она пытается (и безуспешно) подавить смех. 

\- Не переживайте, - говорит она, быстро касаясь моей руки, - вы будете в порядке. Обещаю. Вам просто нужно чуть лучше присматривать за собой.

Ее тон становится пугающе материнским, теперь она в любой момент скорее всего назовет меня молодым человеком. 

\- Для начала нужно набрать вес. Вы слишком худы для молодого человека, - (о господи боже ты мой). - Много белка - вот, что вам нужно. Вы ведь не вегетарианец?

У меня жуткое чувство, что я сейчас рассмеюсь.

\- Нет, - отвечаю. - Я вообще-то ел довольно... эм... экзотическое мясо в последние годы.

 _О Господи,_ думаю я, _заткнись, больной ты придурок._

\- Мой муж ел крокодила в Австралии, - говорит она. - Наверное, это немного похоже на лосося.

Я представляю, как говорю что-то типа "крокодилы для слабаков", но конечно же, не произношу этого вслух. Пока я собираю одежду, она советует после того, как мы закончим, сразу вернуться домой и съесть что-нибудь питательное. 

\- Вы должны лучше заботиться о себе, молодой человек, - говорит она (повторяется).

\- Я так и планирую, - отвечаю. Планирую ли я? Боже, нет, скорее всего нет.

\- Одевайтесь потеплее, - добавляет она. - Надвигается буря.

Я смотрю в окно. Она права: небо выглядит разбухшим и контуженным, и поднимается ужасный ветер. Холодно, почти мороз, а я оставил свой шарф в зале для заседаний (где Эндрюс и Сандерсон, без сомнений, сейчас борются за то, кто подожжет его). Вирус и я тащим свои жалкие задницы домой, где сталкиваемся с мистером Хавершамом, что живет этажом ниже. В печальные горячечные недели после моей выписки из больницы я будил его своими постоянными расхаживаниями посреди ночи. Я мог бы сказать, что ему было неловко говорить об этом, словно он беспокоил меня вежливой просьбой перестать стучать по половицам в три часа ночи. Закончилось это тем, что я выдумал какую-то бредовую историю о том, будто это было частью медитирующего хождения по методу Випассаны**... Возможно, я даже сказал, что тренируюсь, чтобы стать буддийским монахом (я был жутко пьян в тот момент). Вспоминаю это сейчас и слегка краснею.

\- Уильям! - восклицает он (он никогда не зовет меня Уиллом, и я уже давно перестал просить его об этом). - Парень, которого я хотел увидеть. Как ты поживаешь? Выглядишь немного бледным.

\- Не так уж плохо, спасибо, - отвечаю. А затем: - У меня необычный вирус.

(Господи, зачем я сказал это? Зачем?)

Он с опаской делает шаг назад.

\- О нет, все нормально, ничего такого, - поспешно говорю я. Почему я защищаю этот вирус? Как будто этим я защищу себя. Господи.

\- Ну, - произносит он. - Ну...

Я пытаюсь выручить его и подсказываю:

\- Вам нужно, чтобы я с чем-то помог?

\- О, да! - он снова оживляется. - Мой бойлер*** сломался, и это чертовски неудобно в такую-то погоду. Ты не мог бы взглянуть? Похоже, что ты разбираешься в таких вещах, - с надеждой добавляет он.

Это означает, что теперь я официально стал тем, кто вызывает такие чувства у своих случайных знакомых: "ого, вот это да, гляньте на этого парня: он определенно знает все о бойлерах". Я вздыхаю и говорю ему, что зайду завтра утром.

\- Ты хороший парень, - говорит он. - Раньше я бы сам сделал его, но ты понимаешь, каково это, - он машет артистическими руками, узловатыми и искривленными, как веточки. Рассеянно киваю _(все еще хочу спросить его: что в моем внешнем виде заставляет вас смотреть на меня и думать "он разбирается в бойлерах"?)_

\- Ужасная вещь - быть старым, - говорит он. Я снова киваю. Полагаю, так и есть. Но наверное хуже умереть молодым?

Он начинает подниматься по лестнице, затем останавливается и поворачивается:

\- Ты идешь домой, сынок? Ты не захочешь оставаться снаружи. Надвигается буря.

Уже второй раз за этот день мне это говорят, как будто мне не все равно. Они не понимают, что буря уже обрушилась на меня. Она ударила годы назад и оставила меня обесцвеченным и в бедственном положении, а в эпицентре бури ты, словно ее спокойный глаз. Я вдруг ощущаю с абсолютной уверенностью, что будет жутко нестерпимо, если я пойду и сяду в своей ужасной квартире с воющим ветром снаружи и давящими на меня стенами.

\- Я в порядке, - говорю. - Мне просто нужно... - делаю бессмысленное движение рукой, будто это в достаточной мере выражает все то, что мне нужно сделать. - Я зайду через минуту.

Он кивает и возобновляет свой шаткий подъем по лестнице; пока он идет, я практически слышу, как скрипят его старые суставы. Однажды он показал мне фото своей жены, чистой и красивой с локонами в победном стиле 1940-х и в блузке с вырезом в форме сердечка. Она умирала от тифа, когда ей было 20, и он ухаживал за ней. Он больше не женился; ее фото все еще смотрит на людей с центра его накидки, ее лицо застыло во времени. Он был ветераном Тихоокеанского региона, героем. Спас жизни. А теперь он застрял в этом дурацком здании совсем один, со своими артритными руками и зависящий от придурка вроде меня, который может починить его бойлер.

Я подаюсь назад и прислоняюсь головой к стене. Теперь дождь хлещет всерьез, гневно стучит по тротуару, а на горизонте, несомненно, гремит гром. Нормальные негромкие звуки из жизни других людей доносятся из открытого окна над моей головой: звон кастрюль, плач младенца, мужская речь, обращенная к кому-то: "убери свои чертовы ноги с дивана, сколько можно повторять?" Он звучит почти как Джек. А вот жестяной голос радио из кабинета уборщика, молодая визгливая женщина-вокалистка поет: _"Spend my days locked in a haze (провожу свои дни как в тумане), trying to forget you babe (пытаясь забыть тебя, малыш), I fall back down (я иду на попятную), gotta stay high all my life (мне придется всю жизнь оставаться под кайфом), to forget I'm missing you (чтобы забыть, что я скучаю по тебе)"._ Господи, что за хрень.

Я знаю, что плачу, но со всеми этими каплями дождя, стекающими по моему лицу легко притворяться, будто это не так.

Такой ливень, что я промок до костей. Моя одежда потяжелела, а волосы перестали виться и стали длиннее от влаги, разметались по моему лбу и спутали ресницы. _Иди внутрь,_ думаю я, _иди внутрь и возьми себя в руки, блять._ Откидываю голову назад, закрываю глаза - пусть капли дождя бьют по моему лицу. Слегка приоткрываю губы, чтобы ощутить вкус этих капель. Словно сырой вкус стихии. _Еще одну минуту,_ думаю я, _еще одна минута, а потом я пойду._

Я открываю глаза и вижу фигуру в конце улицы. Он (она?) стоит под навесом магазина товаров первой необходимости, не делая попыток спрятаться. Просто стоит там, ссутуленный (-ая) и уверенный (-ая), засунув руки в карманы своего длинного пальто.

Я сразу же ощущаю всплеск адреналина, хотя на это нет причины. Не сказать, что фигура ведет себя подозрительно. Возможно, она просто укрывается от дождя, который поймал ее на пути домой с работы без зонта, проверяет часы и раздраженно вздыхает. Вероятно, человек просто рассматривал мою спину, удивляясь, какого хрена я творю, припав к зданию и подставив лицо струям дождя.

Однако не будет вреда, если я все же проверю, так? Я отлепляюсь от стены и начинаю шагать к фигуре. Поначалу она не двигается вообще: застывший силуэт, высокий, тонкий и неподвижный. Но когда я делаю еще несколько шагов, фигура резко разворачивается и шагает прочь, пока подол пальто крутится вслед за ней от такого быстрого движения. 

\- Эй! - кричу я.

Фигура не дергается, не оборачивается, просто продолжает идти, словно я вообще не издал никакого звука.

\- Эй, подожди! - я набираю темп и начинаю бежать как раз тогда, когда фигура исчезает за углом. Вес моей промокшей одежды тормозит меня, но я совершаю забег до конца улицы в погоне за фигурой. Сверкает молния, и это похоже на то, будто небо вот-вот расколется от взрыва надвое. Мое сердце стучит в ушах - сумасшедший пульс надежды/страха/интриги.

Бля, куда он делся? Дорога пустынна. Как это вообще возможно? _Он был прямо там._ Я делаю несколько нерешительных шагов и останавливаюсь: хочу бежать, но нет никаких подсказок, в какую сторону нужно устремиться. Добыча улетела. Что-то внутри меня внезапно обрывается и я ору во влажный воздух и пустое пространство:

_\- Кто ты?_

Боже, я звучу как полный маньяк. Что если это просто случайный прохожий? _Но что, если нет._ Капли дождя такие тяжелые, что прыгают по дороге, как пули. 

Сканирую улицу взглядом в попытке оценить, где может находиться таинственная фигура. Я настолько поглощен этим, что даже не замечаю такси, несущегося на меня, пока меня не ослепляет свет фар и в ушах отдается гудок, просто, блять, стою там, как гребаный кролик в свете фар. Кто-то хватает меня, дергая с дороги, и мы падаем на тротуар. Человек оказывается сверху.

\- Эй! - восклицает он. У него круглое добродушное лицо, лысая и блестящая, словно яйцо, голова. Я пялюсь на него, тупо моргая. - Эй, приятель, - говорит он, на этот немного раз громче, и гладит меня по щеке: - Ты в порядке?

Такси останавливается с визгом шин, и из него выскакивает водитель:

\- Ты, блять, идиот! - орет он. - Я чуть не сбил тебя! В чем твоя чертова проблема?

\- В чем моя проблема? - туманно переспрашиваю я. - Сколько у тебя времени?

Водитель и лысый парень обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами. У меня кровоточит нос, это щекотно. Тянусь вытереть его.

\- Слушай, парень, - говорит водитель смягчившимся тоном, - хочешь, я позвоню кому-нибудь из твоих знакомых?

\- Да, - отвечаю, - но я не знаю его номер.

\- Господи, - произносит он.

\- Где ты живешь? - ласково спрашивает лысый. - Ты местный?

\- Я живу за углом, - делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки. - Я могу быть дома менее, чем через минуту; сейчас пойду. Честно, я в порядке, просто это шокировало меня. Мне очень жаль, что я вас обоих побеспокоил.

\- Следи за собой в следующий раз, - говорит водитель. Он объединяет усилия с лысым, чтобы поставить меня на ноги, а увидев меня вблизи, чуть колеблется. - Слушай, ты выглядишь очень знакомо, - он так близко, щурится мне в лицо. - Я могу тебя откуда-то знать?

\- Нет, не думаю, - отвечаю (хотя знаю, что почти наверняка он меня узнал из-за новостного репортажа). - Я уверен, что мы никогда раньше не встречались.

\- Ты выглядишь, как тот парень из ФБР, какеготам...?

\- Нет, это определенно не я, - быстро вставляю я. Раздумываю, стоит ли показать симптомы вируса, чтобы попытаться избавиться от него (биологическая война), но он уже отворачивается и открывает дверь своей машины.

\- Ну, береги себя, парень, - говорит он. - Надеюсь, если мы встретимся снова, то не с твоей тощей задницей под колесами моей машины, - он высовывает голову из окна и спрашивает лысого мужчину: - Друг, тебе нужно куда-нибудь? Домой, например.

Лысый колеблется и смотрит на меня.

\- Езжайте, - произношу я (возможно, немного быстрее, чем надо, чтобы это можно было посчитать _достаточно_ вежливым). - Я в порядке, буду дома через короткое время.

\- Ну, хорошо... Если вы уверены, что справитесь сами.

\- Уверен. Еще раз спасибо, - я смотрю на то, как они уезжают. Улица все еще пустынна, нет никаких следов. Я совершенно один. Медленно возвращаюсь в квартиру. 

Ничего не случилось, в самом-то деле. Ничего конкретного - это действительно мог быть просто случайный пешеход. Я не могу пойти рассказать Джеку и ожидать, что он воспримет это серьезно. Нет никаких доказательств: ни отпечатков или ДНК, ни сцены преступления, ни сказанных слов. Но ничего из этого не может пошатнуть безошибочное чувство того, что что-то меняется. Уже изменилось.

\- Грядет буря, - тихо выдыхаю я. Ощущаю дикий трепет страха. _Грядет, грядет, готов ты или нет._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дэвид Блейн - иллюзионист.  
> **Випассана - индийская техника медитации.  
> ***Бойлеры - индивидуальные газовые колонки, нагревающие воду и батареи.


	9. Chapter 9

Мне все чаще думается, что твой голос в моей голове стал более заметным и убедительным, чем мой собственный. Временами это меня беспокоит: значит, я никуда не могу деться от тебя, раз даже мой собственный мозг небезопасен и вероломен (потому что наверняка так и должно быть – я с тобой всегда теряю свои доводы в итоге). Но в остальное время мне это нравится, потому что означает, что я могу носить тебя с собой, и потому чувствую себя не таким одиноким. В это время твои сила и магнетизм кажутся заразными, и я ношу идею о тебе, как доспехи. Иметь тебя в своей голове - причудливый абсурдный секрет, который укрепляет и поддерживает меня. Тот факт, что мои мысли словно подернуты дымкой, покрыты философским воском и отвергают мораль, становятся волнующей загадкой, которую никто не может понять или отнять.

По сути я знаю, что все это, взятое вместе, _наверняка_ не может закончиться хорошо, но я пытаюсь убедить себя перестать так сильно беспокоиться о будущем. Какой в этом смысл? Вспоминаю старую пословицу, которую моя учительница по математике из старшей школы использовала, когда мы начинали жаловаться ей на тестовые баллы и поступление в колледж: _"Жизнь так коротка, беспокойство - пустая трата времени, вы можете пойти сегодня домой и быть сбиты автобусом"._ Хотя, конечно, концовки, которые я себе представляю, гораздо красочнее и ужаснее, чем вариант умереть под колесами автобуса-изгоя, а также более вероятны. Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что это был действительно дерьмовый совет. Пытаюсь вспомнить, что произошло с этой учительницей, но не удается. Мне нравится думать, что ее сбил автобус (заполненный неудачливыми в математике учениками), но подозреваю, что такой ироничный исход слишком далек от правды.

 _"Будь осторожен с желаниями"._ Еще одна цитата. Кто говорил это? Вероятно, мой отец - в этой цитате как раз достаточно меланхоличного пессимизма в его стиле. _"Будь осторожен с желаниями, сынок, они могут сбыться"._ Я не осторожен со своими желаниями (собственно, нет никакой гарантии, что что-то сбудется), и на это мне тоже плевать. В моих желаниях впечатляющее отсутствие осторожности, и мне похрен.

Что сказал ты? _"Я так думаю, что то, что вы видите и усваиваете, затрагивают весь ваш разум. У вас есть принципы и добропорядочность, но их потрясают ваши ассоциации, они ужасаются вашим видениям"._

Если ты вернешься - _если_ вернешься - тогда я разберусь со всем этим безумием и изумлением, и беспричинной резней, которые ты принесешь вместе с собой. Я разберусь с этим, я знаю. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты сначала вернулся.

*****

Дело об убитых работниках эскорта раскрывается, и вопреки прогнозам Зеллера, это дело рук не религиозного фанатика и не моралиста-крестоносца, а печального дряблого мужчины средних лет, который убивал мужчин из эскорта просто потому, что они были уязвимы и к ним было легко получить доступ (что является именно тем, что я говорил Джеку, и я вынужден делать усилие, чтобы не расхаживать вокруг, напоминая об этом каждому, когда они качают головами и говорят _"ну, я не думал, что так выйдет")._ Он сидит в комнате для допросов, опираясь на стол потными руками, и вполголоса рыдает в салфетки.

\- Я никогда не хотел этого, - продолжает говорить он. Моргает, слезно и умоляюще глядя на меня через толстые стекла своих очков. - Я просто хотел, чтобы они оставались со мной, но они не делали этого. Не делали, и я злился, но никогда _не хотел_ этого.

\- Похоже, его линия защиты будет "Это не моя вина, Ваша Честь, они со мной поступали подло", - говорит Сандерсон Прайсу, затем поворачивается ко мне и слегка (неохотно) кивает. - Хорошая работа, Грэм. Ты раскрыл его.

\- До чего же мерзкий ублюдок, - с отвращением говорит Зеллер.

Зеллер прав - так и есть - но под их презрением к его неуклюжей внезапности и явной неадекватности в жизни, в отношениях, в убийствах, во всем - я по-прежнему вижу обычную жалкую трагедию одинокого человека, чьи грусть и ярость обернулись жестоким, бессмысленным и бесцельным насилием, где жизни всех его жертв были священны и востребованные, пока внезапно не лишились этого статуса, и тогда они стали одинаково бесполезны и несущественны. Физически, эмоционально и интеллектуально было бы невозможно найти кого-то более отличающегося от тебя, чем этот мужчина. Но все же, все же... Я знаю, что ты тоже был одинок. Ты тоже хотел кого-то, кто остался бы с тобой, кто мог бы понять и оценить тебя. Кто-то вроде меня. В твоих глазах были слезы, когда ты ранил меня. Они не были пролиты, но они определенно там были. Ты думал, я останусь с тобой, но я подвел тебя. Ты чувствовал себя преданным мной, я знаю, это так но еще ты ощущал нечто большее: боль. Ты был ранен. Ты хотел, чтобы я остался с тобой, а я не хотел.

Я не могу решить, размышляю ли я в таком духе о твоей уязвимости, чтобы заставить себя ощутить лучше или хуже, так что в конце концов покидаю здание, чтобы найти ближайший бар и надраться до блаженного забвения, чтобы больше не думать об этом. Алана и Майкл звонят в это время, и я ощущаю извращенное удовлетворение в том, чтобы сбрасывать их звонки один за другим.

*****

Через несколько дней получаю типично немногословное сообщение от Джека: _"Мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой. Не могу в данный момент позвонить - заходи в мой офис, как только получишь сообщение. Подтверди получение"._ Я покорно ввожу ответ и задумываюсь над тем, чего он хочет. Сообщения Джека всегда граничат между демонстрацией плохого босса и напыщенностью, так что за эти годы я потерял способность различать, где истинное бедствие, а где он просто топает ногами для профилактики. Тот факт, что он не позвонил, заставляет меня предполагать последнее, хотя учитывая все, что произошло в последнее время, вероятно, лучше заблуждаться в сторону осторожности и в любом случае ехать (честно говоря, нельзя сказать, что я могу сделать что-то лучше этого). Моя машина в гараже, так что я сажусь на поезд, а потом перемещаюсь в метро на последние несколько миль. В машине жарко и пыльно, а этот шумный металл и мерцающие фары так треплют мои нервы, что я к этому никогда не привыкну.

На следующей станции заходит человек и садится напротив меня, и я с острым уколом боли осознаю, что он немного похож на тебя. Не сильно, так - недостаточно, чтобы сбить с толку - но сходство определенно есть в выдающихся скулах и изгибе верхней губы, и я обнаруживаю, что пялюсь на него. Он понимает это через пару остановок и бросает на меня взгляд, полный тревожного раздражения, но я не могу перестать смотреть. Продолжаю ждать, что он окликнет меня (возможно, ударит - не то чтобы я этого не заслуживаю), но он не делает этого. В конце концов он выходит из игры, суетливо открывая свою газету и поднимая ее, чтобы прикрыть лицо. Иногда он исподтишка выглядывает из-за края газеты, чтобы увидеть, смотрю ли я еще (я смотрю). Нервный румянец начинает распространяться на выступах его высоких скул, и я знаю, что я полный мудак, но не могу заставить себя отвести взгляд. На следующей станции он резко поднимается и выходит из вагона, и я размышляю, действительно ли это его остановка или я напугал его так сильно, что он вышел раньше положенного. Он оставил у сиденья свой зонт, и я думаю, стоит ли мне погнаться за ним с этим зонтом, но в конечном счете решаю, что на сегодня достаточно замучил бедолагу, и что вид меня, следующего за ним по платформе, размахивающего длинным предметом, вероятно, прикончит его. Странно думать, что теперь я стал частью его дня, что, вероятно, сегодня он придет домой и расскажет об этом своей жене, приукрасив это деталями, как обычно делают люди: "Дорогая, сегодня утром со мной произошла очень странная вещь. Я был в метро и этот жутко выглядящий парень попросту _не мог оторвать от меня глаз,_ это невероятно. Я подумал, что он мог бы пырнуть меня ножом - он выглядел достаточно безумным для этого - так что вышел пораньше и опоздал на встречу..." Это заставляет меня размышлять об этом множестве версий тебя, которые существовали в рассказах других людей на протяжении многих лет - мое мнение о тебе, Джека, Аланы, Чилтона. Грандиозная смесь отличительных черт, ни одна из них не охватывала всё полностью. Интересно, о чем бы они говорили, если бы собрались все вместе - все эти версии тебя - узнали бы они друг друга, если бы встретились на улице?

Когда я наконец приезжаю, офис Джека пустует. Я стою около двери какое-то время, бесцельно переступая с ноги на ногу и подавляя стремление пнуть дверь (я очень близок к этому, единственная мысль, которая меня останавливает, это то, что Сандерсон/Эндрюс получат съемки видеонаблюдения позже и надорвут задницы от смеха). В конце концов я полностью теряю интерес и направляюсь в лабораторию. Там Прайс тщательно сортирует свою почту на мелкие стопки.

\- Привет, Уилл, - говорит он, увидев меня. - Что привело тебя сюда?

\- Джек попросил меня прийти, но его нет в кабинете.

(Козел. Вероятно, он делает это намеренно - я не удивлюсь, если он был там все это время, слушая мои шарканье и вздохи за дверью). Прайс просто кивает, не обращая на это внимания.

\- Полагаю, ты не знаешь, чего он хочет? - спрашиваю.

Прайс пожимает плечами.

\- Понятия не имею, я все утро был в суде. Сам только что пришел, - он неопределенно показывает на свое пальто, которое еще не успел снять, и я киваю в ответ - вероятно, я должен был догадаться. - Подожди здесь, если хочешь, - добавляет он. - Кофе?

\- Спасибо, это было бы великолепно.

\- Ну, ты знаешь, где кухня, - он играет бровями, очевидно довольный тем, что его установка окупилась так хорошо. - Мне тоже сделай, раз уж ты здесь.

Я смеюсь и закатываю глаза, но не возражаю. Мне вообще нравится, что он относится ко мне, как к одному из своих ребят. Когда я возвращаюсь, все еще нет признаков Джека, так что я ставлю кофе на стол Прайса и получаю ворчливую благодарность. Плюхаюсь на ближайший стул со своим мобильником и начинаю прокручивать комменты на TattleCrime (в которых нет ничего интересного - конечно), пытаясь не слишком громко вздыхать от скуки. Прайс поднимает глаза на меня.

\- На столе сегодняшняя газета, если хочешь, - говорит он.

Я иду за ней, потому что даже неизбежная унылость беспредела, безумия и самодовольных толкований предпочтительнее, чем поиск несуществующих комментариев на TattleCrime и ощущение, что отсутствие их равносильно гигантскому посланию _"Нахуй тебя, Уилл!"_ Когда я хватаю экземпляр газеты (уже смешанной с остальным дерьмом на столе Прайса), то слегка смещаю стопку бумаг, и мой взгляд ловит глянцевый блеск фотографий. На верхней - Алана, которая размахивает бокалом вина и улыбается на камеру, склонив голову набок, и я могу смутно разглядеть на заднем плане Зеллера и себя. Когда это было? Не думаю, что помню это. На втором снимке Джек с неловкой заботливой фотоулыбкой, выглядящий жутко неуместно с шляпой Санты на голове, сползшей набок (хотя это все равно чуть лучше, чем та его чертовски ужасная федора). Значит, Рождество. Когда это я ходил на рождественскую вечеринку с ними? Может, в энцефалитную эру, когда я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делал 90 процентов времени. Это, и тот факт, что ничего, кроме воспаленного мозга, не заставило бы меня пройти через страдания офисной вечеринки.

\- Эй! Не возражаешь, если я гляну? - спрашиваю Прайса.

Он бросает рассеянный взгляд, чтобы понять, о чем я говорю.

\- А, это, - говорит он. - Да, конечно. Они уже довольно старые. Зеллер принял совет Сандерсона слишком близко к сердцу и хочет фото для своего профиля на сайте знакомств - он решил, что не повредит выглядеть помоложе.

Я фыркаю от смеха (хотя надо отдать должное Зеллеру за активность - интернет-знакомства, вероятно, социально конструктивная вещь, которой я должен заняться... даже если нет гребаной возможности) и отступаю к своему креслу, чтобы начать листать фотографии. На следующей - Беверли, и мое сердце болезненно сжимается. Она выглядит такой счастливой, ее лицо слегка блестит от освещения, красивые темные волосы падают на плечи. Я не узнаю людей на следующих нескольких фото: блондинка с яркой розовой помадой, парень с выдающимися зубами и слегка маниакальным выражением лица (и в по-настоящему отвратительном рождественском свитере: олени с помпонами в качестве носов), его рука неуклюже висит на плече поразительно привлекательной девушки с яркими цветными бусинами, вплетенными в ее дреды. Лабораторные специалисты, скорее всего, или студенты-выпускники, давно нашедшие место получше (...если только ты до этого не убил их за грубость или некомпетентность. Стоп - ты _убил_ их? Нет, конечно же, нет). Снова Джек, уже не щеголяющий шляпой Санты, но с гирляндой голубой мишуры, неумело намотанной на шею, как боа из перьев. По сравнению с нынешними воплощениями все поражают меня странным изгнанием и перемещением, как беженцы из прошлого.

От следующего снимка встряхивает все мое тело, потому что на этом фото я и ты. Не думаю, что я ранее когда-либо видел нашу совместную фотографию, помимо тех из новостей, что тяготели к разного сорта комбинации наших снимков из криминальных досье. Никто из нас не смотрит на камеру. Я смотрю на что-то вне кадра со слабой улыбкой на лице, а ты смотришь на меня. Мы сидим за столом, заваленным различными последствиями кутежа: одноразовые тарелки и пустые бутылки, ненужная камера, внутренности взорвавшегося праздничного конфетти (Господи. Спорим, тебе понравилось). Мои волосы падают на глаза и по моим меркам (разумеется, низким) я выгляжу совершенно расслабленным - две верхние пуговицы моей рубашки расстегнуты и мне не хватает обычного тревожного сжатия плеч. Ты выглядишь крайне обособленно от окружения, словно возвышаясь над ним, твои длинные пальцы переплетены на коленях. Я поражен тем, как молодо выгляжу, хотя фото не может быть настолько старым. Очевидно, последние несколько лет меня засушили. Почему я ничего не могу вспомнить?

\- Уилл! - говорит Прайс. Он стоит рядом со мной, и я осознаю, что понятия не имею, как давно он тут пытается привлечь мое внимание. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, что я разглядываю, и немного кривится, когда понимает. - Черт, прости. Я совсем забыл, что это там было.

\- Нет, все нормально, - отвечаю я и совершаю ложный маневр, тасуя фото, а когда он отворачивается, вытягиваю наш снимок и запихиваю его в карман.

\- Джек только что написал мне, - говорит Прайс, - он уже идет сюда. Говорит, тебе стоит подождать здесь.

Я проверяю телефон, и конечно, там два пропущенных от Джека. 

\- Уилл! - гремит он, когда наконец является. - Где тебя черти носили?

Это так типично для него - будто не я сидел здесь уже больше получаса, ожидая его.

\- Я был здесь, - раздраженно отвечаю я. - Пошел сначала в твой кабинет - твой _пустой_ кабинет - и понятия не имел, куда ты делся.

\- Надо было подождать.

\- Ты должен был сказать мне, как долго я должен ждать.

Прайс переводит взгляд с одного из нас на другого, словно на теннисном матче.

\- Прекрати, - Джек шагает ко мне и жестикулирует пальцем, размахивая им, как заряженным пистолетом. - У меня нет времени на тебя и твое поведение.

Я поднимаю бровь (я пришел к пониманию, что это язвительный жест я унаследовал от тебя) и нагло вытягиваю ноги перед собой, отказываясь прерывать зрительный контакт. Джек делает вдох, явно пытаясь успокоиться. На его лице тревожные морщины, и я внезапно ощущаю первый слабый приступ боли от беспокойства.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джек, - прости. Начнем еще раз. Слушай, Уилл... кое-что случилось, и мне нужно, чтоб ты постарался оставаться спокойным.

Приступ боли становится вспышкой, пламя эмоций мерцает и проносится по всему моему телу, и я сразу думаю о тебе. О Боже, он собирается сказать, что они поймали тебя. Или хуже - что они _нашли тебя,_ нашли твое тело, прекрасное, безрассудное и безжизненное. Двойная версия меня одновременно проносится в моем разуме: я приближаюсь к твоей камере (иду к тебе с показной уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущаю) и я на твоих похоронах (натянуто официальный в заимствованном костюме, пустота и тоска, но внутренне я кричу). Это настолько реально, что на мгновение я чувствую запах тюремной дезинфекции, вижу восковые лилии, чахнущие на верхней части гроба.

\- Этим утром мы получили посылку, - говорит Джек. 

Я тупо смотрю на то, как открываются и закрываются его губы. Посылку?

\- Она была отправлена два дня назад из окрестностей Балтимора, - тяжело продолжает Джек, - и содержала это письмо, - он машет пакетиком для улик, закрытым на молнию, с чем-то белым внутри. - Также там был незапечатанный конверт. В конверте был значок.

Господи, он вращает им. Мне хочется вскричать: _"Блять, что?"_

\- Мы опознали значок 20 минут назад, и нет сомнений, что он принадлежит одному из офицеров, который был атакован, когда Мэттью Браун сбежал из-под стражи. Уилл, это от него. Это от Брауна.

Мой желудок переворачивается, но мое лицо не выражает эмоций, и я протягиваю руку за пакетиком для улик. Джек молчит, затем колеблется и гладит меня по плечу. Письмо на обычной бумаге формата А4, каждая буква тщательно отчеканена угловатым почерком красными чернилами, и я смотрю и смотрю на это послание и ужасный смысл, вплетенный в каждую четко выведенную букву: "СКАЖИТЕ УИЛЛУ ГРЭМУ, ЧТО МЫ С НИМ СКОРО ВСТРЕТИМСЯ".


	10. Chapter 10

Наступила долгая тишина, и во мне растет абсурдное осознание всех малейших незначительных звуков в комнате: отрывистое пиканье телефона в соседней комнате, жужжание и гул принтера, жизнерадостные чистые голоса из лаборатории в коридоре. Это такой нелепый саундтрек, когда должны быть сирены и крики и ты, говорящий мне с этой своей небольшой предвкушающей улыбкой, что игра в действии. Я так сильно сжимаю зубы, что моей челюсти кажется, что она вот-вот запрется.

\- Я знаю, - сочувственно произносит Джек. Что именно он "знает", он не уточняет.

\- Вообще-то нет, - резко отвечаю я, - ты _не знаешь_ , - я резко поднимаюсь со стула и начинаю вышагивать по кабинету. Даже в разгаре горячечного адреналинового заряда страха-и-шока-и-гнева-и- _ох, блять,_ я все равно остро осознаю охлаждающее облегчение, проносящееся в задней части мозга: это все _не имеет абсолютно ничего общего с тобой._

Джек делает еще одну попытку.

\- Ну, что мы _не знаем_ на этом этапе - это то, агрессивные ли это намерения. Он никогда раньше не пытался причинить тебе боль - на самом деле совсем наоборот.

\- О, ну тогда все в порядке. Когда ты так говоришь, зачем мне вообще беспокоиться?

\- Он маленький высокомерный болван, - говорит Джек, с отвращением глядя на письмо. - Он думает, что он - тот, кто все контролирует.

\- Честно говоря, - отвечаю я, - со своего места я предпочту согласиться с ним.

Джек, как и следовало ожидать, игнорирует это.

\- Наше преимущество в том, что он действует таким образом, - произносит он. - Это показывает, что он становится самоуверенным. Если он станет самоуверенным, то облажается, а когда облажается, мы поймаем его.

\- Ради Бога, Джек, - обрываю его я, - пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть какое-то подобие плана, который выходит за рамки "мы ждем, когда он облажается", - я беру пакет с письмом и с хлопком опускаю его на стол. Знаю, что веду себя как истерик, но не могу заставить себя остановиться. - Этот штемпель - _местный!_ Мэттью Браун все еще в этом районе!

\- Все нормально, Уилл, - успокаивает Джек. - Я понимаю, что это тревожит тебя...

_\- Понимаешь?_

\- Да, конечно. Но мы прикроем тебя. _Я_ прикрою тебя. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Я выдаю невеселый смешок:

\- Прости, что я не нахожу это очень обнадеживающим.

Не жду, что Джек спустит с рук мне эту фразу, но он просто тяжело вздыхает и гладит меня по плечу - я вынужден призвать исключительный уровень самоконтроля, чтобы не стряхнуть его руку.

\- Я прослежу, чтобы у тебя было огнестрельное оружие, - все, что отвечает он.

Я тоже делаю глубокий вдох, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать свою вспыльчивость.

\- Хорошо, - наконец говорю. А затем: - Спасибо.

Я знаю, что не совсем справедлив, когда возлагаю на Джека больше, чем масштабы его реальной вины (хотя вообще-то чья же еще в первую очередь долбаная вина, что я встретил Мэттью Брауна - кроме тебя, но тебя тут явно нет, чтобы тоже по праву получить свою долю обвинений).

Раздается стук в дверь и в кабинет вваливается Сандерсон, вслед за ним Эндрюс. Изумительно.

\- Принес вам результаты дактилографии... - говорит Сандерсон (конечно, он же не может сказать просто "отпечатки пальцев", гребаный дебил). Он обращает внимание на меня, Прайса и Джека - наши лица воплощают трагические вариации выражений на тему "у нас _знатные_ неприятности"*, и его фраза обрывается на полуслове. - Парни, что здесь происходит? - спрашивает он.

Прайс просвещает его, пока Джек и я бесцельно глядим мимо всего (он пялится в окно, я - в потолок), и под конец рассказа Прайса я могу сказать, что Сандерсон изо всех сил подавляет ухмылку.

\- Ох, блин, - произносит он, - чувак, тебя _так_ поимели.

 _\- Достаточно_ этого, - резко говорит Джек. - Сандерсон, если я еще раз услышу, как ты говоришь в таком духе с коллегой или товарищем по работе, ты будешь искать новую работу.

Сандерсон открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, затем закрывает его.

\- Уилл... - Джек колеблется, понимая, что на самом деле не знает, что сказать мне сделать. - Сядь и расслабься.

\- Сэр, - вступает Эндрюс, - извините, что прерываю, но я пришел сказать, что звонила мисс Пурнелл. Она ждет в вашем кабинете.

Джек почти незаметно закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - говорит он. - Уилл! - он снова гладит меня по плечу и идет на выход. По его тону невозможно вычислить, имел ли он в виду _"Уилл! Мы закончили здесь - проваливай!"_ или _"Уилл! Сиди на этом стуле и накручивай себя, пока я не вернусь!"_ В конце концов я решаю выбрать последнее и обрушиться на стул всей мятежной массой. Сандерсон и Эндрюс отходят в угол после ухода Джека и начинают совещаться тихими серьезными голосами. Время от времени они посматривают на меня и в какой-то момент я слышу отчетливое "фрик" от Сандерсона.

Мои плечи тут же напрягаются.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы подойти и сказать мне это в _лицо?_ \- резко говорю я.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы успокоиться и вести себя чуть более профессионально? - отвечает Сандерсон до жути елейным тоном.

\- Как насчет того, что я утрамбую твои результаты отпечатков пальцев - о, прости, твою _дактилографию_ \- тебе в задницу?

Два лаборанта, проходя мимо, замедляются и с любопытством смотрят на меня в открытую дверь.

\- Нет ничего плохого в использовании правильной терминологии, - напыщенно отвечает Сандерсон. Он практически выпячивает свою грудь. - Важно быть аккуратными с такими вещами, _агент_ Грэм - без аккуратности люди становятся небрежными. Аккуратность и точность должны лежать в _основе_ всего, что мы делаем.

_Если он начнет скандировать передо мной "Верность, Храбрость, Честность"**, то Боже помоги мне, думаю, я действительно сделаю с его гребаной дактилографией что-то такое, что опозорит память Уильяма Гершеля***._

\- Как гласит девиз... - прет Сандерсон.

\- Да, отлично, прибереги это для другого случая, Джей Эдгар****, - резко прерываю его (потому что серьезно - просто нет).

\- Ты не знаешь, что он собирался сказать, - вставляет Эндрюс из глубины своего угла. Все поворачиваются посмотреть на него и он утихает.

\- У меня было очень сильное подозрение, - с сарказмом отвечаю я.

\- Есть определенное _слово из пяти букв,_ которое вы должны помнить, - говорит Сандерсон, ликующе продвигаясь к цели. - Подозревать - это не то же самое, что...

\- Срать? - говорю я.

\- Ссать? - предлагает Прайс.

Сандерсон с беззвучной яростью двигает губами.

\- Нет, я просто шучу, - произношу я. - ... Я имел в виду ебать.

\- Это слово _"знать",_ \- говорит Сандерсон с красным лицом. - _Подозревать_ \- не то же самое, что _знать._

\- Ну, кто ж знал? - произносит Прайс.

\- Кто знал, - соглашаюсь я, - я, должно быть, болел, когда в Академии было занятие на эту тему.

\- А ты преподаватель, - добавляет Прайс с издевательским сожалением. - Я ведь прав?

\- Пошел ты, Грэм, - огрызается Сандерсон, - думаешь, ты дохрена умный.

\- Я не _думаю,_ \- шиплю я ему, - я _знаю._ Так что сделай нам обоим одолжение и проваливай _с моих глаз нахер._

В этот момент возвращается Джек, и все сразу притихают и изучают пол на манер старшеклассников, уличенных в чем-то директором. Джек сужает глаза и смотрит на каждого из нас по очереди.

\- Что здесь происходит? - спрашивает он.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Сандерсон, - сэр.

В качестве уступки Сандерсону за то, что он не добавляет _"А еще Грэм угрожал утрамбовать мои отпечатки пальцев мне в задницу, сэр",_ я соглашаюсь, что действительно ничего не происходит.

\- Ну, проследите, чтобы так и оставалось, - говорит Джек, который явно не купился на это, но готов подыграть нам (по крайней мере, пока он не сможет доказать обратное). - Уилл, как дела?

Я делаю глубокий вдох, заставляя себя расслабиться.

\- Прекрасно, - отвечаю. - Я в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джек. - Знаю, что все кажется ужасным, но мы держим это под контролем.

\- Мою жопу, - бормочу я себе под нос.

\- Что это было?

\- Ничего.

\- Ладно... Слушай, я хотел сказать тебе это лично, и я вынужден, - говорит Джек. - Здесь больше ничего не сделаешь, иди домой, отдохни. Где ты припарковался?

\- Я не на машине, - отвечаю. - Она в ремонте - стоп-сигнал сломался.

Почему-то эта жалкая мелочь приобретает сокрушительное значение, и я чувствую абсурдное побуждение заплакать, будто сломанный стоп-сигнал является признаком всей моей уязвимости. Успокоиться было ошибкой - мне лучше злиться.

\- Это не проблема, Уилл, я попрошу кого-нибудь отвезти тебя.

Это очень любезно, но идея быть сопровождаемым домой каким-нибудь энергичным младшим агентом, словно какой-то беспомощный послушный пенсионер, была невыносимой. Своим внутренним взглядом я вижу себя засунутым на заднее сиденье машины без опознавательных знаков, не реагирующим на умную бессмысленную светскую беседу, пока они сопровождают меня в мой ужасный район, и качаю головой еще до того, как он заканчивает говорить.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - говорю. - Спасибо, Джек, но я возьму такси.

(Я определенно не собираюсь брать такси - это стоило бы гребаного состояния - но Джек с его огромной зарплатой руководителя, очевидно, воспринимает это как должное).

\- Ты уверен?

\- Конечно, здесь их много проезжает.

Я могу поехать назад на поезде, как и сюда. Я сам доберусь. Если я могу сам вернуться домой, это означает, что у меня все под контролем - и это жизненно важно, так как, чтобы выжить, что бы там ни приготовила судьба, мне нужно сохранить каждую крупицу контроля, которую я смогу выторговать.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джек. Он одобрительно кивает - могу сказать, что ему нравится, что я сохраняю независимость (когда ему это не нравится, это перестает быть "независимостью" и трансформируется в менее доброжелательное "опрометчивое упрямство", или, если я особенно раздражаю его, в "Уилл, ты безрассудный маленький засранец, разберись с собой").

На этот раз все, что он говорит:

\- Если ты подождешь несколько минут, будут готовы документы, чтобы подписать твое оружие. Ты сможешь взять его в течение 48 часов.

Я киваю и благодарю его, но его "несколько минут" растягиваются на 20, а потом на 30, и в конечном итоге я устаю от удушающей атмосферы в офисе, постоянных взглядов Прайса с неловким сочувствием и враждебно настроенного Сандерсона (который, вероятно, обдумывает наиболее эффективный способ дать Мэттью Брауну хорошие чаевые). Наконец я решаю, что мне нужно проветриться и выхожу, чтобы стоять на улице и дышать полными легкими. Некоторые похожие бросают на меня любопытные взгляды и мне хочется закричать им, чтобы они отъебались. Их лица выглядят размытыми и трясущимися - любой из них может оказаться Мэттью Брауном. Ох, черт, черт. _Не паникуй,_ думаю я, _не смей. Господи, не здесь._

\- Уилл! - восклицает кто-то. - Уилл Грэм!

Я поворачиваюсь на пятках, как подстреленный. Если бы у меня был пистолет, я бы его использовал. Никого не вижу, у меня галлюцинации? _О, пожалуйста, только не это._

Господи, нет, это Майкл - какого хрена он здесь делает?

\- Надеюсь, ты не преследуешь меня, - резко говорю я. На самом деле я не имею этого в виду, но я так на взводе, и моя фраза выходит гораздо более неприязненной, чем предполагалось. Неудивительно, что он выглядит немного обиженным. Я также осознаю, как высокомерно это прозвучало - как если бы я считал себя и свою дерьмовую жизнь такой бесконечно увлекательной, что доктор высокого ранга не может придумать ничего лучше, чем хвостом таскаться за мной по городу, чтобы узнать последние обновления в ней.

Следует неловкая пауза.

\- Слушай, извини, - вяло произношу я. - Веришь или нет, это должно было быть шуткой.

\- Ну, ладно, - медленно отвечает он, но не звучит убежденным.

\- Серьезно, - говорю я, - просто игнорируй меня. Сегодня было... - я машу рукой, усиленно пытаясь придумать подходящее прилагательное, которое может адекватно передать эту грандиозную, эпичную дерьмовость дня и наконец обнаруживаю, что это выше моих сил.

Майкл поднимает бровь:

\- Так ужасно?

\- Хуже.

\- Ты в порядке? Уилл? Что случилось?

\- Ну... - начинаю я. Прокручиваю в уме варианты: _1) "скрывающийся убийца написал ФБР, чтобы заявить о своем намерении выследить меня"_ и _2) "у меня есть навязчивый поклонник, который убивал людей, чтобы впечатлить меня, и теперь он хочет заглянуть ко мне"_ и _3) "если быть честным с тобой, Майкл, я подозреваю, что с сегодняшнего дня я могу быть официально оттраханным",_ и в итоге довольствуюсь тем, что произношу вслух: - Это долгая история.

\- Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

\- Вероятно, нет.

С этим мало кто и мало что может что-либо сделать, не так ли? Даже Джек Кроуфорд и его федеральное блядское бюро. Конечно, есть, наверное, что-то, что можешь сделать ты, но тебя здесь нет (ты ублюдок).

\- Может, выпьем? - спрашивает Майкл. - Я знаю очень хорошее местечко недалеко отсюда. Ты не обязан говорить мне, что происходит, если не хочешь, но ты выглядишь так, словно тебе нужно что-то, что поможет расслабиться.

\- Я не на машине, - тупо отвечаю я.

\- Если это твое единственное сомнение, то могу заверить, что это вообще не проблема. Я подброшу тебя на своей машине, а после отвезу тебя, куда захочешь.

Я снова колеблюсь. Полагаю, это _неплохая_ идея. В отличие от альтернативы, тоже чрезвычайно привлекательной - сидеть всю ночь в своей квартире, составляя перечень различных способов, какими Мэттью Браун может в нее ворваться.

\- Ладно, - отвечаю. Провожу рукой по волосам. Челка падает вперед, попадает на ресницы и я сдуваю ее. Ощущаю, будто схожу с ума. - Черт, прости, - говорю Майклу, когда замечаю, что он пялится на меня. - Это был действительно очень трудный день.

 _И это только первый день,_ отчаянно думаю я. _Если помыслить трезво, вероятно, теперь все станет только хуже._

Я пишу Джеку, что загляну завтра, чтобы разобраться с документами, затем смиренно следую за Майклом в его нелепый дорого выглядящий автомобиль с откидным кузовом - блестящий хром и глянцевая красная краска. Я почти ощущаю, что прежде чем разместиться в своей дерьмовой одежде хоть где-то рядом с обивкой, я должен попросить мешок для мусора, чтобы сесть в нем.

\- Идем же, Уилл, - торопит он, и я вынужден прикусить язык, чтобы не бросить в ответ что-нибудь грубое и резкое. _Успокойся,_ говорю я себе, _расслабься, он просто пытается помочь._

Я послушно тянусь к ручке дверцы, затем резко останавливаюсь - замечаю лишь мелькание краем глаза, но на мгновение - я могу почти поклясться - вижу высокий силуэт из прошлой ночи. Кручу головой по сторонам, словно ударенный плетью, но, конечно же, никого нет.

 _Ты параноик,_ думаю я. Сразу за этим следует (не помогающая) мысль: _Но лишь потому, что ты параноик, не значит, что они не доберутся до тебя._

\- Уилл? - зовет Майкл. Похоже, он прилагает героические усилия, чтобы оставаться терпеливым.

\- Я подумал... я увидел кого-то, - говорю. - Там, - я указываю на лестницу в нескольких футах от машины. Боже, я звучу так истерично.

Он (несколько преувеличенно) активно оглядывается вокруг и говорит:

\- Нет, как по мне, тут никого нет.

\- Слушай, пожалуйста, не опекай меня, - говорю я (довольно вежливо, учитывая все это). - Я знаю, как это звучит, но я уверен, что видел кого-то.

Это не совсем так - я не так уж уверен - но его поведение раздражает меня. Хотя, полагаю, на самом деле он не виноват, ведь он не знает о последней бомбе Мэттью Брауна (и он вообще не знает о тебе).

\- Но Уилл, - вставляет он, - как это могло произойти? Если бы они отошли так быстро, мы бы услышали их.

\- Необязательно, - отвечаю я, но ловлю себя на том, что сказать нечего. Возможно, он прав. Или нет? Блять.

\- Ну, если там и был кто-то, - говорит Майкл, - тогда это определенно еще одна причина, по которой мы должны уехать.

Я не могу поспорить с его логикой, так что он обходит вокруг, чтобы открыть дверь с пассажирской стороны и практически запихивает меня в автомобиль. Я не говорю ни слова, когда он отходит, просто позволяю своей голове упасть на спинку сиденья и бездумно смотрю в окно. _Пожалуйста, вернись,_ думаю я. Я повторяю это снова и снова, как мантру, как кредо; как будто сказав это достаточное количество раз, я могу обратить это в реальность. Магическое мышление. _Пожалуйста, вернись, пожалуйста, вернись,_ думаю я. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в оригинале устойчивое выражение, не имеющее аналогов в русском языке. (Если кто-то все же знает аналог для the shit hits the fan - милости прошу).  
> **Верность, Храбрость, Честность - девиз ФБР.  
> ***Уильям Гершель - основоположник дактилоскопии.  
> ****Джей Эдгар - Джон Эдгар Гувер, легендарный руководитель ФБР с 1924 по 1972 годы.


	11. Chapter 11

Майкл везет нас (в чрезвычайно некомфортной тишине) в один из эксклюзивных, элегантно отлакированных баров, которые он, видимо, предпочитает. Уже довольно поздно, но я рад видеть, что это место относительно пустое: идея быть окруженным благовоспитанными гуляками на данный момент ужасно нестерпима. Едва мы садимся, мой телефон звонит.

\- Прости, - говорю я - первое слово с тех пор, как я сел в машину. - Мне очень нужно ответить.

Ожидаю увидеть имя Джека и чувствую легкое ощущения вращения в желудке, когда вместо этого читаю на экране _"Номер скрыт"._ Я сразу же вспоминаю тот молчаливый анонимный звонок посреди ночи - я был так уверен, что это ты. Я _по-прежнему_ уверен - в некотором роде. Не говоря больше ничего Майклу, я поднимаюсь и практически совершаю забег к двери, прежде чем нажать на "принять".

\- Ал-ло, - осторожно говорю я. 

Тишина.

\- Слушай, - мое торопливое шипение, - я знаю, что это ты. Почему бы тебе не поговорить со мной?

На самом деле я не ожидаю, что некто на той конце линии (ты?) поддастся на что-то столь очевидное, и конечно, ответа нет.

\- Почему ты не ответил на мое послание? Почему не связался со мной в первую очередь?

Лучше - хотя все еще ничего.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, - я пытаюсь не умолять.

Напряжение дня сказывается на моем голосе, и на секунду мне чудится, что я услышал вдох в трубке. Мне так ужасно хочется произнести твое имя, но я знаю, что не могу - в глубине души, несмотря на яростное желание верить, я все еще недостаточно уверен, чтобы сделать этот шаг - и если это не ты, то последствия могут быть жуткими. Боже, это может быть даже Мэттью Браун. Я немного покачиваюсь от этой мысли, мне становится нехорошо - но нет, этого быть не может, первый звонок был, когда он все еще находился в тюрьме. Я смотрю на часы. Еще минута, и я кладу трубку.

Что ты вообще там делаешь? Ты должен затаиться, быть вне поля зрения; несомненно, даже тебе было бы нелегко так органично вписаться в нормальный мир во второй раз, так? (Даже думая так, я знаю, что если бы кто-то и был способен выполнить эту, казалось бы, невозможную задачу, то этим человеком, конечно же, был бы ты). Твое лицо так уникально - может, ты изменил свою внешность, сделал пластическую операцию? Может, у тебя есть сообщники, которые помогают тебе. Чио, наверное, или другие, о которых я даже не знаю. Бог знает, как тебе удается внушить такую преданность. Из всех людей я должен быть в состоянии ответить на этот вопрос, но знаю, что не могу, вообще-то нет. Я просто чувствую это без понимания причины. Возможно, люди, которые сближаются с тобой, учатся переставать задавать такие вопросы.

Прошло уже три минуты с того, как я сам назначил срок. Через стеклянную панель двери я вижу, как Майкл движется в мою сторону. Он беспокоится, хочет проверить меня (а еще он пытается все контролировать и любопытен, но я полагаю, он хочет как лучше). 

\- Слушай, мне нужно идти, - говорю я тишине, а потом запоздало (потому что нахер все, почему бы и нет): - Я скучаю по тебе.

Затем я вешаю трубку.

*****

\- Итак, - произносит Майкл, когда мы снова усаживаемся, - не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

Сами слова достаточно кроткие, но что-то в том, как он говорит это, пробирается мне под кожу: это напоминает мне директора моей начальной школы, который обвиняюще машет на открытое окно и требует объяснений. _"Думаю, это твой футбольный мяч, не так ли, Уильям? Не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?"_

\- Не особенно, - отвечаю я.

\- Возможно, я смогу помочь.

Я фыркаю от смеха на это, и даже для моих собственных ушей это звучит немного истерично. _Боже,_ думаю я, _возьми себя в руки, блять._

\- Нет, Майкл, нет абсолютно ничего, что ты мог бы сделать, - я делаю паузу. Ох, к черту все, я вполне могу рассказать ему - нет реальной причины не делать этого, несмотря на любые изменения, к которым это приведет. - Получается, Мэттью Браун объявил о своем немедленном намерении найти меня, - говорю я, - а кроме Джека Кроуфорда, надеющегося, что он может решить сделать это, пока я сижу в Бюро - на тех многообещающих следственных основаниях, что он "маленький высокомерный болван" - не похоже, что есть кто-то может думать о том, чтобы остановить его.

\- Ох, - говорит Майкл, и он так сдувается, что я ощущаю жуткое предчувствие того, что снова начну смеяться. - Ох, Уилл, это ужасно. Мне очень жаль.

\- Спасибо, - я скупо, чуть мрачновато улыбаюсь и делаю глоток своего пива.

\- Разве они не делают ничего, чтобы защитить тебя?

От этого я ощущаю себя слегка виноватым.

\- Вообще-то делают. Я получу новое оружие, а Джек поставит охрану у моей квартиры.

\- Но никто не сопровождает тебя?

Я немного улыбаюсь тому, что он использует слово "сопровождает". Звучит так странно и старомодно, как что-то, что могли бы делать щеголеватые агенты из фильмов 1950-х - заниматься сопровождением в плащах и костюмах-тройках из _нуаровых фильмов,_ данных за все, что они заслужили. 

\- Нет, - отвечаю я, - такие вещи невероятно дороги.

Не то что бы я принял это, если бы мне было предложено. Как бы ни было ужасно признавать, я знаю, что мое нежелание является следствием смутной нелепой надежды, что ты собираешься вернуться, и я не хочу быть в окружении лучших агентов ФБР, если ты сделаешь это.

\- Я с трудом могу поверить, что расходы являются достаточным оправданием, - чопорно говорит Майкл, - не в такой ситуации, как эта. Должны быть люди, которые следуют за тобой прямо _сейчас._ Разве ваш босс не заботится о благополучии своей команды?

\- Он заботится, - отвечаю я немного оборонительно (потому что хотя я сам рад жаловаться на Джека до Конца Света, меня несколько обижает, что Майкл делает это). - Он всегда подчеркивает, что мы должны работать вместе и прикрывать друг друга. Ну, знаешь, "мощь в общих целях" - лаборанты зовут его Объединяющим Джеком.

Майкл поднимает бровь и выглядит вежливым в своей ошеломленности. Ох, да, он ведь англичанин, так? Боже, возможно, он думает, что я _расист._

Следует довольно неловкая пауза, затем Майкл нежно гладит меня по руке, будто я запутавшийся и больной пожилой родственник (что, вероятно, уместно, потому что именно так я начинаю себя чувствовать).

\- Ну, - произносит он, - я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что ничем не могу помочь, и, к сожалению, я склонен согласиться с тобой, но если что-то произойдет - ну, ты знаешь, где я. Если тебе ты захочешь где-нибудь остановиться, например... - он не заканчивает эту фразу, но оставляет ее многозначительно висеть в воздухе и также многозначительно смотрит на меня.

\- Спасибо, но в этом нет необходимости, - быстро отвечаю я (потому что серьезно - исключено). - Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, но я действительно в относительной безопасности в своей квартире, когда снаружи агенты, - даже говоря это, я размышляю, насколько это правдиво. Не похоже, что мое здание - замкнутое пространство: там живут еще 30 человек, и люди постоянно приходят и уходят. Любой из них может оказаться Мэттью Брауном, замаскированным под униформой FedEx или комбинезоном сантехника, и никто не узнает этого, пока не появятся Прайс и Зеллер, чтобы упорядочить мой искалеченный труп (несомненно, Мэттью Браун присядет над ним, чтобы нащелкать поздравительное селфи и позже помастурбировать на него).

\- Ну, имей это в виду, - властно говорит Майкл, и я говорю ему, что буду (не буду). Тем не менее это действительно любезно с его стороны, хотя и несколько наивно, потому что иметь меня в качестве соседа по комнате означает возможность проникновения Мэттью Брауна в качестве третьего. Или даже тебя, чтобы создать самую неловкую в мире четверку. Вообще-то это не может быть правдой - ты и Майкл, вероятно, легко нашли бы общий язык. Вы могли бы вести долгие напыщенные разговоры об опере и дегустации вина, пока Мэттью Браун и я на диване хлестали бы дешевое пиво и подрались бы из-за того, кто поддерживает лучшую бейсбольную команду. _О господи,_ думаю я, _заткнись._ Должно быть, я теряю рассудок, я чувствую, как мой мозг горит (снова).

У меня есть еще напиток, но я переключаюсь на колу, потому что уже повисаю на краю обрыва и не могу больше позволять себе роскошь притупленных рефлексов.

\- Ты не должен пить это, Уилл, - говорит Майкл и кладет ладонь на мой бокал: - Кофеин сделает тебя более тревожным.

\- Да? - произношу я. - А шпинат сделает тебя сильнее, а... а... - Хм-м, какие другие _логические модели_ я еще знаю? Черт, лучше бы я никогда не начинал это. - ... А Kris Kross заставят тебя "прыгать, прыгать"*, - наконец добавляю я, - и на данный момент мне вообще пофиг на это.

Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, о чем говорю: часть меня с ужасом наблюдает за этим разговором, размахивая руками и крича: _"нет, нет, заткнись, ты, гребаный идиот! А еще - обнови свои ссылки на рэп-культуру, ты звучишь как грустный старик"._ Поразмыслив, я решаю воспользоваться этим советом, но вместо этого говорю:

\- Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что делать.

Мой тон звучит невероятно напыщенно, и втайне я немного доволен собой, что мне удается это сделать.

Майкл вздыхает и говорит:

\- Я просто пытаюсь помочь, Уилл.

О Боже, теперь я чувствую себя придурком (помпезным придурком... господи). Он владеет неизменной способностью заставлять меня сомневаться в собственных реакциях. Я опускаю глаза и смотрю на очертания моего мобильного телефона через куртку, безнадежно желая, чтобы он зазвонил.

\- Если ты не возражаешь, я спрошу, - продолжает Майкл, словно последних нескольких минут никогда не происходило (учитывая все вещи, вероятно, это к лучшему), - как ваши пути с Мэттью Брауном впервые пересеклись?

Я поднимаю взгляд и задумчиво разглядываю его. _Ой, да ладно,_ думаю я, _не может быть. Не может быть, что ты не знаешь этого._ Как он может иметь виртуальный психический индекс каждой из опубликованных мною статей (включая ту катастрофическую о скелетированных насекомых, которую я вообще пытаюсь забыть) и не знать _этого?_ Должно ли это быть каким-то тестом, проверяющим, насколько честным я готов быть с ним, когда вынужден? Или он просто хочет дать мне возможность предложить мою версию произошедшего? Или он действительно не знает? (Но как он может не знать?) Почему-это это кажется вопросом с подвохом... или я просто слишком щепетилен и подозрителен? Он вежливо кашляет, и я понимаю, что молчу уже довольно долго.

\- Ну... - начинаю я. - _Ну,_ \- я ощущаю внезапное истощение и в конце концов решаю увильнуть совсем, просто отделавшись: - Это _очень_ долгая история.

\- Я не спешу, - говорит он.

\- Мне жаль, - резко отвечаю я (не жаль), - но...

\- ...Но ты не хочешь говорить об этом, - вздыхает он. - Знаешь, ты все время повторяешь это, Уилл. Ты говоришь это _часто._ Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты ощущал, что можешь доверять мне.

\- У меня проблемы с доверием, - отвечаю я. Я собираюсь звучать легкомысленно и весело, но промахиваюсь на милю: это звучит трагично и покорно (а также невероятно параноидально, и приходят непрошеные воспоминания о культе Судного дня... возможно, я должен попытаться привлечь его в качестве первого члена).

\- Да, безусловно, у тебя они есть, - отвечает он так, что я снова ощущаю раздражение. Он думает, что я _задолжал_ ему объяснения?

\- Не без уважительных причин, - оборонительно говорю я.

\- Я уверен, твои причины превосходны, Уилл. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты мог доверить мне их.

Господи, мы снова возвращаемся к этому. Если бы этот разговор был кругом, он был бы похож на гребаный олимпийский логотип.

\- Слушай... - начинаю я, затем замолкаю, потому что с запозданием понимаю, что понятия не имею, что я хочу, чтобы он слушал.

Майкл с ожиданием смотрит на меня, и я лениво размышляю, что бы он сделал, если бы я перестал ходить вокруг да около и сказал: _"Слушай... почему бы тебе просто не отвалить?"_ Конечно, я не делаю этого. Вместо этого я неловко извиваюсь на своем сиденье: вероятно, это выглядит так, будто у меня газы. О Боже, почему я просто не пошел прямо домой, когда у меня был шанс? Даже сидеть всю ночь и планировать надвигающийся Апокалипсис Мэттью Брауна не могло быть хуже, чем этот вежливо контролируемый допрос. Собственно, если бы Мэттью Браун появился сейчас, я, вероятно, был бы вполне рад видеть его. _"Да ладно, мелкий засранец",_ \- думаю я, - _"ты пытался вытащить меня из Бюро, самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы вытащить меня из этого"._

\- Ты снова кажешься потерявшимся в мыслях, - влезает Майкл, и я осознаю, что понятия не имею, как долго просидел, глядя на столешницу, ведя в воображении жалобные разговоры с Мэттью Брауном. В любом случае он не ошибается - я так теряюсь в своих мыслях, что иногда нужно побороться, чтобы вытащить себя оттуда. Мне нужен клубок нитей, как Тесею и Минотавру: за исключением того, что это почти неизбежно приводит к тебе.

\- Я в порядке, - отвечаю я, и это такая громадная, колоссальная _ложь,_ что Майкл просто поднимает брови. Нахер все - я собираюсь спрятаться за Пятой Поправкой**. - Пойду в бар, - говорю немного отчаянно, - хочешь чего-нибудь?

Он слегка хмурится, несомненно, от раздражения на эту четкую бредовую стратегию уклонения, которая так очевидна.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он в конце концов, - я буду еще один бокал Мурведра.

\- Без проблем, - отвечаю я и удаляюсь так быстро, что почти спотыкаюсь о соседний столик и едва не ломаю свою долбаную шею. Бармен гладкий и ухоженный, как манекен на витрине, и я не могу преодолеть ощущение того, что он изучает мою мятую одежду с несколько маниакальным выражением негодования и спрашивает себя, как, черт возьми, такому бродяге, как я, удалось одурачить швейцара и проникнуть в это чистое помещение. Я уже забыл название вина, которое попросил Майкл, но никоим образом не могу вернуться и уточнить, так что в конечном итоге выдерживаю несколько мучительных минут, жестикулируя бармену со словами: "оно начинается на "М"!" все более напряженно, пока он снова и снова полирует одно и то же стекло белой хрустящей тканью, подсказывая: "М _ерло?_ М _альбек?_ М _онтепульчано?"_ как какая-нибудь Стэпфордская винная Жена***. Мой дух ломается раньше его духа, так что в конце концов я просто прошу Зинфандель, потому что - кого, блять, вообще это заботит?

\- О, возможно, сэр имел в виду М _урведр?_ \- триумфально вопрошает бармен, вручая мне мой выбор, и я разыгрываю небольшой спектакль, кидая одинокий цент в банку для чаевых.

Майкл благодарно принимает напиток, когда я возвращаюсь - честно говоря, он переусердствовал чуть более чем полностью, как если бы я преподнес ему Святой Грааль, а не неправильное вино - но если на вкус оно совсем не то, что он ожидал, то он слишком вежлив, чтобы упоминать об этом. Вместо этого он активирует всю рутину Винной Скуки: обнюхивает по краям бокала, вдыхая его, затем наконец изящно потягивает его и причмокивает губами _(как шимпанзе,_ с досадой думаю я - и тут же чувствую себя виноватым). Фактически он, совсем нехарактерно для себя, опрокидывает один бокал за другим. Пока он пьянеет, он определенно доходит до витиеватого хаотичного края, и я решаю, что моя мэттьюбрауновская бомба, должно быть, потрясла его больше, чем я рассчитывал.

\- Ты в порядке? - наконец спрашиваю я. Он кивает, но не уточняет. Молчание начинает затягиваться и становится неловким, и я беру одну из своих пустых бутылок и занимаю себя отслаиванием этикетки, пытаясь освободить каждый участок, не разделяя ее.

\- Ты выглядишь очень привлекательно за этим занятием, - вдруг говорит Майкл, и я со смущением осознаю, что он пялился на меня все это время. - Хмурый и почти розовощекий, сосредоточенный. Как картина Кэссет**** о молодой швее саду.

Я рассеянно улыбаюсь - потому что, ну правда, что, черт возьми, я должен сказать на _это?_ \- и тяну еще одну полоску этикетки, которая тут же рвется. Блять. Я кладу бутылку и раздумываю, как бы мне вежливо освободиться.

\- Знаешь, Уилл, - он пристально смотрит на меня и улыбается с несколько тревожащей напряженностью, - ты действительно очень красивый мужчина.

Ох, блять, _блять,_ вот оно.

\- Слушай, Майкл... - начинаю я.

\- Нет, не делай этого, - прерывает он меня, слегка касаясь пальцем моей нижней губы. - Не говори мне "нет". Ты всегда говоришь "нет", не так ли? Я могу быть невероятно хорошим для тебя, Уилл. Я столько всего могу предложить тебе. Показать тебе. Сделать для тебя. Я бы позаботился о тебе... Я мог бы заставить тебя чувствовать себя так хорошо - просто дай себе возможность узнать это.

Он убирает руку от моего рта, чтобы зарыться пальцами в кудри на моем затылке, и я инстинктивно отодвигаюсь от него. Его лицо тут же темнеет.

\- Прости, - говорю я, - слушай, дело не в тебе, - (о боже, это звучит так неубедительно - и, честно говоря, вообще-то, дело в нем). Я пытаюсь снова: - Майкл, я думаю, ты великолепен и я действительно насладился знакомством с тобой, но _это,_ это просто... Прости, но я не могу. Это просто не сработает.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает он, но его голос звучит непроницаемо и напряженно.

\- Прости, - снова говорю я, словно повторение как-то изменит ситуацию.

Он вздыхает.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - все, что он говорит в ответ. - Возможно, это подходящее время закончить вечер. Пошли, отвезу тебя домой.

Мы молча идем на пустую парковку. _Он будет в порядке,_ говорю я себе, _в течение 24 часов он возьмет на буксир еще кого-нибудь, в то время как я вернусь к своей жизни, в которой я напиваюсь в одиночестве, занимаюсь троллингом на TattleCrime и грустно дрочу на серийного убийцу._ Понятия не имею, правда это или нет - он определенно не выглядит "в порядке" - но каким-то образом моему воодушевлению всегда проще зациклиться на других людях. Мы добираемся до его машины и я неловко мешкаю перед ней: перспектива затянуть все это на время перемещения меня до дома на самом деле довольно невыносима.

\- Слушай, с твоей стороны любезно предложить мне, - говорю я, - но нет никакой необходимости везти меня. Это вообще не по пути тебе - хоть куда не по пути до меня, если только ты не наркодилер и не хочешь, чтобы у тебя украли покрышки.

 _О Боже, заткнись,_ думаю я, _ты все делаешь еще хуже._

\- Откуда ты знаешь, по пути мне или нет? - он слабо улыбается мне. - Ты не знаешь, где я живу.

\- Честно говоря, - немного отчаянно отвечаю я, - я вполне могу взять такси.

Если Джек повелся на это, то, надеюсь, он тоже поведется.

Следует пауза, пока он смотрит на меня, и я готовлюсь к неизбежному _"нет, нет, я настаиваю",_ но в конце концов он хмурится и кивает.

\- Вот что я скажу, Уилл, - говорит он. - Я вижу, что ты хочешь уйти, так что не буду задерживать тебя еще больше. Однако у меня в машине есть небольшой подарок для тебя, - (на этом моменте, я уверен, мой рот раскрывается от смятения), - и я хотел бы отдать тебе его перед твоим уходом. Не беспокойся, это просто знак внимания.

Он вежливо обходит меня, чтобы открыть дверь и начать копаться в своем бардачке, и я знаю, что какое бы затяжное чувство вины я ни ощущал за то, что не последовал с ним дальше, наказывается тем, что это все пиздец как ужасно и невероятно неловко.

Он извлекает то, что ищет, затем выпрямляется и прячет руки за спиной, почти застенчиво, и в моем воображении проносится сюрреалистичная картинка того, как он спрашивает меня, словно ребенок, какую руку я выбираю.

\- Я надеюсь, мы можем продолжать дружить после этого, - произносит он. Его тон размеренный и учтивый, но он стоит слишком близко, вторгаясь в мое личное пространство. Я делаю шаг назад, но в то же время он движется вперед, и я прижимаюсь к машине. Смотрит на меня задумчиво. - Прости, Уилл, мне действительно жаль, - говорит он. - Я и не ожидал, что закончится этим. Но ты понимаешь, что не оставил мне выбора?

Я открываю рот, чтобы заорать, но он придвигается ко мне - он пиздец как быстр, как это произошло? Сжимает мое горло и накрывает тканью мое лицо, и вдруг его больше нет и все идет по-прежнему: нет ничего, кроме сумбура, и страха, и пульсирующего эха в моем черепе. А затем не остается вообще ничего, кроме темноты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kris Kross - подростковый рэп-дуэт 90-х с хитом "Jump" ("Прыгай").  
> **Пятая Поправка - на основании этой поправки по конституции штатов человек освобождается от необходимости свидетельствовать против себя самого.  
> ***Отсылка к книге и фильму "Стэпфордские жены".  
> ****Мэри Кэссет - художница-импрессионистка.


	12. Chapter 12

Я действительно не хочу открывать глаза, потому что знаю, что то, что я увижу, будет жутко, и что как только я очнусь, больше не будет отсрочек и какой бы кошмар меня ни ожидал, он начнется. Но мое тело просит движения, вытягивая меня в сознательное состояние, и нет сомнений, что блуждание вслепую в темноте в скором времени станет нестерпимым. Я осознаю, что упираюсь в спинку кровати, руки на коленях, ноги вытянуты. Я полностью одет, но от одежды зудит тело и ограничиваются движения, как если бы она была слишком мала мне. Задняя часть моей рубашки влажная и прилипает из-за пота. Когда я наконец открываю глаз, то сразу вижу Майкла, стоящего прямо передо мной и покручивающего бокал с напитком, похожим на бренди.

\- Спящая Красавица, - говорит он и поднимает бокал в моем направлении, словно это безумный тост. - Добро пожаловать обратно.

Я пытаюсь заговорить, но мне лишь удается выдать какой-то шумный звук. Желудок скручивается от страха. Что, черт возьми, он сделал?

\- Хлороформ, - с сожалением произносит он (значит, я сказал это вслух?). - Приношу свои извинения, это немного грубо, ведь я был уверен, что ты согласишься, но иногда старые способы - самые оперативные, а также они сохраняют определенное винтажное обаяние.

О чем он, блять, говорит? Мою голову словно сдавливают тиски, отвращение пленкой выстилается под ребрами. Бусинки пота стекают по лицу и я неуклюже пытаюсь стереть их, прежде чем осознаю, что я в наручниках. Ничего из этого не имеет смысла, и я смотрю на свои руки в замешательстве, словно это чужеродные вещи, не принадлежащие мне. Майкл наблюдает за моей слабой борьбой с явным весельем.

\- Если ты испытываешь тошноту, - говорит он, - у кровати стоит ведро.

Мысль о том, чтобы блевать перед ним, кажется невыносимо унизительной. Но какая вообще разница в такой ужасной ситуации? Это неважно, почему меня это так волнует? О Боже. Я делаю несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь побороть панику и контролировать себя тем способом, которому ты меня когда-то научил. _Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, я Балтиморе, сейчас около полуночи._ Я собираюсь выбраться отсюда _(я собираюсь),_ и для того, чтобы сделать это я должен быть в состоянии думать.

Я стараюсь оставаться в реальности, воспринимать окружающее. _Создать точку выхода,_ скандирую я в голове, _оценить место действия._ На заднем плане играет какая-то мягкая классическая музыка, а в камине у края кровати мерцает огонь. Комната выполнена в темных, насыщенных тонах, выглядит дорогой и роскошной: позолоченные рамы, алые шторы и продуманная репродукция _"Поцелуя"*_ Родена на постаменте у камина. И свечи тоже - господи. Это гротескная пародия на соблазнение. _У него было время устроить все со мной таким образом, он уверен, что его не побеспокоят._ Я делаю вывод, что мы, должно быть, у него дома. Это осознание, хотя и, безусловно, элементарное, пока что дает мне слабый всплеск уверенности. Я могу думать, могу находить рациональные объяснения. Если я все еще могу это делать, то смогу выбраться.

Он осторожно садится рядом со мной на край кровати и проводит рукой по моим волосам, я дергаю головой и он раздраженно щелкает языком:

\- Не будь таким, Уилл.

\- Чего ты ждешь? - пытаюсь шипеть, но мой рот все еще распухший и влажный из-за хлороформа и слова падают друг за другом искаженные и спутанные.

\- Ты действительно испытываешь мое терпение, - продолжает Майкл, как если бы я ничего не говорил. - Этот твой румянец, твое застенчивое девичье поведение поначалу были невероятно очаровательными, я признаю это, но такие вещи чрезвычайно быстро утомляют, - он действительно звучит неподдельно обиженным. Начинает снова гладить мои волосы, но на этот раз я стискиваю зубы и позволяю ему. Пусть думает, что я подчиняюсь - если я не буду бороться, он зеркально отразит мое поведение и тоже неосознанно расслабится, а если расслабится, то потеряет бдительность. _К шести часам этого утра,_ я молча клянусь ему, _ты будешь в гребаном мешке для трупов._

\- В самом деле, Уилл, - продолжает он диалог, как чертов психопат, коим он и является, - ты был ужасно дразнящим. Как долго, по-твоему, я должен был терпеть? Ты подставлялся Ганнибалу Лектеру, и после этого полагаешь, что можешь отвергать _меня?_

Я дергаюсь от этого и он, должно быть, замечает шок на моем лице, потому что начинает смеяться.

\- О да, конечно. Ты думал, я не знал о нем?

\- Я не... мы никогда...

Он только улыбается и тыкает в мою щеку указательным пальцем, каждое слово сопровождается таким мелким злобным тычком:

\- Я. Не. Верю. Тебе.

Я ничего не говорю. Не собираюсь обсуждать тебя с ним.

\- Я знаю ужасно много о тебе, Уилл, - продолжает он, сузив глаза. - Больше, гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Я ждал этого довольно долго. Я терпеливый человек, но, боюсь, я не особо привык к тому, что мне отказывают в получении _конкретно_ того, чего я хочу. Знаешь ли ты, как расстраивает, когда кто-то не ведет себя так, как ты ожидаешь, так, как должен? Конечно, знаешь, - отвечает сам себе он, не дожидаясь моей реакции, - ты сам очень своеволен**, не так ли? Свое-волен, - он ухмыляется, как если бы это была самая охренительно смешная шутка, когда-либо сказанная кем-то. 

_Забудь про 6 утра,_ думаю я, пересматривая свое предыдущее обещание, - _не позднее 5 утра._

\- Я ценю контроль и власть во всем, - спокойно добавляет Майкл. Его голос абсолютно тверд, мы могли бы сидеть в баре, потягивая пиво - двое парней отдыхают. - Я признаю, что испытывать эти вещи на тебе - идея почти невыносимо притягательная. Видя, однако, что ты отказываешься предоставлять... тогда мне просто придется взять то, что я хочу. Едва ли ты можешь сказать, что я не давал тебе возможности согласиться по доброй воле.

Я чувствую крик, бурлящий во рту, дикий и убийственный, и мне требуются последние кусочки самоконтроля, чтобы проглотить его. Если я сейчас начну кричать, то, боюсь, не смогу остановиться. Как я мог не видеть этого в нем? Господи, как я мог не _знать._

\- Мой дорогой Уилл, - говорит он. - Ты выглядишь жутко взволнованным. Теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и слушай меня, а я расскажу тебе, что произойдет. Ты останешься здесь сегодня в качестве моего гостя. На протяжении этого времени я собираюсь использовать твое прекрасное тело - неоднократно - и даже если ты на самом деле не заслуживаешь этого, я буду чрезвычайно хорошим для тебя и смогу убедиться, что ты сам насладился. Завтра утром на всей моей кровати будет очень много ДНК-доказательств твоего _удовольствия._ Ты знаешь о мужской физиологии так же много, как я, я уверен, и, следовательно, по этой причине ты знаешь, что я могу привести тебя к оргазму, хочешь ты этого или нет. Тогда ты оденешься, пойдешь домой и никому не расскажешь о том, что произошло. Если ты сделаешь это, то я выражу свою глубочайшую скорбь полиции, что ты говоришь обо мне такую ужасную ложь, и докажу, что мы встречаемся некоторое время и ты пришел сюда по своему собственному желанию. Я скажу им, что у нас был секс по согласию, и что ты попросил меня надеть на тебя наручники. Я предоставлю судебно-медицинские доказательства твоего исключительного _удовольствия,_ чтобы указать, что в это время у тебя не было претензий. Я даже могу намекнуть, что ты уже угрожал мне шантажом, фабрикуя обвинение в изнасиловании, и как мне грустно, что ты настолько болен, что и в самом деле пошел на это. Я опишу свое смущение и расстройство, что позволил твоим различным привлекательным чертам отвлечь меня и ввести в заблуждение по поводу твоего истинного характера - и я буду чрезвычайно убедительным. Конечно, после этого ты можешь попробовать предъявить иск, но каждый посоветует тебе не делать этого и напомнит, что это будет очень глупой идеей. Потому что в суде, когда взвесят слова уважаемого врача без криминального прошлого против - ну - _твоих..._

Я смотрю на него, безмолвно и непонимающе. Ощущаю, как мои глаза расширяются.

\- Теперь ответь мне, Уилл, есть в этом что-то непонятное?

\- Нет, - говорю я. - Нет, всё предельно ясно.

\- Замечательно, - произносит он. - Тогда мы пришли к взаимопониманию.

Если я собираюсь действовать, то необходимо делать это как можно скорее. Хотя моя голова очищается, действие хлороформа прошло еще не полностью. Блять, я должен быть более проворным, чем сейчас, раз собираюсь побороть его. Мне нужно больше времени.

Он приближается ко мне и щелкает по верхней пуговице моей рубашки, и я отстраняюсь.

\- Не сейчас, пожалуйста, - говорю я и делаю несколько вдохов, умышленно заставляя их звучать сбивчиво. - Меня все еще тянет блевать.

Он задумчиво смотрит на меня, но затем просто кивает. Он купился на это, гребаный идиот.

\- Воды? - спрашивает он.

\- Пожалуйста.

Он открывает дверь ванной комнаты, раздается звук открытия крана, и я пользуюсь его отсутствием, чтобы сделать ужасное усилие с наручниками. Боль стреляет в руку и я пугаюсь, что снова отключусь. Делаю еще несколько глубоких вдохов, представляя тебя, представляя, что бы ты сделал с ним, будь ты здесь. _Оставайся здесь со мной,_ отчаянно думаю я, _не уходи, пожалуйста, ты нужен мне._ В считанные секунды он возвращается и преподносит бокал к моим губам. Несколько капель стекает по подбородку и он почти нежно стирает их большим пальцем.

\- Знаешь, ты действительно ужасно бледен, - говорит он. - Возможно, я дал тебе слишком большую дозу, - он раздраженно вздыхает - моя тошнота ему мешает. Он кладет ладонь на мой лоб и хмурится, когда ощущает, какой он влажный. Он думает, что это из-за хлороформа - не знает, что на самом деле это из-за боли в моем пальце.

Он отстраняется, но держит руку на моем плече, рассматривая меня на расстоянии руки суженными глазами.

\- Возможно, еще несколько минут, - добавляет он.

\- Со сколькими людьми ты это делал? - спрашиваю я, хотя не думаю, что действительно хочу знать.

\- О, их было не так уж много, правда, - рассеянно отвечает он, будто мы говорим о незначительных нарушениях, о количестве штрафов за превышение скорости, полученных им.

\- Потому что тебе нравится, нет, тебе _нужен_ контроль, - говорю я. - Так что ты проявляешь власть над людьми, показываешь им, что никто не имеет права говорить тебе "нет". И большинство людей не говорят "нет". Так что те, кто делает это, должны знать свое место, потому что ты не терпишь никакой угрозы своей самооценке, не так ли? Ты думаешь, что это оправдывает то, что ты делаешь, так ты даешь себе разрешение.

\- Ты осмеливаешься _профилировать_ меня, Уилл? Едва ли это подходящее время, - он хмурится и делает шаг ко мне, он думает, что я непослушен. - Знаешь, единственная вещь, в чем ты чрезвычайно хорош, это в работе своим ртом. Думаю, я хотел бы видеть, нельзя использовать его получше.

Я игнорирую его.

\- Ты творишь грандиозное насилие, используя секс как оружие.

\- Полагаю, ты можешь это воспринимать и так, - соглашается он. - Если ты действительно хочешь этого, - он выглядит веселым.

\- Прекрасно, - говорю я. Затем дергаю головой назад и ударяю ею его в лицо. Он воет и отшатывается от меня, зажимая нос, а встаю на ноги, слегка покачиваясь и бью его в живот неповрежденной рукой так сильно, как только могу. Он начинает ползать по полу, потом перекатывается на спину, задыхаясь и скуля. Кровь течет из его носа, и даже отсюда видно, что я сломал его.

Он тупо смотрит на меня, моргает и двигает ртом.

\- Ты снял наручники, - наконец произносит он.

\- Конечно, я снял эти блядские наручники.

Он издает полусмех, больше похожий на всхлип.

\- Ты не такой хрупкий, каким кажешься, не так ли?

\- Не особенно, - говорю я ему. - Хотя ты не первый, кто совершил эту ошибку, - я смотрю на него с отвращением, представляя тех неизвестных, кого он мучил. - Ты _полный_ мудак.

Затем я поднимаю скульптуру Родена и даже не медлю перед тем, как разбить ее об его голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мраморная скульптура.  
> **в оригинале - willful


	13. Chapter 13

Я не помню, как добирался до дома, хотя очевидно, что это мне каким-то образом удалось, потому что я упал у кухонного стола с ключами, крепко зажатыми во рту. Мой левый палец по-прежнему вывихнут после избавления от наручников. Ох, да... наверное, я должен что-то сделать с этим, нет? Машинально я нащупываю пястную кость, нажимаю на сустав, затем связываю большой палец с указательным, используя клейкую ленту. Ощущаю на удивление небольшую боль, пока делаю это, и понимаю, что абстрагируюсь. Наручники по-прежнему висят на моем запястье, так что я откапываю где-то скрепку и с трудом взламываю замок.

Крови почти нет, и это удивительно, потому что я ожидал гораздо больше. Независимо от этого я сдираю все, что на мне надето и бросаю в мусорную корзину. Никогда больше не хочу ощущать своей кожей эту одежду.

Теперь мне холодно. Иду в душ, включаю датчик температуры, и по мне бьет жгучая вода. Мой лоб ушиблен и опух, и я знаю, что к завтрашнему дню он будет кричать от боли. Прямо сейчас я не чувствую ничего.

После этого я надеваю древние джинсы и свитер, успокаивающие своим возрастом и мешковатостью, и наливаю себе стакан скотча, который опрокидываю в один прием. Этот виски крепкий и бодрящий, и он немного обжигает при глотках. Это хорошо. Наливаю второй стакан, даже еще больше. Я слишком измотан, чтобы бодрствовать, но слишком ошеломлен, чтобы спать, и я напряжен, и уныл, и не вижу просвета и не чувствую себя живым... прямо сейчас мне кажется, что больше никогда ничего уже не будет в порядке. И меня это даже не заботит.

В конце концов я приношу одеяло с кровати и съеживаюсь в кресле. Через некоторое время я снова смещаюсь, тяну одеяло на голову, оборачиваю его вокруг себя в самодельный кокон. Закрываю глаза. Куда мне направиться? Сосредотачиваюсь на том, чтобы представить тебя, представляю, как ты заходишь в комнату. На тебе нет обычного яркого одеяния, твоя одежда простая и слегка траурная: чернильно-черный костюм и темно-голубая рубашка. Ты издаешь звук сожаления, когда воспринимаешь мой внешний вид: синяки, стремительно опухающие руки, то, как мои глаза блестят на моем бледном лице.

\- Ты ранен, - говоришь ты.

\- Не особо, - отвечаю я. - Ты должен увидеть другого парня.

\- Кто-то сделал это с тобой?

\- Технически это оборонительные раны.

\- Я вижу.

Да. Вероятно, ты видишь.

\- И от кого ты защищался?

\- От маньяка, - говорю я. - Еще одного. Кажется, я их привлекаю, - начинаю смеяться, хотя это даже отдаленно не смешно. Осознаю, что я все еще в шоке. Возможно, я был в шоке с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел тебя, и теперь это стало настолько нормальным, что я не могу достоверно определить разницу.

Ты садишься во второе кресло, вытягиваешь свои длинные ноги перед собой.

\- Как ты себя ощутил, когда напал на него? - спрашиваешь.

\- Я чувствовал себя хорошо, - это правда, я так и чувствовал. - Он заслуживал. Это было правосудие.

\- Это ощущалось справедливым?

\- Да, - господи, это безумие, я чувствую, словно схожу с ума. - Почему я вообще говорю с тобой? - отчаянно произношу я. - Тебя здесь нет. Ты не _реален._

\- Я реален для тебя прямо сейчас, в этот момент, что делает меня субъективно настоящим. Так же, как Эбигейл была для тебя реальной в Италии. Возможное, существующее и необходимое образуют совокупность в человеческих восприятии и восприимчивости. Ты создаешь меня, потому что нуждаешься в этом.

Делаю еще один глоток виски. Мои руки трясутся, и я не знаю, как заставить их остановиться.

\- Я виню в этом тебя, - наконец говорю я.

\- Почему ты винишь меня, Уилл? - ты не говоришь сердито или оборонительно - просто с любопытством. Ты искренне хочешь знать.

\- Во-первых, я бы не подпустил его близко к себе. Не подпустил бы, если бы ты был здесь.

\- Ты использовал его в качестве моего заменителя?

\- Да. _Нет..._ Я не знаю. Возможно.

\- Как? Что в нем было такого, что привлекло тебя?

\- Он интересовался мной, - боже, я звучу так жалко.

\- У нас у всех есть желание ощущать себя нужными, желанными... что кто-то жаждет нас. Это очень мощная вещь - быть центром чьего-то уважения и интереса. У людей есть глубокая психологическая потребность принадлежать.

\- Он казался таким _нормальным._ По крайней мере, относительно - думаю, ты заново отградуировал мое ощущение того, что нормально.

\- Ты доверял ему?

\- Да, я доверял ему. В некотором роде. По крайней мере, я верил, что он не вытворит что-то _такое._

\- Однако он предал твое доверие самым худшим образом.

\- Может, не самым _худшим,_ \- говорю я, - думаю, ты по-прежнему сохраняешь монополию в этом.

\- Ты действительно так думаешь?

Делаю еще один глоток виски.

\- Нет, - говорю. - Не совсем.

\- Все же ты был мне равным. Всегда. Я не желал уничтожить или ослабить тебя; скорее, возвысить тебя. Вознести. Увидеть, как ты становишься всем тем, чем способен стать. Я дал тебе свободу. Когда кто-то любит кого-то, то делает это для него.

\- А теперь тебя здесь нет.

\- Пока нет. Но что-то всегда будет держать меня рядом, даже если мы не вместе.

У меня возникает внезапное беспомощное ощущение, что я сейчас заплачу. Боже, я не собираюсь заплакать, нет? Я яростно моргаю, чтобы подавить красноречивые признаки этого.

\- Я не знаю где ты, - вместо этого говорю. - Я даже не знаю, жив ли ты еще. Я думаю о тебе, мечтаю о тебе, я ношу тебя с собой 24 часа в ебаные сутки, и это _душит_ меня.

Внезапно вспоминаю Флоренцию: _"Мы соединены,_ \- сказал я тебе. - _Мне интересно, может ли кто-то из нас пережить разделение"._ Я швыряю пустой стакан через комнату туда, где в моем представлении сидишь ты. Он рассекает воздух и бьется в осколки о стену, и есть что-то почти идеальное в том, как он взрывается на сотни раздробленных кусочков, каждый из которых ловит свет.

Ты тоже наблюдаешь за его падением.

\- Он больше не соберется, - говоришь ты.

\- Пошел нахуй, - отвечаю я. - Это твоя вина, _это всё твоя вина._ Я больше не могу этого делать, не могу так жить, - мой голос становится громче, с оттенком отчаянного мучения. - Я не хочу этого! Я не хочу _тебя!_ \- должно было быть облегчением сказать это вслух, должно быть освобождением. Почему я не ощущаю ничего этого? Делаю стабилизирующий вдох. Мне нужно пережить разделение - здесь, в реальном мире. Я знаю, что должен делать.

\- Я закончил, Ганнибал, - тихо произношу я. - Я отпускаю тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Не хочу разговаривать с тобой, не хочу помнить тебя. Не хочу больше когда-либо думать о тебе.

\- Уилл, - слышу я твой голос. На этом всё, просто мое имя. Затем я слышу скрип отодвигаемого тобой кресла. Ты делаешь несколько шагов ко мне и останавливаешься, как если бы хотел сказать что-то еще. Но не говоришь.

Я кладу руки на лицо. Я знаю, что ты покидаешь меня, уходишь, и вопреки всему я все равно не хочу смотреть на это. "Вернись, вернись, - шепчу в пустой воздух. - Вернись ко мне". _Я люблю тебя._ Но это плохая идея, и конечно, тебя там нет.

*****

Пробуждение следующим утром - мука. Хуже ножевых ранений, хуже вывихнутого пальца, хуже падения со скалы. Хуже всего.

\- Перестань быть таким мелодраматичным, - громко говорю я. - Прекрати катастрофу.

Но как я могу не делать этого, когда это и _есть_ катастрофа?

Меня не делает несчастным то, что я убил человека, мне на это плевать _вообще,_ и я не особенно жалею, что мне почти наверняка придется отвечать за это, пока кто-то (вероятно, Джек) будет стоять надо мной и дотошно объяснять законы, касающиеся "безосновательного применения силы". Но я несчастен от того, что я ужасно, беспомощно влюблен в кого-то, кто забирается в мою голову как абсолютная противоположность всего, что я должен ценить; кого я отчаянно хочу увидеть, чье присутствие почти наверняка станет моей гибелью, и чье абсолютное ужасающее отсутствие медленно, искусно и мучительно сводит меня с ума.

Я пиздец как несчастен из-за этого, что трудно дышать, и я хочу открыть рот и закричать, только я боюсь, что если сделаю это, то никогда не смогу остановиться и буду кричать каждый день до конца своей жизни.

Меня посещает непрошеное воспоминание о цитате Таррин Фишер, которую я однажды слышал от Аланы: _Какая разница между любовью твоей жизни и твоим соулмейтом? Одно - это выбор, другое - нет._

Осознаю, что тяну свои волосы так сильно, что это причиняет боль, и заставляю себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

 _\- Ты в порядке, в порядке,_ \- бормочу я себе. Но это не так, не так. Не думаю, что когда-либо буду. Я не знаю, как. Даже не знаю, _хочу_ ли я, и осознание этого - одна из самых ужасных вещей, которые я чувствовал до этих пор. Это то, что ты имел в виду, не так ли, когда сказал, что если бы я следовал своим побуждениям, которые сдерживал так долго, _"взращивал их как вдохновение, которым они и являются",_ затем я стал бы кем-то другим, кроме себя. Ты и бездна, и свет на другой стороне, и ты заставил меня ощущать себя распутанным, открывшимся: словно только ты можешь разобрать меня на части и снова собрать, и все это в одно и то же время.

Вес груза таких сильных ощущений невыносим, и я медленно опускаюсь на пол у подножия кровати. Сжимаюсь, чтобы стать как можно меньше, обхватываю руками голову. Хочу заплакать, чтобы снять напряжение, но мне не удается даже это.

Суть в том, что я никогда не знал себя так хорошо, как когда был тобой.

А затем я отправился в темное место с тобой, и принес кое-что обратно.


	14. Chapter 14

Фан-арт "I Miss You" к фику нашего прекрасного автора от пользователя Alice Under Wonderland.


	15. Chapter 15

Утро тянется, и я наконец подталкиваю себя принять душ и одеться. За окном по-прежнему вижу агентов, которые подпирают свою машину без номеров. На этот раз они припарковались на противоположной стороне улицы, но являются машинописными копиями тех, что были в предыдущие несколько дней: те же внимательно-располагающие непроницаемые лица, тот же кофе на вынос. События последних 24 часов укрепляют мое первоначальное чувство того, что их присутствие имеет ровно нулевую ценность, и я ощущаю детское побуждение прогуляться к ним и указать на это.

Боже, могу сказать, что это будет долгий день.

Мне действительно нужно вернуться в загородную местность, вот в чем проблема. Я не приспособлен к жизни в городе, я увядаю среди всех этих бликов, хрома, выхлопных газов. Мне нужны реки, поля и открытое небо, пикетированный забор, спиралевидные деревья и тишина. И собаки. Я действительно должен был найти квартиру, где разрешено содержать домашних животных. Я должен был это сделать. Почему я этого не сделал?

Может, это должно стать моим следующим проектом - найти что-то более подходящее для жизни. Мой бюджет не такой, каким был когда-то, но я как-нибудь справлюсь. Из всех затей эта - единственная чуть более многообещающая, чем последние несколько, что я придумал (вернуться к работе; знакомиться с новыми людьми; перестать зацикливаться на тебе... ничего из этого не сработало так, как планировалось, не правда ли?). Недвижимое имущество - это хорошо, рутинно и надежно. Может, лучше подождать некоторое время, пока ситуация с Мэттью Брауном не прояснится, и уже после этого...? Я доволен этой идеей, чем-то прочным, за что можно уцепиться. Я могу зайти в Интернет сегодня вечером (и _не_ открывать закладку TattleCrime, пока я там) и предварительно рассмотреть варианты. Возможно, проехаться по ним в ближайшие несколько дней. Утвердительно киваю самому себе, чтобы подчеркнуть фундаментальную безопасность, обоснованность и надежность этого плана. Всё это довольно убедительно, и я наполовину верю себе, хотя и знаю - глубоко внутри - что ничего из этого не произойдет. Что я обманываю себя, слепо и блаженно, как тот, кто поливает давным-давно мертвые усохшие цветы. Потому что, несмотря на всю правильность этого плана, он все еще не может вместить двух огромных слонов в комнате: тебя - с одной стороны, и тело Майкла Френча (и безвкусную скульптуру Родена, покрытую моими отпечатками пальцев) - с другой.

Заставляю себя сесть и поразмыслить над этим. Объективно проблема с Майклом весит гораздо больше по параметрам большинства людей из серии "Блять, что мне теперь делать с этим?", но на самом деле мне легче обдумывать это, чем проблему с тобой. В действительности это что-то незамысловатое по сравнению с этим - в отличие от тебя Майкл не зыбучий песок под моими ногами. Я чувствую, что знаю, где я. Я могу охарактеризовать это, могу охарактеризовать _его._ А тебя, наоборот, я не могу просто определить только по твоим незавершенным безумным граням. Я вообще не могу раскрыть тебя.

Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.

Честно говоря, я должен просто пойти увидеться с Джеком - рассказать ему все. В конце концов, это была самооборона (по крайней мере, морально, а по закону - нет, потому что он вообще-то не угрожал моей жизни, но Джек никогда этого не узнает). Да. Я действительно должен сказать Джеку. К черту всю эту запутанную херню, с которой Майкл раскрылся - Джек поверит мне. _Он не поверил мне в последний раз._ Нет-нет, это совсем другое. _Когда взвесят слова уважаемого врача без криминального прошлого против - ну - твоих._

\- Он поверит мне, - говорю я вслух слабым сомневающимся голосом. - Я знаю, поверит.

 _Нет, я не знаю._ Моя рука зависает над телефоном.

\- Давай, - говорю я себе.

А затем телефон звонит и, черт возьми, это вообще-то Джек.

\- Убийство, - сообщает Джек прежде, чем я успеваю заговорить. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел. Белый мужчина убит в собственном доме: это ужасно, тело в полном беспорядке. Алана будет очень расстроена, Зеллер говорит, она знала этого парня.

Я вдыхаю и выдыхаю глубоко и медленно, пока он говорит мне адрес и просит приехать как можно скорее. Я даже не вздрагиваю.

\- Да, Джек, - отвечаю. - Хорошо. Дай мне час.

Осторожно вешаю трубку. Горжусь собой - мой голос ни разу не дрогнул.

Машинально беру ключи и натягиваю пальто. Я посредственный актер в плохой пьесе, наблюдаю как спотыкаюсь весь спектакль. Конечно же, это было неизбежно. По сути это было так неизбежно, что я испытываю извращенное облегчение, что кульминация пришла так быстро, освободив меня от бремени дальнейшего принятия решений.

Запирая дверь квартиры, не могу не думать о том, как обрадуется Фредди Лаундс, когда обнаружит (потому что, безусловно, она обнаружит), что ее предсказания стали явью, и что я наконец исследую свое собственное место преступления.

*****

Майкл Френч распластался на спине в своей некогда чистой кухне в луже собственной крови, и невзирая на весь ужас этой картины, я все еще переполнен сильным желанием пнуть его по яйцам. Однако поразительно, что он выглядит иначе, чем когда я в последний раз видел его. Совершенно иначе. Отличие в том, что кто-то отрезал его руки и вставил их в грубые разрезы его брюшной полости.

\- Твою мать, - рассеянно произношу я. Потому что это _совсем_ не то, чего я ожидал.

\- Ну, полагаю, это один из вариантов введения, - говорит Джек. - Хотя я надеялся на что-то более существенное.

На самом деле я не слушаю, скользя взглядом по застывшей луже крови, которая вылилась и растеклась вокруг тела.

\- Так он истек кровью от ампутаций? - спрашиваю я.

\- Охренеть, Шерлок, - говорит Прайс, а Зеллер добавляет: - Приятно видеть, что чье-то судебно-медицинское образование не потрачено зря.

Я игнорирую их обоих, потому что, конечно же, это означает, что его сердце еще билось, когда его резали. Это означает, что он пришел в сознание и добрался до кухни. А это означает, что на самом деле не я был тем, кто убил его - то ли у него был гребаный несокрушимый череп, то ли я был слишком накачан наркотиками и слаб, чтобы ударить его так сильно, как намеревался. Я одновременно испытываю облегчение от этого и очень, _очень_ разочарован.

\- Отличительная картина увечий, не так ли? - спрашивает Джек. - Ничего не напоминает тебе?

Я возвращаю свое внимание в комнату. О чем он говорит? Он же не думает, что это ты, нет? Это определенно не ты. Слишком упрощенно и грязно, нет никакого артистизма вообще. Не говоря уже о том, что если бы ты знал, что он пытался сделать со мной, ты бы _ни за что_ не отпустил его так легко.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - отвечаю. - И ответ - нет. Точно нет. Это не Ганнибал.

\- Вообще-то я согласен, и я так не думал, - едко говорит Джек.

\- О, - вставляю я, - ладно. Извини.

\- О чем я _думал,_ так это о знакомом показушном характере демонстрации тела, - произносит Джек. Что? Какого хрена с ним происходит сегодня? Обычно он не такой суровый и напыщенный.

Зеллер смотрит на Джека, медленно начиная понимать.

 _\- О-о,_ \- говорит он, - это означает скрытого подражателя?

\- Это означает Мэттью Брауна, - мрачно отвечаю я (потому что - ну _очевидно)._ Джек открывает рот, но на полпути передумывает и просто кивает - он знает, что я прав. Он думал то же самое, просто хотел, чтобы я подтвердил это.

\- Черт, ого, так он действительно никуда не свалил? - спрашивает Зеллер. - Все еще здесь, в Балтиморе. Я задумывался, было ли то письмо блефом.

\- Это безумие, - говорит Прайс. - Он мог бы убраться куда подальше. Мог быть уже где угодно. Мог быть в... - он щелкает пальцами, очевидно пытаясь придумать что-то диковинное. Мы все терпеливо ждем. - Он мог бы быть в _Богноре,_ \- торжественно завершает Прайс.

\- Богноре? О чем ты, блин, вообще говоришь, Прайс? - спрашивает Джек.

\- Это в Великобритании, - защищается Прайс. - Там семья моей мамы.

\- Как угодно, - говорит Джек. Он звучит нетерпеливо. - Слушайте, Мэттью Брауну ни для чего не нужна причина. Он не в своем уме.

Мэттью Браун. Прямо сейчас я немного благодарен этому мелкому ублюдку. Я все еще могу представить его, скрывающегося в недрах отдела бихевиористики. То, как он жадно вглядывается в меня со своим сжатым крысоподобным лицом, жаждущий моего внимания и одобрения. Барная стойка сделала эту аллюзию еще более убедительной - грызун в клетке, отчаянно старающийся заработать ласковый взгляд своего хозяина. Столько неприятностей из-за такого хилого раболепного существа... и на секунду я задаюсь вопросом, почему дал ему столько власти над моим страхом. Затем смотрю на кровавый бардак на полу и вспоминаю - да, вот почему.

Крысы коварны и хитры. Их трудно убить. Они принесли бубонную чуму и подкосили пол-Европы. Он чуть не подкосил тебя. Глупо их недооценивать.

\- Итак, что я хочу знать: почему этот парень? - вопрошает Джек.

Я неохотно снова опускаю взгляд на Майкла (покоящегося по кусочкам*). Ну, конечно, это не может быть совпадением. Может? Я хочу верить в это, но знаю, что нет никакого шанса - вообще нет.

\- А затем, когда ты изучишь записку... - размышляет Джек, который думает, что я всё слушаю.

Я резко поворачиваю голову на это:

\- Что за записка?

Зеллер выглядит удивленным:

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Что за чертова записка? - я почти кричу.

\- Боже, Грэм, - отвечает Зеллер, - она прямо там.

Как я мог не заметить этого? Теперь она в пакете для улик, замазанная алым и лежит на стойке, но оттиск букв - это ревущий клаксон сигнала тревоги. Они не совсем такие, как в предыдущем послании - скорее, вырезаны из газет, чем написаны от руки, а потому черные вместо красного - но этого достаточно. Более чем достаточно. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы прочитать, мое сердце бешено стучит в ушах: _"ЗА ТО ЧТО ТРОГАЛ ТО, ЧТО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ТРОГАТЬ"._

Ох. Ох, _блять._

\- Ладно, Джек, - произношу я. - Кажется, у меня есть идея о том, что тут произошло...

*****

\- Чувак, это полный отстой, - говорит Зеллер и кладет руку мне на плечо. - Мне очень жаль, что это случилось с тобой.

\- Спасибо, - отвечаю. - Хотя я в порядке. Он не навредил мне.

\- Но хотел.

\- Я навредил ему больше.

Я рассказал Джеку об ударе головой и кулаком (хотя упустил упоминание о разбитой голове - Мэттью Браун может взять это на себя). Как бы то ни было, я по-прежнему на правой стороне "разумной силы". Мысленно даю себе звонкую "пять".

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? - спросил Джек.

Пожимаю плечами:

\- Я был в шоке. И, думаю, часть меня согласилась с тем, что он сказал - что никто не поверит мне.

Это действительно правда (ублюдок), хотя остается неоспоримым момент, что я думал, что убил его и не желал афишировать этот факт. По закону я должен был остановиться как только вывел его из строя. Я мог бы позвонить копам и ждать снаружи квартиры, пока они не явятся. Я мог сделать так, но не сделал. Не то чтобы меня это на самом деле волновало - к черту закон. Бросаю презрительный взгляд на искалеченные останки Майкла Френча и молча телеграфирую: _пошел ты._

\- Ты должен был сказать мне, - настаивает Джек.

\- Заткнись, Джек, - вставляет Прайс, - оставь его в покое.

Джек, на удивление, отступает и говорит мне:

\- Тебе лучше уйти. Ты тоже жертва. Тебе не нужно быть здесь.

\- Все нормально, я в порядке, - отвечаю. - Я задействован в этом, нравится мне это или нет.

\- Да, пожалуй, так, - тяжело говорит Джек. - Ты - мотив, не так ли?

Прайс хмурится:

\- Стой, погоди. Так ты по сути говоришь, что у Грэма сейчас есть два психопата, которые пытаются флиртовать с ним?

\- Нет, конечно нет, - резко отвечает Джек. Следует пауза - никто не выглядит убежденным. - Ну, в каком-то роде. Да, - поправляется он.

Все на этом поворачиваются и смотрят на меня.

\- Вообще-то технически - три, - говорю я, указывая на тело Майкла, - если считать мертвеца на полу.

Рот Джека немного дергается, и он криво улыбается мне:

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, Уилл? - спрашивает он. - Этого... - он машет рукой на бардак на полу, - было бы чертовски много для кого угодно.

\- Я справлялся и с худшим, - отвечаю, и это такая неоспоримая истина, что Джек больше не пытается напирать. Но даже говоря это, я не могу решить, успокаивает ли тот факт, что я имел дело с худшим, или ужасно удручает. На самом деле это становится главным элементом моего репертуара преодолений, так что я даже могу нормировать это, когда представляюсь: _"Приятно познакомиться с вами! Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, и вам следует знать, что я постоянно справляюсь с чем-то худшим"._

Это в сторону, что меня гораздо больше беспокоит на данный момент, это, во-первых, как, черт побери, Мэттью Браун узнал о Майкле Френче (что, впрочем, является риторическим беспокойством, потому что, конечно, я знаю, как - он следовал за мной). Должно быть, он все время скрывался на той парковке, прятался на виду, наблюдая и выжидая, и готовился сделать шаг. Вероятно, он слышал меня по телефону, и мой желудок неприятно переворачивается от этой мысли. Слава богу, у меня хватило ума не произнести твое имя. Должно быть, у него была машина, чтобы последовать за Майклом, хотя я не припомню, чтобы видел чью-то за нами. Бля, он прямо сейчас может находиться у здания.

Или - и это еще хуже - он на самом деле вообще не знал о прошлой ночи, но просто был осведомлен, что я проводил время с Майклом, и хотел что-то сделать с этим. Что означало бы, что это не акт возмездия карающего ангела, а попросту безумная ревность и одержимость. Газетные буквы в записке могут это подтвердить - у него было достаточно времени, чтобы спланировать и подготовить это. Если это так, то любой может стать его следующей целью: Джек, Алана, Зеллер или Прайс. Ты? (Снова). Эта мысль заставляет меня ощутить себя немного больным, и я отклоняюсь назад к стене и поднимаю голову к потолку.

\- Уилл? - Джек смотрит на меня с беспокойством.

\- Да.

\- Ты выглядишь измотанным. Иди домой и отдохни.

За последние 24 часа он уже во второй раз говорит мне "иди домой и отдохни", и это звучит еще менее привлекательно, чем в первый раз. Мне надоело отдыхать и ждать: кажется, это все, чем я занимался до сих пор, и достиг благодаря этому абсолютного нихера. Я хочу кричать, рвать и раздирать что-нибудь.

\- Это полная _хрень,_ \- говорю.

\- Ты прав, это так.

Я в отчаянии стучу тыльной стороной ладони по стене.

\- С меня хватит, - произношу. 

Это правда: хватит. С меня более чем достаточно. Нахуй всё это.

\- Знаешь, Джек, - вдруг выпаливаю я, - прозвучит безумно, но я на самом деле хочу, чтобы он просто пришел ко мне. Вышел на открытое пространство.

Джек спокойно смотрит на меня:

\- Да, это звучит безумно.

Пожимаю плечами. Что есть, то есть.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось.

\- Конечно, хочешь, мы все этого хотим. Но, Уилл, я знаю, что ты до сих пор доказывал себе, что ты пуленепробиваемый...

\- И ноженепробиваемый. И скалонепробиваемый. И...

\- Да, хорошо, я понимаю: ты можешь справиться сам. Но это - это другое. Это невероятно опасно. И я категорически _запрещаю_ тебе делать глупости.

\- Это твоя речь?

\- Да, это моя речь.

\- Это хорошо. Хорошая речь, Джек.

Джек раздраженно смотрит на меня:

\- Но...?

\- Но - обозначь глупость, - отвечаю. - В такой ситуации дай мне рабочее определение того, какой вариант - умный.

\- Умный вариант, - нетерпеливо говорит Джек, - не выставлять себя напоказ как живую наживку в надежде заманить Мэттью Брауна.

Выставлять напоказ? Я чуть не начинаю смеяться на это. Что, он думает, я собираюсь делать? В моем воображении мимолетно мелькает нелепый образ меня, бредущего туда-сюда по Пенсильвания-авеню с рекламным щитом "Эй, там, Мэттью Браун!"

\- Я не смогу заманить его, даже если бы захотел, - вместо этого говорю я, изо всех сил стараясь звучать разумно. - Я не могу сделать ничего кроме того, что делал до сих пор - он появится, когда решит, что наступило подходящее время. Я лишь хочу сказать, что хочу, чтобы это _произошло._ Ожидание хуже.

Джек сочувственно кивает, но я больше не обращаю внимания. Ощущаю странный трепет энергии, проходящий сквозь меня: мерцание, которое разжигается и становится вспышкой. Чего я не могу добавить вслух, так это _"может быть, Мэттью Браун поймет, что не так уж умно бесить кого-то, кто представляет убийства людей, чтобы жить"._

Боже, я готов к этому. Это так. Я не буду ошибаться, недооценивая его, но и забиваться в нору, существуя в постоянном страхе и сомнениях, я тоже не буду. И если это осознание того, что он может представлять угрозу для тебя, помогает спровоцировать изменение в этом отношении, то хрен с ним: пусть будет так.

Внезапный прилив решимости, который проходит через меня, настолько мощный, что у меня кружится голова, и я ненадолго закрываю глаза. Это как удар, как быть под кайфом: я теперь так отдалился от сломленной отчаявшейся тени, которой был с утра. Призраки Майкла Френча и Мэттью Брауна скользят в моем разуме, их отдельные попытки контролировать меня и манипулировать мной: как первый потерпел провал и второй не смог добиться успеха. Затем я думаю о тебе, о мучительных изгибах и поворотах твоих _плясок смерти,_ о том, где ты сейчас, что ты делаешь, и думаешь ли обо мне. Как ты раньше смотрел на меня, касался меня, намекал и убеждал, заводил меня и смотрел, как я иду; твое непоколебимое убеждение, что я могу стать чем-то большим, чем я уже есть. И впервые за несколько месяцев я внезапно осознаю - с толчком энергии, огня и вдохновения - что я больше не одержим парализующим чувством страдания и неуверенности. Потому что, наконец-то, блять, наконец-то я владею собой.

*****

Я почти ожидаю, что после пробуждения следующим утром пойму, что моя решимость иссякла ночью, но после проверки с облегчением обнаруживаю, что она все еще в твердой сохранности. Обновленное чувство цели невероятно освобождает. Я словно медленно возвращаюсь к себе, вырываясь из своего душащего кокона, готовый охотиться, намечать курс и отслеживать все, что там есть.

Встаю с постели гораздо более энергично, чем обычно. Первое, что я собираюсь сделать со своей реанимированной решимостью - это связаться с Аланой, потому что я устал быть робким и опасаться ее реакции. Она может рассказать о своей роли той ночью в баре, и я могу согласиться или нет. Второе, что я собираюсь делать - это находиться в ожидании Мэттью Брауна, и я буду готов к этому, когда он придет. А затем... затем я собираюсь найти тебя.

 _Грядет, грядет, готов ты или нет._ Я выбиваю этот ритм костяшками пальцев на кухонном столе. Я выгнал тебя, я могу пригласить тебя обратно - на своих условиях. Джек сказал бы, что я безрассуден, и, вероятно, был бы прав. Я как некто, застывший на краю обрыва (другого), насвистываю что-то, положив руки в карманы, считая, что я неприкасаемый - неуязвимый - что я никогда не упаду. Другие люди могут потерять опору и рухнуть, но не я, потому что я не такой, как другие люди, и меня нельзя сдержать теми же правилами.

Осознаю, что впадаю в это убеждение со слепой верой, с разновидностью безумия и безоговорочным постоянством, и все это безответственно и глупо. И тем не менее, тем не менее... разве так уж плохо иметь веру? Однажды ты сказал, что я уникален, и я знаю, что ты всегда верил в это - даже когда все покатилось к чертям, ты никогда не переставал верить - так почему бы мне не согласиться с тобой? Во всяком случае есть правда в самом прямом смысле - есть только один я. Я Уилл Грэм. Я из древнегерманских _Виллельмов,_ означающих "решительный воин". Я молод и умен и быстр, с эмпатией и независимостью и воображением. Я сам себе властелин и повелитель, безжалостный и решительный; у меня темные порывы и вдохновение; я в центре сцены, занавес поднимается, _таков мой замысел._ И мне абсолютно надоело, что меня наебывают.

Расстегивая свою рубашку, я осознаю, что улыбаюсь от чистейшего удовольствия безбоязненного ощущения. Думаю, будь ты здесь, ты бы очень гордился мной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в оригинале rest in pieces (я перевела дословно) - игра слов с выражением rest in peace (покойся с миром)


	16. Chapter 16

Я звоню Алане в этот день, чтобы договориться о встрече, и едва слышу тон ее голоса – надтреснутый и заплаканный – понимаю, что Джек, должно быть, рассказал ей все. Чувствую себя полным дерьмом: я был так озабочен своими признаниями в ночь побега Мэтью Брауна, что совершенно забыл о ее связи с Майклом. Последние события ее опустошат. 

Замечаю Алану, как только вхожу в кофейню; и глубина ее опустошения, отпечатанная в каждой детали, словно клеймо, сразу бросается в глаза. Она ссутулилась за столом, так сильно сжав кружку, что костяшки ее пальцев побелели, и я иду в обход, чтобы подойти к ней спереди, не испугав. Когда она поднимает взгляд, я вижу, что ее глаза покраснели и опухли, а бессонные тени под ними так ярко выражены, что похожи на синяки.

\- О Боже, Уилл, - говорит она. Протягивает одну из своих рук с побелевшими костяшками, слепо нащупывая мою. - Мне так жаль, Уилл. Мне очень, _очень_ жаль.

\- Все нормально... Честно, все нормально. Это не твоя вина, - я отодвигаю другой стул и сажусь, моя рука все еще в ее хватке.

Алана смотрит на меня, бледная и измученная.

\- Что за полнейший кошмар это был, - говорит она. - Я едва могла поверить в то, что Джек рассказал мне. Все еще не могу: эта отвратительная искаженная версия Майкла, которую никто из нас не знал, существовала. Я имею в виду, он действительно был заинтересован в тебе. Он спрашивал меня о тебе. _Много._ Но он всегда был уважителен при этом. Я просто думала, что он поймет тебя, сможет быть другом для тебя... что, может быть, тебе будет не так одиноко, - ее голос надломился. - Как я могла не замечать... Я имею в виду, я не видела этого. Я _не знала._

\- И я тоже, - отвечаю, делая свой голос как можно более нежным и не обвинительным. - Он был невероятно убедителен.

\- Как и Ганнибал, - слабо говорит она.

Ага. Я знал, что последуют раскопки того, что случилось с тобой, - стратиграфия сожаления, стыда и раскаяния - но не был уверен, что она начнет проявлять их так быстро. Возможно, я должен был: в этом она довольно бесстрашна. Не в первый раз я ее недооценил.

\- Как и Ганнибал, - я вынужден согласиться с ней, потому что это правда. Добавляю немного сбивчиво: - Кажется, что-то есть в воде Хопкинса.

\- Это не смешно, Уилл.

\- Да, - соглашаюсь. - Это не смешно, верно?

\- Не могу поверить, что это случилось с тобой, - говорит она. - Из-за _меня._ Ты никогда бы не встретил его, если бы не я.

\- Алана, не надо. Пожалуйста, - я сильнее сжимаю ее руку. - Не делай этого с собой. Ты была моим другом. Ты была доброй и внимательной, какая ты есть... какой всегда была. - Запоздало добавляю: - И не смешивай это с тем, что случилось с Ганнибалом, - отмечаю, что мой голос не застревает на твоем имени, и отбрасываю это подальше как небольшое достижение. - Это два совершенно разных вопроса.

\- Это лишь значит, что я была полностью обманута дважды, - говорит она слабым голосом.

\- Да, но и остальные тоже. Вот почему такие люди, как они, становятся невероятно успешными: у них безупречная маска нормальной жизни, - я осознаю, что начинаю говорить как по учебнику, - а также то, что я _действительно_ ненавижу ставить тебя и его в один ряд - но сейчас это необходимо, это то, что мне нужно делать ради Аланы. - Я _обучался_ определять хищников, - продолжаю (ради всего святого, блять, это все, что я делал), - и он тоже полностью перехитрил меня. Я практически чувствовал _жалость_ к нему.

Боже, я это чувствовал, не так ли - все эти вечера упрекал себя за то, что динамил его.

\- Но теперь ты в порядке? - ее голос звучит так хрупко, так по-детски и неуверенно - это ужасно. Ненавижу, что кто-то заставил ее чувствовать себя так, будто она больше не может доверять собственным суждениям.

\- Конечно, - отвечаю (с легкомыслием, которого не ощущаю даже отдаленно). - Я _хорошенько_ надрал ему задницу.

Она улыбается и снова тянется к моей руке, и я чувствую новый всплеск восхищения ею. Ей не стыдно за свою уязвимость: она может ощущать это и сгибаться, и потому, что она сгибается, она не сломается. Не могу удержаться от сравнения с моей собственной непрочной оболочкой - надменное притворство, что все хорошо, когда на самом деле внутри я трескаюсь и разрушаюсь. Я совсем не знаю, как объяснить сложность моей настоящей реакции, у меня нет слов для этого. _Я был пиздец как напуган, пристыжен, и давал отпор, и едва мог поверить, что это действительно происходит. Но мысль о том, что я убью его, заставила меня ощутить себя больным-восторженным-взволнованным-живым; и я знаю, что это должно беспокоить меня, но не беспокоит._

\- Слушай, - произношу я, - я хотел не просто поговорить с тобой о Майкле, - (если быть совсем честным, я вообще никогда не хотел говорить о нем). - Алана, я думал о нашем последнем разговоре. 

Она невыразительно смотрит на меня.

\- Помнишь, в баре? В ночь, когда мы получили новости о Мэттью Брауне?

\- О, - говорит она, явно перетаскивая свой разум от ужасов настоящего к боли и сумятице прошлого. Я терпеливо жду, покручивая пакетик сахара между пальцами, как миниатюрную палочку. - Слушай, Уилл, - наконец начинает она, - я слишком сильно подталкивала тебя к этому, прости. У меня не было прав говорить то, что я сказала. Ты не должен был _что-либо_ объяснять... Ты не задолжал мне никаких объяснений.

\- Я знаю. Я знаю, я не должен. Но я бы хотел быть честным с тобой по этому поводу. Я бы хотел быть честным с _собой_ по этому поводу.

\- Хорошо, полагаю. Если ты уверен. Если только ты... - она замолкает. - Спасибо, Уилл. Я ценю, что ты доверяешь мне. Не чувствую, что заслуживаю этого.

\- Конечно, я доверяю тебе, - говорю я. - Ты всегда была мне хорошим другом, и я _всегда_ доверял тебе. 

Я замолкаю после этого, потому что вдруг понимаю, что не знаю, как продолжить, но она мне не подсказывает: просто ждет, терпеливо и тихо.

Я делаю глубокий вдох, затем выдыхаю.

\- Он заставлял меня чувствовать себя живым, - наконец говорю я. - Все еще заставляет. Он понимает меня так, как никто другой не понимал, и я никогда не знал себя лучше, чем когда был с ним. Он не заставлял меня чувствовать себя лучше, счастливее или в безопасности... но он заставил меня ощутить _большее,_ \- я вздыхаю и откидываюсь в своем сиденье. - Я знаю, что он не делает меня лучшим человеком, Алана, но я чувствую, что он делает меня лучшей версией меня самого. Никто другой никогда не хотел тьму во мне, никогда не хотел даже признать ее, а он... восхищался ею. Это было похоже на величайшее признание и высшую свободу.

Боже, это действительно так. Ты был многими вещами: фантомом, демоном, падшим идолом, верным друг, злокачественной энергией, смягченной задумчивыми улыбками, нежными прикосновениями, которые ранят без предупреждения, нарушенными обещаниями и серьезными стремлениями - как проблемой, _так и_ решением - с полным, предельным отсутствием моральных устоев без раскаяния, игнорированием всех принципов... но с глубокой, необузданной любовью к искусству, которая горела так ярко, что было больно смотреть на тебя. В глубоко извращенном плане с тобой все только было _лучше._ _Я_ был лучше с тобой: жил больше, мыслил острее, бегал быстрее, любил неистовее и _был_ более любим. Это так просто и так замысловато.

Алана медленно кивает, думая о том, что я сказал ей.

\- Это звучит невероятно мощно, - наконец произносит она. - Опьяняюще. Не думаю, что я испытывала что-либо подобное, и полагаю, вряд ли кто-то испытывал. Я не собираюсь говорить, что тебе повезло, потому что я не уверена, что это так, и я знаю, что ты заплатил за это высокую цену...

\- Все еще плачу, - отвечаю.

\- Все еще платишь, - она делает осторожный глоток кофе, немного морщась от того, насколько он горяч. - Но ты нашел кого-то, кто понял тебя, пленил тебя и был пленен _тобой..._ \- она замечает, как я смотрю на нее. - Ну, конечно, он был пленен, - говорит она. - Это было очевидно.

\- Полагаю, - я колеблюсь и откидываюсь назад на своем стуле, пытаясь поддерживать зрительный контакт. - Думаешь, он еще жив?

\- Не знаю. Они не нашли тело, не так ли? Если нет убедительных доказательств обратного, я бы сказала, что, вероятно, беспроигрышнее предположить, что он жив.

\- Ты не боишься, что он придет за тобой? - я знаю, что это чертовски ужасный вопрос, но не могу удержаться.

\- Боюсь, - просто говорит она. - Он дал слово, не так ли? Но Уилл, что я должна делать?

\- Я не знаю... Бежать? - _Бежать, бежать так быстро, как можешь._

\- Бежать куда? Он всегда найдет меня, если захочет - так же, как я нашла его, - Алана вздыхает и убирает волосы со своего лица. - Конечно, я приняла разумные меры предосторожности. У нашего дома самая лучшая защита, которую можно приобрести за деньги - и ты знаешь, что _действительно_ лучшее. И я всегда ношу оружие, - она быстро показывает его мне: маленький аккуратный пистолет в ее сумочке. - Суть в том, что если я проведу всю жизнь, прячась - даже если это возможно - то он уже выиграл по умолчанию. Даже за последние несколько месяцев было столько ценных моментов, которые я могла упустить, - она со значением смотрит на меня. - Я могла все это потерять, он бы забрал их.

\- Несмотря на это...

\- Уилл, ты так же хорошо, как и я, знаешь, что такое Ганнибал. Ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо. Ты действительно думаешь, что он не смог бы найти меня, куда бы я ни направилась?

\- Это его замедлило бы.

\- С ним дело не в этом. Он может точно знать, где я, и все равно не наносить удар годами - это все часть его грандиозной _постановки._ И пока я отказываюсь влачить существование половину жизни, постоянно оглядываясь через плечо. Кроме того, - с ужасающей простотой добавляет она, - мы оба знаем, что он придет найти тебя задолго до того, как посмотрит на меня.

\- Возможно.

\- Определенно. И я полагаю, ты будешь ждать?

Вместо ответа я просто вздыхаю.

\- Слушай, Уилл, - говорит она. - Я поняла это. Поняла. Я не оправдываю это, но могу понять. Все, что ты описал - конечно, ты скучаешь по этому и хочешь вернуть. Ты можешь любить его и то, как он заставлял тебя чувствовать, не любя при этом то, что он сделал и чем является.

\- Не знаю, все ли так просто, - это нелегко признать, но я обещал себе быть правдивым.

\- Наверное, нет, - допускает она. - Но, Уилл, ты сказал, что доверяешь мне, и я тебе доверяю тоже. Я верю, что ты поступишь правильно. Думаю, ты поймешь, что правильно, когда наступит время.

\- Ты слишком доверяешь, Алана.

\- Конечно. Что в этом такого?

\- В этом он, - говорю я.

\- В этом он. И также в этом ты.

Я серьезно смотрю на нее. Эта женщина.

\- Знаешь, что он раньше говорил? - спрашиваю.

\- Что?

\- Он говорил, что "самое прекрасное качество настоящей дружбы - это понимать и быть понятым с абсолютной ясностью".

Она улыбается мне и снова берет меня за руку, и мы сидим вот так некоторое время, пьем кофе, наслаждаемся ясностью.

*****

На пути домой я разбираюсь со своими мыслями - как я собираюсь тебя найти, где ты можешь быть. Это непростая задача. На самом деле, если я буду безжалостно честен, это, вероятно, до некоторой степени невозможно - но я не позволяю себе терять надежду. Я находил тебя раньше, я могу найти тебя снова. Что мне нужно больше всего - это терпение и упорство. И время. Последнее особенно легко, потому что у меня этого в изобилии - расточительно растянувшегося избытка времени. У меня есть вся оставшаяся жизнь (или твоя, которая длится дольше всех).

Возвратившись домой, я снимаю пальто и роюсь в холодильнике в поисках остатков пиццы с прошлой ночи, которую ем одной рукой, просматривая TattleCrime. Там ничего, конечно, но теперь я так привык к этому, что это потеряло свою власть надо мной. Конечно, ты не собираешься облегчать мне жизнь - с чего бы тебе это делать? В гостиной холодно и сквозит, поэтому я завариваю себе кофе и стою у окна, пока пью его, машинально ища охрану. О да, вот они. Я собираюсь отвернуться, мой разум уже плывет (с широко открытыми глазами и задаваясь вопросами) обратно к тебе, но что-то в сцене ловит и цепляет мое внимание, и я внезапно становлюсь неподвижным, пока детали распадаются и собираются вместе. Я снова смотрю, внимательно вглядываясь. Там так тускло и сумрачно, что я ничего не могу толком разглядеть. _Этого не может, не может быть_. Осознаю, что говорю вслух.

Хватаю мобильный со стола и вылезаю в холл. Лифт не приходит независимо от того, как я давлю на кнопки, и наконец я теряю терпение и совершаю рывок вниз по лестнице так быстро, что едва не ломаю свою долбаную шею. На мне только брюки и тонкая футболка, и ледяной воздух словно режет мои руки, как лезвие бритвы, едва я покидаю здание. Мистер Хавершам поднимается по лестнице, обнимая себя против холода.

\- Уильям! - восклицает он. - Тот самый мальчик. Не мог бы ты...?

\- Извините, не могу остановиться! - кричу я. Я даже не знаю, слышит ли он меня - мои слова подхватывают и уносят злобные порывы ветра, что катят мусор по улице и закручивают его, и я бегу, бегу и бегу, отчаянно надеясь, что ошибаюсь, и зная, что даже если я беспомощно надеюсь, все равно я ужасно и неизбежно прав.

Крупным планом агенты выглядят странно умиротворенно, они откинулись на сиденья с закрытыми глазами, словно спящие дети. Каждый застрелен в голову - отправлены на тот свет и списаны с беспощадной эффективностью. _Стрелок, должно быть, постучал в окно. Они опустили его. Он выглядел правдоподобно, убедительно - может, спросил направление, притворяясь туристом: "Эй, парни! Простите, что беспокою вас. Не могли бы вы мне помочь?" Они не увидели, что происходит._

На лобовом стекле под щеткой стеклоочистителя еще одна записка. та же жесткая белая бумага, те же решетчатые заглавные буквы: НИКТО НЕ МОЖЕТ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ТЕБЯ КРОМЕ МЕНЯ.

Я медленно поднимаюсь, отступаю от машины, осторожно вынимаю телефон. Мои ноги дрожат после усилий от моего спринта, но мои руки спокойны. Теперь - много позже того, как самое худшее произошло - я до странности спокоен. Джек отвечает практически сразу.

\- Тебе нужно приехать ко мне _сейчас же,_ \- говорю я. - Оба агенты застрелены. Да, конечно, это Мэттью Браун. _Да,_ я подожду внутри.

Но я не делаю этого. Я стою возле машины все время до прибытия подмоги, стою на холоде и пребываю в шоке и испытываю чистейшую блядски ослепительную _ярость_ от того, что Мэттью Браун продолжает существовать. 

\- Я доберусь до тебя, ублюдок, - шиплю я в замерзший пустой воздух. - Клянусь Богом, последнее, что ты увидишь - мое улыбающееся лицо, когда я буду душить тебя голыми руками.

Может быть, это то, что Джек имел в виду под "выставлять себя напоказ". Логически, я знаю, что я уязвим, стоя здесь, но я чувствую себя странно защищенным, окутанным и подкрепленным стальными звеньями своего невероятного гнева. Мэттью Браун, решаю я, больше не хищник, а добыча.

Сначала я слышу сирены, затем вижу патрульные машины, появляющиеся из-за угла, и когда Джек выходит, плотнее укутываясь от холода, я все еще стою тут в своем молчании, мстительном бдении, красные мигалки освещают каждое стискивание и искажение моего убийственного лица.


	17. Фан-арт (2)

Фан-арт "Я знаю, что ты где-то там" от Alice Under Wonderland


	18. Chapter 18

У Джека сердитое/озабоченное выражение лица - теперь это настолько знакомо, что я начинаю подозревать, что он просто берет его и надевает каждый раз, когда видит меня, так же, как кто-то тянется за определенным шарфом или свитером. 

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь тут, Уилл, - говорит он. - Думал, я сказал тебе ждать внутри. Ты, должно быть, замерз, идиот. Ради бога, иди и возьми пальто.

\- Я в порядке.

Он ощупывает мою онемевшую и обледеневшую руку - я практически окаменел перед ним. 

\- Нет, ты на полпути к гипотермии, - раздраженно говорит он. Щелкает пальцами одному из фельдшеров, чтобы тот принес плед. Я слегка завидую: если я так щелкну пальцами, они просто рассмеются (затем скажут мне отъебаться). Джек суетливо оборачивает плед вокруг моих плеч, загибая его под подбородок, словно я ребенок. Плед пушистый и теплый, и хотя я чувствую себя (и, несомненно, выгляжу) немного дураком, я не снимаю его.

\- Плед, - говорю я. - И как это работает?

\- Будь я проклят, если знаю.

\- Как одеяло должно перенастроить мои когнитивные способности?

\- Тебе потребуется нечто большее, чем одеяло, - соглашается Джек и гладит мое плечо. - Сожалею, что тебе пришлось увидеть это, Уилл. Это последнее, что тебе нужно.

Он протягивает мне свою фляжку с кофе, и я делаю большой глоток и едва не давлюсь, когда замечаю, как рядом с нами материализуется Фредди Лаундс, размахивающая диктофоном. Твою ж мать. От нее волнами катится зудящее любопытство, и я испытываю (чрезвычайно знакомое) ощущение, что Вселенная действительно меня ненавидит и пользуется любой возможностью, чтобы выбесить меня.

\- Мистер Кроуфорд.

\- Мисс Лаундс... Трудолюбива как всегда.

\- Мистер Грэм.

\- Фредди... Если ты опубликуешь фото со мной в этом пледе, я _в прямом смысле_ убью тебя.

Она радостно ухмыляется:

\- Это _угроза,_ Уилл?

\- Ну да, очевидно, что так, - отвечаю. - Не припомню, чтобы я говорил, что намерен убить тебя метафорически.

\- Вы слышали это? - спрашивает она, обращаясь к Джеку.

\- Нет, - не помогает Джек.

\- Какие-либо комментарии?

\- У нас нет заявлений в настоящее время, - мы с Джеком произносим в унисон.

\- Чушь. Ну же... это он? Мои читатели захотят знать. Народ имеет _право_ знать.

\- "Он" лишь сужает круг до 4 миллиардов человек, - резко отвечаю. - Так что грубо говоря - да, - я тут же мысленно уебываю себе по лицу, потому что, естественно, умнее было бы сказать "нет, вовсе нет", вместо того чтобы настроить ее на уточнение:

\- Ганнибал-каннибал? Чесапикский потрошитель восстал из мертвых и неистовствует?

 _\- Нет,_ \- говорит Джек. - По-твоему, похоже на это?

\- Не _мне_ говорить, на что это похоже, мистер Кроуфорд, - отвечает она, стреляя в меня взглядом чистой злобы. - Но учитывая присутствие огромного количества сотрудников ФБР - что довольно неуместно для случайного убийства - не говоря уже о том, что все это происходит у дома его _жены..._

\- Ты только что назвала меня _женой_ Ганнибала? - издаю вопль я. К сожалению, я так зол, что не понимаю, пока не становится слишком поздно, что тон моего голоса постепенно повышается, и, следовательно, все в окрестностях (и, возможно, некоторые за их пределами, включая людей в здании, и, вероятно, мертвые агенты тоже) слышат последнюю часть предложения. Сандерсон и его команда криминалистов обернулись посмотреть: у двоих раскрылись рты. Я вроде как хочу добавить "почему все считают _меня_ женой", но нужно прекратить излишние разговоры на том основании, что это не улучшит ситуацию (вообще).

\- Ладно, хватит, - вмешивается Джек. - Мисс Лаундс, мое официальное заявление, которое вы можете процитировать как вам угодно, это то, что двое мужчин найдены мертвыми, смерть наступила от огнестрельных ранений, нанесенных неизвестным подозреваемым или подозреваемыми, и что мы активно занимаемся несколькими направлениями расследования. Записали? Хорошо. А теперь убирайтесь отсюда, мы закончили. И если вы упомянете Уилла в своей статье, я лично прослежу, чтобы вы получили судебное предписание закрыть ваш сайт в течение 24 часов.

Даже Фредди Лаундс не может выдержать Джека, когда он активирует на полную режим _"И все! Я не потерплю возражений!",_ так что она послушно (хотя и неохотно) тает в толпе, размахивая своим гребаным диктофоном перед собой, как штурмовой винтовкой. Джек вздыхает и похлопывает меня по плечу:

\- Игнорируй ее. Она просто дразнит тебя ради реакции.

\- Да, ну... Она ее получила.

\- Определенно получила, - он косится на меня и ухмыляется: - "Жена"?

Я не могу удержаться от смеха (хотя, о господи, это _на самом деле_ абсолютно не смешно), но тут же останавливаюсь, когда замечаю, что Кейд Пурнелл решительно прокладывает свой путь через ограждение в нашем направлении. Какого хрена она делает здесь? Я почти желаю, чтобы Фредди вернулась (и Мэттью Браун, в какой-то мере). Джек и я одновременно стонем и обмениваемся одинаковыми _"ох, блять"_ взглядами.

\- Так-так-так, мистер Грэм, - говорит она, подходя к нам (я обнаруживаю, что по какой-то неизвестной причине киваю на каждое ее "так"). - По-прежнему доказываете себе, что вы пресловутый магнит для проблем, верно? Похоже, вы просто не можете сделать передышку.

\- Выглядит так, - отвечаю я. Я высокомерен и равнодушен, хотя с этой задачей _крайне_ сложно справиться, пока ты завернут в пушистый синий плед, но я стараюсь изо всех сил.

Она жестом указывает на машину:

\- Это феерически ужасный результат, Джек.

Ну, да - очевидно. Я раздраженно переступаю с ноги на ногу. У Джека больше самоконтроля, чем у меня, и он лишь делает долгий вздох.

\- Это определенно так, - отвечает он.

\- Полагаю, вряд ли есть необходимость, чтобы я говорила вам, что арест Мэттью Брауна теперь стал проблемой _первостепенной важности._ Это выглядит плохо для нас, Джек. Действительно очень плохо. 

\- Отправьте меня, - вмешиваюсь я, пока Джек пытается пнуть меня по голени, чтобы заставить замолчать. - Могу гарантировать, что засуну его в... - (почти говорю "в мешок для трупов", но в последнюю минуту мне удается отступить), - ...в тюремную камеру как проблему _первостепенной важности._

\- Нет, - резко отвечает она. Ее глаза блестят в свете фар. - Нет, я так не думаю. Ты и близко не подойдешь к делу Мэттью Брауна.

Открываю рот, чтобы запротестовать.

\- Это _не обсуждается,_ \- добавляет она.

\- Почему нет, когда у меня наилучшие шансы поймать этого маленького ублюдка?

Она поднимает свои тонкие карандашные брови.

\- У вас красочная терминология, мистер Грэм. Это так вы обычно именуете того, кто сбежал из психиатрического заключения? Мэттью Браун - очень злой молодой человек с травмированной психикой.

О, ради бога. Она слишком сильно наслаждается этим.

\- Вообще-то он сбежал не из психиатрического отделения, - любезно дополняет Джек, - а во время перевода в федеральную тюрьму.

Делаю мысленную заметку дать ему пять за это позже.

\- И не надо этого дерьма, - добавляю я. - Прежде всего он - нарциссичный корыстолюбивый придурок, который уничтожает людей лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворить свое ненормальное эго. Вы действительно верите в то, что говорите, или это потому, что он нацелился на меня и вы пытаетесь взбесить меня?

\- Уилл... - предупреждающе говорит Джек.

\- Люди не склонны беспричинно вести себя так, как это делает он, - чопорно произносит она.

\- Соглашусь, но есть также много людей, которые ранены и травмированы больше, чем он, но вообще не ведут себя так.

\- Осуждение и наказание увековечивают круговорот насилия. Ему нужно понимание.

\- Вы вычитали это в какой-то памятке? - с тяжелым сарказмом говорю я. - Полагаю, вы могли бы сказать, что ему также нужны объятия?

\- Уилл... - снова вставляет Джек. Он должен просто сделать запись.

\- Кто знает? - она ядовито ухмыляется мне. - Возможно, так и есть.

\- Ему нужно объятие в лицо. С кирпичом.

\- Просто игнорируйте его, - немного отчаянно говорит Джек, - он в шоке, - он бросает на меня взгляд, который явно переводится как _"заткнись нахрен, ты, идиот"._ Как бы раздражен я не был, я знаю, что он прав (против желания я также понимаю, что демонстрирую фатальное отсутствие стратегии, позволяя ей добраться до меня так же, как и она). Я отступаю на малую толику, акцентируя внимание на том, как я мятежно (и показательно) поправляю свой плед.

\- Он определенно в чем-то, - говорит Кейд _(продолжай,_ призываю я ее мысленно, _скажи "в дерьме", я знаю, ты хочешь этого)._ \- Продолжайте говорить так, и первое, в чем он окажется, это... немалые проблемы.

Ощущаю ужасное предчувствие того, что Джек собирается заставить меня извиняться, но он просто хватает меня за локоть и начинает тянуть.

\- Пошли, Уилл, - говорит он с вынужденной душевностью, - давай я отведу тебя к парамедикам.

\- Да, давай, - отвечаю. - Мне нужен новый плед, этот закончился.

Джек так сильно дергает меня, что я оступаюсь, а он шипит себе под нос:

\- Ради всего святого, _оставь это._ Не давай ей больше причин преследовать тебя.

Я послушно затыкаюсь (лучше поздно, чем никогда), и мы скрываемся за машиной скорой помощи, пока Кейд начинает вылаивать приказы в свой мобильник.

Я издаю длинный яростный вздох.

\- Он не собирается останавливаться, Джек. Нам нужно что-то делать.

\- Слушай, Уилл... ситуация у нас под контролем.

\- Яйца.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Я _сказал..._

\- Я очень хорошо расслышал, что ты сказал, - рычит Джек.

\- Тогда зачем ты просишь повторить это?! - теперь я почти кричу, и Сандерсон и его команда криминалистов поворачиваются и глазеют на меня (Часть вторая). Я вызывающе смотрю в ответ, пока они не отворачиваются. Ветер угрожает вырвать записку из рук Эндрюса - как если бы Мэттью Браун насмехался над нами, уклоняясь при помощи посредника - а мы с Джеком стоим лицом к лицу и сердито смотрим друг на друга, так пылая яростью, что я несколько удивлен, что мы не загораемся.

\- Позволь напомнить тебе, - говорит он гневным низким тоном, - что сегодня я потерял двух человек. Хороших людей. Людей, у которых семьи, мужчин, к чьим женам я должен после этого пойти и сообщить, что их мужья погибли при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Позвольте мне также напомнить вам, _агент_ Грэм, что эти люди исполняли служебные обязанности, защищая вас - по моему приказу - и что прямо сейчас немного профессиональной вежливости не помешало бы.

Я должен чувствовать себя виноватым в этом - я знаю, что должен. Хороший человек сейчас извинился бы и отступил, но я не такой человек и не могу сделать этого. Так что не делаю.

\- А позволь мне напомнить _тебе,_ \- говорю я, - что единственная причина, по которой я вообще оказался в этой ситуации, - это то, что ты меня в нее втянул. Единственная причина, что я еще не женат, не _счастлив,_ и нахожусь в нескольких световых годах от всей этой ерунды - это то, что _ты меня втянул в это._ Ты никогда не стесняешься втягивать меня во что-либо, пока думаешь, что я могу быть полезен, не так ли, Джек? К черту последствия до тех пор, пока я могу быть твоим коронным номером и питомцем, находящим психопатов, когда это удобно и помогает тебе хорошо выглядеть.

(Это определенно удар ниже пояса: Джек всегда был обеспокоен раскрытием дел и спасением жизней, его совсем нельзя обвинить в поиске популярности и назвать охотником за славой, то есть, короче говоря, доктором Чилтоном. А еще... "питомец, находящий психопатов"? Бля, о чем я вообще?) Я чуть понижаю тон:

\- Слушай, Джек, просто перестань говорить мне, что все в порядке, и прекрати утверждать, что у тебя все под контролем, когда абсолютно очевидно, что это _не так._

\- Тогда что ты предпочитаешь, Уилл? Хочешь, чтобы я стал такой же истеричкой, как ты?

\- Да! - на самом деле это явная неправда. Идея о том, что Джек становится истеричкой (как я) довольно ужасна... хотя тогда по крайней мере предоставилась бы прекрасная возможность ударить его по лицу. - Да, хочу, - говорю (я не хочу), - потому что, по крайней мере, это было бы более _реальным._ Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты сравнялся со мной. Ненавижу это покровительство, снисхождение, _потакание..._

\- Высокомерие, - подсказывает Джек, слегка ухмыляясь. - Я думал, что вставлю это в случае, когда твой ментальный словарь исчерпается.

\- Высокомерие, - повторяю я, вздыхаю снова и прислоняюсь к задней части машины скорой помощи. - Перестань обращаться со мной как с ребенком.

\- Перестану, когда ты перестанешь так себя вести.

Я поднимаю бровь:

\- Серьезно? Многих своих детей ты отправляешь профилировать серийных убийц?

\- Что я могу сказать? Ты очень необычный ребенок с редким даром.

\- Теперь ты звучишь как Ганнибал.

\- Господи, - говорит Джек, - надеюсь, что нет.

Я фыркаю от смеха. Думаю, мы с Джеком часто забываем, что когда мы не ругаемся, то вообще-то очень любим друг друга.

*****

Через несколько минут начинают отъезжать первые патрульные машины, а Джек уезжает примерно через полчаса. Он говорит мне засунуть свою задницу в квартиру и оставаться там, а если он услышит хоть что-то обо мне, бегающем по городу в охоте за головой Мэттью Брауна, то придет, чтобы лично пристегнуть меня наручниками к столу. Затем он обнимает меня и говорит, что я заноза в его заднице.

\- Спасибо, - говорю, - я делаю все возможное.

\- И твои усилия достойны восхищения, - отвечает Джек. Он внимательно смотрит на меня: - Береги себя, малыш.

\- Обязательно, старик.

Он грозит мне кулаком, потом садится в машину. Наши взгляды встречаются, когда машина отъезжает, и по его губам можно прочесть: _"иди внутрь!"_

Возвращаясь к зданию, замечаю группу съежившихся соседей, собравшихся вместе, наблюдающих за происходящим: мистер Хавершам, семья Рамирес, старая леди, которая живет напротив меня и чьего имени я до сих пор не знаю, но которая при каждой встрече говорит, что я напоминаю ей ее сына. Хорошие, нормальные люди - искренние, трудолюбивые и честные, далекие от меня и моей сраной жизни настолько, насколько это возможно - которые оказались в этом кричащем безумии из-за меня. Их лица выглядят осушенными в мерцающих огнях полицейских машин, в светотени сомнений и страха. _"Простите,_ \- хочу сказать я им. - _Я не знал, что что-то из этого произойдет. Как я вообще мог знать?"_

В этот момент мне так ужасно хочется поговорить с тобой, что это почти причиняет боль, и я вынужден сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы стабилизировать и успокоить себя. Толкая дверь, ловлю взглядом свое отражение в стекле. Я выгляжу опустошенным. Напряженным. Вызывающим, но отчаявшимся.

Как только я войду, я знаю, что совет Джека не сработает. Я слишком напряжен, чтобы просто покорно сидеть и ждать - кажется, словно стены сжимаются вокруг меня. Осознаю, что на мне все еще этот гребаный плед, и ощущаю детское желание швырнуть его через всю комнату. Плюхаюсь на стул и щелкаю по пульту, раздраженно перескакивая с одного канала на другой - все местные новостные каналы говорят о Мэттью Брауне. На парочке каналов - ситкомы, в которых играют манекеноподобные актеры с блестящими волосами и большими белыми зубами, еще на одном - глуповатый документальный фильм о сурикатах (с анекдотичным названием _"Маленькие проказники природы")_. Сурикаты прыгают по всему экрану словно они под кайфом, и я знаю, что должен находить это милым и очаровательным, но это все только раздражает, так что я переключаю канал. На следующем - кулинарная передача, и ни одно блюдо даже близко не выглядит таким впечатляющим, как твои.

\- Бля, нахуй это, - громко говорю я. Поднимаюсь, снова сажусь, потом наконец хватаю пальто и направляюсь к двери. Я собираюсь игнорировать инструкции Джека - будь прокляты наручники - и после блуждания по улицам в конечном итоге иду в местную забегаловку, где играю в бильярд против себя в течение двух часов, пока мое запястье не начинает болеть, а глаза - косить от поглядывания вниз на кий. Я просто размышляю о том, чтобы уйти (пойти куда? Черт, я не знаю), когда делаю шаг назад и толкаю плечом возвышающегося, зловеще выглядящего парня в потрепанном джинсовом комбинезоне и футболке Slipknot. Это всего лишь легкий толчок, но он сразу взвивается, как хлыст.

\- Смотри, блять, куда прешь, красавчик, - с ухмылкой говорит он.

\- Ты, блять, смотри, - отвечаю. Что, как я позже осознаю, выходит довольно уныло, но тем не менее он выглядит обделенным от того, что я отказался приносить тревожные извинения, которых он, несомненно, ожидал как должное. В этот момент я решаю, что в конце концов не собираюсь уходить, просто чтобы больше разозлить его, и демонстративно останавливаюсь у бара. Однако это оказывается ошибкой, потому что вскоре я попадаю в плен многословному и ужасно пьяному человеку, который практически придавливает меня к стулу, заставляя выслушивать свое изложение - в долгих мучительных деталях - спора, бывшего у него с боссом. История отличается тем, что она невероятно сложна и непоправимо скучна.

\- А затем он говорит, понимаешь, говорит, что я просто могу пойти на это собрание _сам..._

\- Ого, - говорю я. - Только представь это.

\- И потом он уходит! Просто уходит! Но перед тем, как уйти, он сказал мне...

\- Да, это грубо, - соглашаюсь я. Начинаю зевать так сильно, что могу вывихнуть челюсть.

\- ...И что я должен просто отправить в мусор эту папку...

\- О Боже, - вставляю я, - вот ублюдок.

\- Не-не, чувак, это сказала моя девушка.

\- Оу... точно. Прости, я не расслышал тебя.

\- Все в порядке, тут шумно, - он меланхолично отпивает свое пиво. - Спасибо, приятель. Ты действительно хороший слушатель. Ты психотерапевт или типа того? Ты эмпат, понимаешь?

Он опускает голову на свои руки и я испытываю сильное желание присоединиться к нему.

\- Ага, - мрачно отвечаю. - Ты не первый, кто так считает.

Он поднимает взгляд на меня, пьяно улыбаясь.

\- Ты порядочный парень, я должен принести тебе выпить. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Что у тебя там?

\- Спасибо, - отвечаю, - но я в порядке. Мне действительно нужно идти, - соскакиваю со стула как гребаная газель и направляюсь к двери быстрее, чем он успевает возразить. Ночной воздух освежает мое лицо, и я задерживаюсь на несколько, пытаясь проложить угол направления прежде, чем пойти в сторону своего дома. Прохожу только пару кварталов, когда кто-то зовет меня.

\- Эй, эй, мистер! - боже, это тот парень из бара в футболке Slipknot с двумя - нет, тремя - друзьями. Возможно, они даже братья - у всех одинаковый прищур глаз (немного близко посаженных друг к другу) и крупные обезьяноподобные челюсти. Внутренне закатываю глаза. Полагаю, "мистер" - это модернизированная вариация "красавчика".

\- Есть лишние деньги?

\- Нет.

\- О, правда? Ты уверен в этом?

Притворяюсь, что размышляю об этом. 

\- Да, спасибо, я уверен, - бодро отвечаю.

Он угрожающе шагает на меня:

\- Последний шанс изменить свое мнение, дружок.

\- Ох, серьезно, _отъебись,_ \- произношу. - У меня нет денег, и без работы у меня нет перспектив обзавестись ими. - Запоздало добавляю: - Так что, вообще-то, это я должен просить тебя дать мне их, _дружок._

Один из подельников выдает недоверчивый смешок и спрашивает:

\- Этот парень серьезно?

Знаю, что должен бояться (и что провоцировать их - _наитупейшее,_ что можно делать), но на самом деле это все вопрос, с какого ракурса на это смотреть. Учитывая все те вещи, что мне довелось видеть (не упоминая о сделанном... Боже) последние несколько лет, несколько дебоширов в переулке как-то лишаются своего эффекта. Честно говоря, я больше испытываю возмущение, чем что-либо другое. _После всего, через что я прошел,_ хочется мне сказать, _просто дайте мне сраную передышку._

Тем не менее их тут все еще четверо и только один я, что по всем стандартам никто не может назвать хорошим шансом (кроме тебя, конечно, который, вероятно, рассмотрел бы один против четырех как прекрасный шанс и довольно приятный вызов), и все усугубляется тем, что у меня нет оружия и непосредственных возможностей для импровизации. Так что в конце концов я использую самый разумный вариант из возможных, который заключается в том, чтобы бежать. Я крепче их, не говоря уже о том, что последние несколько дней я заряжен огромными запасами адреналина, и мне удается свалить из переулка задолго до того, как они соображают, что произошло, и предпринимают неуклюжую попытку догнать меня. Улица длинная и прямая в обоих направлениях, словно стрела, - нет никакой вероятности, что они не увидят меня, если я останусь на ней, так что я петляю, сворачивая в другую сторону по противоположной улице и нахожу удобный мусорный контейнер, за которым можно передохнуть. Я рад заметить, что вообще не запыхался - серьезный подвиг, учитывая, что единственные упражнения, которые я недавно выполнял, - это ходил вокруг дома и не следил за языком.

Слышу их в конце квартала, проклинающие меня с ворчливыми вариациями на тему "Куда делся этот маленький говнюк?", и выжидаю, когда голоса станут слабее, чтобы я мог выплыть из-за своего контейнера в неком подобии достойного выхода. Какой же сраный день.

А затем, именно тогда. Вот когда это происходит.

Сначала я слышу эти шаги, безошибочное _шорк шорк шорк_ под ногами на гравии, без беспокойства о том, чтобы быть тихими, но в то же время скольжение с легким прикосновением, чтобы не сразу быть замеченными. Это похоже на гудящий метроном, становящийся все ближе и ближе с гротескной неизбежностью... и хуже всего (гораздо хуже), что этот звук перемежается с до жути знакомым голосом, который произносит нараспев:

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Грэм. _Снова_ проблемы, я погляжу?

Мой разум опустошается, серьезно. Из всего дерьмового, ужасного времени... это словно какая-то огромная вселенская шутка. Я внезапно вижу самого себя за последний день: разговаривающего с Аланой и Джеком, Фредди и Кейд; наблюдающего за потрясенными лицами соседей; притворяющегося слушателем нелепой бессвязной истории того чувака в баре... все это время чувствующего себя так безопасно и непринужденно в своих собственных гипотезах и представлениях, в своем грандиозном неведении; полностью и абсолютно не готового к _этому._ Что эта ночь - _из всех гребаных ночей_ \- стала тем самым временем, когда это должно было произойти.

Но, конечно, я не показываю ничего из этого. Просто поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на говорящего, и по мере того, как делаю это, медленно и осторожно поднимаюсь на ноги.

\- Привет, Мэттью, - невозмутимо отвечаю. - Давно не виделись.


	19. Chapter 19

Мэттью Браун предлагает мне свою длинную бледную руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но я демонстративно игнорирую его. 

\- Итак, мы снова встретились! - восклицает он. Похоже, он безумно доволен этим фактом.

Я наклоняюсь и стряхиваю песчинки с колен. 

\- Да, похоже, что так, - отвечаю, когда выпрямляюсь.

\- Вы не очень-то рады видеть меня, мистер Грэм.

\- С чего бы мне радоваться?

\- Не знаю... Немного признательности не помешало бы. Технически я отправился в тюрьму за вас.

Мне очень хочется отпарировать: _"да, вот только я не просил тебя!",_ но, похоже, нет шансов, что это не будет звучать невероятно по-детски, поэтому в итоге я ничего не говорю (особенно потому что - технически - так и было).

\- Кстати, я не злюсь на тебя за это. По крайней мере, не особо, - он обнажает зубы в неровной улыбке.

\- Нет причин, по которым ты должен злиться, - резко говорю в ответ. - Это едва ли моя вина, что тебя поймали.

\- Нет, полагаю, это был мистер Кроуфорд, не так ли? Я поговорю с ним позже.

 _Нихера ты не поговоришь,_ думаю я.

\- Но нет никакой спешки, так ведь? - он смотрит на меня, словно ждет, что я подтвержу это. - Сначала первоочередные дела!

\- Первоочередные дела - это...? - пробую прислониться к стене, пытаюсь выглядеть обычно и беззаботно, словно попадание в его засаду - не более чем незначительное неудобство - но осознаю, что так я выгляжу намного ниже, чем он (нехорошо), так что быстро выпрямляюсь.

\- Хочу поговорить с вами, - искренне говорит он, - и хочу, чтобы вы слушали. Хочу рассказать вам о своих планах.

\- Да, я видел многое из твоих _планов._

\- Вы были _впечатлены,_ мистер Грэм? Должны были. Я сделал это для вас, все это. Вы это знаете, так?

\- Знаю. Это было очень изощренно.

\- Это было мое _почтение,_ \- он с любовью произносит это слово, задерживаясь на нем, перекатывая его во рту прежде, чем выплюнуть. - Знак моего _почтения_ вам. Все те люди - те агрессивные, мешающие мелкие людишки - все они пытались проникнуть в ваше пространство, словно имели право находиться там, словно думали, что могут понять вас так, как я могу. Это было самонадеянно. Это было _неуважительно._

\- Что ты об этом знаешь? - спрашиваю я. Господи, то, как он говорит обо мне - чертовски жутко: словно я бережно хранимое имущество душевнобольного, которое он скорее уничтожит, чем позволит кому-либо еще владеть им.

\- Те парни у вашего дома. _Шпионили_ за вами. И тот мужчина. То, как он следил за вами - следовал по вашим пятам все время, отчаянно нуждаясь в вашем внимании. Вы не знали об этом, не так ли, как он преследовал вас, когда думал, что вы не видите? _Но я знал,_ \- не спуская глаз с моего лица, он тянется в карман своего пальто и вытаскивает длинный тонкий нож, чье зазубренное лезвие мерцает в лунном свете, как зубы аллигатора. Он больше ничего не делает, не угрожает мне им, но явно хочет, чтобы я знал, что нож там. Мое сердце немного падает, но я заставляю свой голос оставаться спокойным.

\- Тот мужчина, - осторожно начинаю я, - что преследовал меня. Что ты еще знаешь о нем?

Он выглядит немного озадаченным и рассеянно возвращает нож в карман.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - спрашивает он.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты убил его _только_ за то, что он следил за мной? - изменение интонации легкое и едва заметное, но я хочу проверить, действительно ли то, что случилось с Майклом, было актом возмездия (который будет все немного усложнять) или лишь собственным фирменным знаком патологии Майкла (который ничего не усложнит).

\- Ну конечно, - отвечает он, лицо его проясняется - словно он испытывает облегчение, что я наконец-то понял это, начинаю понимать _его._ \- Он позволял себе... Он думал, что достаточно хорош, чтобы быть в вашем мире.

Господи, я, блять, знал это. Тем не менее я все еще рад - быть в положении вынужденной благодарности Мэттью Брауну было бы несколько чересчур, учитывая все обстоятельства.

\- Похоже, ты слишком много думаешь о себе, - все, что говорю я в ответ.

\- О, я знаю, что вы собираетесь сказать, - вставляет он и я смотрю завороженно, вопреки себе, на то, как он раздраженно хмурится. - Думаете, я провалился, да? Я знаю, это не сработало раньше, но я сделаю это для вас: проявлю себя. Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я сделал бы это снова. Я бы сделал это для вас. Я имею в виду убийство доктора Лектера.

\- Вряд ли ты сможешь убить его "снова", когда полностью провалился в первый раз, - мягко говорю я.

\- Хотя я подобрался очень близко, разве нет? - он делает паузу и смотрит на меня - хочет, чтобы я сказал это.

\- Полагаю, так, - говорю себе, что просто подыгрываю, но знаю, что это не так, не совсем так. Если бы не Джек, то конечно, он убил бы тебя.

Он кивает, удовлетворенный теперь, когда ощущает, что я отдаю должное его хорошо выполненной (в некотором роде) работе.

\- Рад помочь, если вы попросите, - говорит он. Выглядит таким обнадеженным от возможности угодить мне, что на секунду меня действительно ошеломляет сила его почитания - раскаленная, хладнокровная и беспощадная. _Зачем ты делаешь это,_ хочется мне спросить, _что во мне такого?_ Но конечно же, я не спрашиваю, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что не думаю, что вынесу это.

Он снова смотрит на меня с этой чертовой улыбкой, играющей на губах, и мне требуется гигантское количество усилий, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Блять, как же холодно. Из вентиляционной решетки на стене вздымается пар, и то, как его ловит свет и как он закручивается вокруг, заставляет Мэттью выглядеть размыто, дьявольски и потусторонне. Жуткий размалывающий технический шум из соседнего здания только добавляет сюрреалистического кошмара этой сцене, затем от края аллеи доносятся голоса, и я машинально бросаю взгляд туда: припозднившиеся ночные гуляки прокладывают путь домой, когда бары начинают закрываться. Один из низ пьяно поет серенады другим, пока женщина заливается хриплым смехом, а мужской голос произносит: "Фрэнки! Ты _невероятен!"_ снова и снова и снова. Само их существование кажется таким далеким от меня, что я точно так же мог бы наблюдать за ними из-за стекла: Показ Жизни Нормальных Людей.

Мэттью Браун следит за моим взглядом, затем одаряет меня по-настоящему чудовищной улыбкой:

\- Не надейтесь. Вы сами по себе, как и всегда. Никто не придет за вами. _Никто не знает, что вы здесь._ Остались только вы и я. - Он излучает восторг: - Как в старые времена!

Делает шаг навстречу мне, и я решительно отказываюсь двигаться, наблюдая, ожидая и удерживая свою территорию. Тогда он останавливается, рассматривает меня бесстрастно, и в его маленьких подергивающихся глазах странный блеск.

\- Говоря о старых временах, мистер Грэм, - произносит он. - Я знаю, что вы по-прежнему одержимы им. Доктором Лектером. Я _знаю,_ это так.

Твою ж мать.

\- Что заставляет тебя так думать сейчас?

Я впечатлен тем, как нейтрально и равнодушно мне удается звучать, как если бы это ничего не значило, как будто мне вообще наплевать.

\- Что вы знаете об экспериментах? - спрашивает он.

\- Достаточно.

\- Потому что мне было любопытно, так что я провел эксперимент. В классическом эксперименте у вас есть независимая переменная, и вы манипулируете ею, а затем наблюдаете эффект от своей манипуляции над вашей независимой переменной.

\- Ты планируешь добраться до сути в ближайшее время? - спрашиваю. - Потому что жизнь - короткая и драгоценная вещь. 

А мое сердце колотится самым неприятным образом, потому что я вдруг думаю, что знаю, к чему _именно_ это ведет.

\- Вы были моей независимой переменной.

\- О, да?

\- О, да. И моя гипотеза была подтверждена вашим _невероятно_ быстрым ответом на мое маленькое загадочное сообщение на TattleCrime. Вы сразу же набросились на него, не так ли? Я знал, что так будет.

О Боже, я был прав - и мое сердце почти раскололось, _потому что я был так уверен, что это ты._ Мое прежнее отвращение к нему, уже вулканическое, достигает нового уровня интенсивности от того, как он неумело внес поправки в нашу частную _пляску смерти._ Конечно, я не позволяю всему этому промелькнуть в моем выражении лица. Вместо этого я говорю скучающим голосом:

\- О, так это был ты. Так и думал. Тот никнейм был довольно _очевиден,_ тебе так не кажется?

Он выглядит немного сдувшимся после этого. Хорошо, маленький самодовольный засранец.

\- Я говорил тебе об этом разговоре в отделе бихевиористики, так? Или ты просто подслушал один из моих сеансов с доктором Чилтоном, - я больше говорю это себе, чем ему, размышляя над этим дальше. Черт, как я мог забыть об этом? Но даже спрашивая себя, я знаю, почему так вышло: _я забыл об этом, потому что так сильно хотел верить, что это ты._ Решаю спросить его и о телефонных звонках, но на всякий случай сдерживаюсь. Если это был он, я не собираюсь снабжать его поводом для злорадного удовлетворения, и к тому же, если это был не он....?

\- Из интереса, - произношу, любопытствуя вопреки себе, - как ты получил доступ к интернету в тюрьме?

\- Вижу, вы не следили за моими успехами, - говорит он, щелкая языком в имитации сожаления, и прежде чем я могу ответить _"конечно, нет, почему, черт возьми, я должен беспокоиться о твоих успехах, ты, заебавший мудак?",_ он добавляет: - Я спровоцировал свой перевод в психиатрическую лечебницу. Врачей так легко обдурить, они поверят во все, что ты им скажешь, во что угодно. И, конечно, я учился у лучших, - он сгибается в смехотворном театральном поклоне, затем вытягивается и ухмыляется: - В больнице гораздо более щедры на удобства, чем в тюрьме.

\- Нет, это не так, - резко говорю я. - Не настолько щедры, чтобы дать доступ к интернету.

\- Конечно, нет, - соглашается он, - но они более гибкие. Мне передали смартфон.

Черт - телефон. Тогда это должен был быть он. Но если так, откуда он мог узнать мой номер? Вместо этого я спрашиваю:

\- Значит, теперь у тебя есть свои фаны?

\- Один или два.

\- Хорошо для тебя, - сухо отвечаю.

\- Конечно, в итоге персонал раскусил меня. Они поняли, что я притворялся: не _сумасшедший,_ но _хуже._ Я бы сказал, что это было позором, но, конечно же, обратная поездка в тюрьму привела к _очень_ хорошему результату. Так что, как видите, - его улыбка безумна, - это вовсе не было позором.

\- Полагаю, ты можешь так сказать.

\- Полагаю, вы можете, мистер Грэм.

\- С тем же успехом ты можешь звать меня Уиллом, - говорю. - Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь "мистер Грэм", я ожидаю, что, обернувшись, увижу своего отца.

\- Вероятно, я должен звать вас _агентом_ Грэмом, - услужливо говорит он, и я начинаю сожалеть, что когда-либо что-то говорил - потому что, серьезно, как будто мне не насрать, как он меня называет.

\- Зачем проходить через все эти неприятности? - спрашиваю, словно это не я еще несколько минут назад решил, что не буду этого делать. - Почему тебя вообще это волнует? Почему беспокоишься из-за всего этого?

От этого он выглядит искренне удивленным.

\- Потому что это ты, - просто отвечает. - Потому что ты понимаешь меня. Ты хищник, такой же, как я. Потому что мы...

Я знаю, что он собирается произнести какой-то вариант выражения "мы одинаковые" или даже "мы принадлежим друг другу", раз он так стремится к поэтичности - и я не могу вынести мысли ни об одной из этих фраз, поэтому прерываю его прежде, чем он движется дальше. Но даже когда я делаю это, невозможно игнорировать, _насколько это похоже на то, что я говорил Алане о тебе._

\- Ты убил троих человек за последнюю неделю просто чтобы доказать мне, что я понимаю тебя? - спрашиваю. - Ты хоть представляешь, как ебануто это звучит?

Он рыскает по кругу возле меня, и я поворачиваюсь в тандеме с ним, чтобы оставаться к нему лицом. 

\- Конечно, - с чувством говорит он. - Но я знаю, что ты понимаешь, хотя притворяешься, что нет. Ты такой же ебанутый, как и я, и я _знаю,_ что ты понимаешь.

 _\- Нет,_ \- отвечаю. - Я не такой. Я ничуть на тебя не похож.

\- Но это так, - возражает он. - Ты _действительно_ такой. Я заподозрил это, когда прочитал о тебе, а потом они привели тебя, и я _узнал._ Я узнал это, когда впервые увидел твое лицо.

Интересно, насколько истерично, как долго я смогу бегать по кругу "Ты такой!", "Не такой!", "Тоже такой!", "Нет, я не... отъебись", пока не взойдет солнце и мы не рухнем от истощения (вынужденно согласившись назвать это ничьей); или я смогу изобрести способ стереть эту проклятую улыбку на постоянной основе. Это сложно: нет ничего в пределах досягаемости, что я мог бы использовать как оружие, и если я не застану его врасплох, я не могу представить свои шансы на то, чтобы уничтожить его будучи безоружным. Я довольно силен (но так-то он тоже), а он подпитывается безрассудной, безжалостной решимостью (но так-то... я тоже). Пробегаю глазами вверх и вниз по его жилистому телу, пытаясь определить точку атаки, когда мое внимание вдруг привлекает мельтешащее движение в конце переулка. О боже, это один из налетчиков из бара. Какого хрена? Не могу решить, облегчение или ужас должен ощущать я. И что, черт возьми, сделает Мэттью? Он повернулся спиной к той стороне и пока еще ничего не заметил, но парень начинает пялиться сюда и, разумеется, видит меня.

\- Эй, он здесь! - победоносно выкрикивает он и начинает бежать к нам. - Эй, парни! Я нашел его!

Мэттью Браун оборачивается, сверкая глазами, на его лице вспыхивает коварная улыбка, острые маленькие зубы блестят в лунном свете. Парень из бара тоже улыбается, но какой-то примитивный инстинкт задней части головного мозга явно предупреждает его, что это то, с чем он _точно_ не захочет связываться, и его триумфальная улыбка начинает увядать, пока он делает шаг назад в то же время, когда Мэттью Браун шагает вперед.

\- Думаю, да, ты нашел, - произносит он крайне жутким напевным голосом, - но, знаешь... нашедшие - не всегда удерживающие, вопреки тому, что ты, возможно, слышал.

Он медленно скользит вперед, и есть что-то почти изящное в том, как он это делает, что-то балетное, затем он резко двигает руками, хватаясь за голову парня и свирепо поворачивая ее. Раздается отвратительный звук хруста костей, и глаза парня быстро выпучиваются перед тем, как он съеживается на земле со сломанной шеей. Все это происходит в одну минуту: вот он вглядывается и надвигается, а в следующее мгновение падает, как марионетка с порванными нитями. Это напоминает мне документальный фильм о природе, который я однажды смотрел: богомол, шагающий вперед, чтобы претендовать на свою добычу. Мэттью Браун обладает точно таким же роботизированным импульсом, теми же жуткими рефлексами, его движения кажутся жуткими и нечеловеческими. Я зажимаю рот рукой, чтобы подавить шокированный звук, инстинктивно рвущийся из меня.

\- Ну, вот и все, - оживленно говорит он. Поворачивается ко мне, и я быстро убираю руку с лица, пытаясь выглядеть равнодушным. - Кажется, каждый хочет кусочек вас, - продолжает он, - но у них не может его быть. Вы мой. _Я первым нашел вас._

Смотрю на него в ответ, прямо в глаза. Вот оно: момент истины. _Я готов к этому,_ думаю, _чертовски верно, я готов._ Почти дрожу от предвкушения. Молниеносно мелькает воспоминание о том разговоре с тобой: "Как бы вы это сделали?" - спросил ты. _Голыми руками._

Мэттью Браун снова говорит; все еще, блять, говорит.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли со мной, - говорит он и делает шаг ко мне. - Туда, где мы сможем обсудить все должным образом. Не здесь.

\- Ну, тогда у тебя проблема, - спокойно отвечаю, - потому что я никуда с тобой не пойду.

\- Я могу заставить вас, мистер Грэм.

\- Вы, безусловно, можете попробовать, мистер Браун.

Он улыбается мне, почти с сожалением.

\- Это была не просьба. Вы ведь знаете, что у вас нет выбора, верно? Вы должны мне, мистер Грэм. _Должны._ Я так долго был очень терпелив с вами, но вам _действительно_ необходимо пересмотреть свое отношение, пока не поздно.

Безумная часть меня хочет симулировать непонимание _(Отношение? Кто, я? Как ты смеешь?),_ но я просто продолжаю смотреть на него, напряженно и внимательно, каждая мышца натянута, сбалансирована и готова. Он смотрит в ответ и ненадолго поднимает руку, словно хочет прикоснуться ко мне, но в последний момент меняет свое мнение и позволяет руке упасть обратно.

\- Хотя, честно говоря, - говорит он с еще одной кривой улыбкой, - я на самом деле не думал, что вы пойдете без боя. Я был бы очень разочарован, если бы вы так сделали.

Улыбаюсь в ответ и произношу:

\- В таком случае я очень рад, что не разочаровал тебя.

На этот раз моя улыбка более искренняя, потому что в своем воображении я уже представил, как именно это будет происходить. Он снова повернулся спиной к улице, и в результате я знаю кое-что важное, чего он не знает. На другом конце улицы остальные члены команды из бара начали собираться. В любую секунду теперь - в любую - они увидят своего лежащего товарища и побегут сюда. Когда они это сделают, я схвачу отвратительную крысиную голову Мэттью Брауна и протараню ею гребаную стену. После этого я точно займусь им. Ощущаю нетерпеливое ожидание, и знаю, что меня это должно отталкивать и шокировать, но нет. Неуловимо двигаю плечами, рассчитывая силу воздействия, которая мне понадобится, лучший угол для нападения. Знаю, что могу это сделать; я _хочу_ это сделать.

О, время шоу. Slipknot видит скрючившуюся фигуру на земле и почти сразу же видит меня, выкрикивая:

\- Джо! Джо! Что за херня происходит! - и в его голосе такой неподдельный надрыв, что я ощущаю кратковременный приступ сочувствия к нему.

Мэттью Браун издает неопределенный раздраженный звук, словно трое полусумасшедших нападавших - не более чем небольшая досада, и я буквально вращаюсь на пятках, готовый ударить его, когда у моего уха свистит пуля и вонзается в стену, вспыхивая кирпичной пылью. Она промахивается на дюймы. Ох черт, _блять._ Я не учел оружие. Пистолет - пресловутая неизвестная переменная в одном из безумных экспериментов Мэттью Брауна. Откуда мне было знать, что он у них есть? Они не использовали его до этого. Невольно моя подготовка начинается, я пригибаюсь вниз и в сторону, и еще одна пуля выстреливает, на этот раз рикошет от трубы. Моя нога запутывается в куртке мертвого парня - Джо - и я слегка спотыкаюсь, хватаясь за мусорный контейнер, чтобы спастись от падения. Парень в футболке Slipknot, несется к нам, рычит, как обезумевший бык, его двое друзей (братьев?) следуют позади. 

\- Я убью тебя! - вопит он, и это звучит как мантра. - Я убью тебя, ты ублюдок. _Я убью тебя, я убью тебя._

\- Не смей, блять, трогать его! - орет Мэттью Браун.

И тут вдруг все катится к чертям, когда кто-то с невероятно сильными руками (реально сильными, _блять)_ хватает меня сзади и скручивает на земле с такой силой, что вышибает из меня дух. _О боже,_ думаю я, _вот оно_ \- и внезапно меня добивает сокрушительная, агонизирующая ирония, потому что из всех потенциальных завершений, которые я предусмотрел для себя, я никогда не мог представить, что это произойдет так: выведенный из строя в переулке после ограбления, пошедшего не так. Закрываю глаза, ожидая неизбежного удара ножом или пинка в лицо, но ничего не происходит. Что-то (...кто-то? Черт, что происходит?) толкает меня к мусорке, и я слышу крики, вопли, тошнотворный хруст хрящей, трущихся о кости, пистолет разряжается снова, но громче всего этого мои отчаянные попытки снова набрать воздуха в легкие. Это чрезвычайно жутко, как в тех снах, где вы хотите побежать, но не можете. Не могу бороться, не могу бежать, не могу кричать, ничего не могу сделать. Все, что в моих силах, - это лежать здесь, посреди бойни, разворачивающейся вокруг, и ждать, когда наступит моя очередь. Кто-то орет:

\- Оставайся здесь и _не двигайся!_

Кто? Они имеют в виду меня? Это Мэттью Браун? Боже, что, черт возьми, тут творится? Кто-то еще тоже кричит, но я не могу понять, что именно - оттуда, где я лежу, я даже ничего не вижу, потому что мне мешает этот сраный мусорный контейнер.

Теперь топот и грохот бегущих шагов, и у меня слабая вспышка надежды, что это копы. Наверняка кто-то уже прослышал о нарушении порядка? Здесь так чертовски громко, Джек должен был это услышать из Куантико. _Пожалуйста, будь это ты, Джек,_ усиленно думаю я, я буду так благодарен, _я никогда не буду умничать перед тобой снова._ Большинство людей обращаются к богу в такие моменты, обменивая его вмешательство на договоренность, которую они никогда не сдержат. Какого хрена я взываю к Джеку Кроуфорду? Нет, звук шагов становится слабее - человек убегает, а не прибывает. Мне кажутся звуки ударов, но после я осознаю, что это просто мое сердце бешено колотится в ушах, артерии пульсируют и бьются. Ох, черт, черт, это ужасно, это действительно очень плохо. Если кто-то режет меня (если Мэттью Браун режет меня своим злобным маленьким ножом, лезвием, похожим на зубы в ухмылке), то мое сердце бьется так сильно, что я истеку кровью в этом переулке в течение минуты: все мое воображение, вся моя эмпатия - вся моя жизнь хлынет в канаву какого-то богом забытого переулка. Представляю Джека и Зеллера и Прайса - их шокированные, окаменевшие лица, когда они будут везти меня в морг. Алана будет плакать. Возможно, ты прочитал бы об этом в газете, попивая _vespetrò_ на каком-нибудь балконе где-то за границей, в шляпе, краями склоненной на лоб. Заплакал бы ты? Ощущаю внезапный всплеск беспомощности. О боже, я не хочу умирать здесь; не здесь, не так. Не в одиночку. _Не без тебя._ Это твоя вина, это _все твоя вина._ Почему ты не позволил нам упасть в объятиях друг у друга так, чтобы океан поглотил нас? Почему ты не мог просто отпустить нас вместе? Мы должны были уйти вместе. Такой был мой чертов _замысел._

Прищуриваясь, я могу сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы видеть на расстоянии нескольких футов перед собой, и первое, что я замечаю, это рубашку Slipknot парня из бара. Он свернулся на земле, почти аккуратно, но хотя его лицо в тени, я все равно вижу скрученный, неестественный наклон его шеи. Его глаза все еще открыты, словно он смотрит прямо на меня слепым, остекленевшим взглядом. Он мертв? Это был Мэттью Браун? Ох, блять, готов поспорить, это был Мэттью Браун... он сделал это, а теперь он возвращается за мной. Перекатываюсь на спину, все еще изо всех сил пытаясь втянуть воздух в свои ноющие легкие. Остроконечная луна мерцает над головой, словно кусок яркой кости в небе, и я вижу, как мои выдохи поднимаются к маленьким замороженным облакам. Звезды тоже очень яркие, кусочки сияющего льда во тьме, но я не знаю названий этих созвездий. Ты бы их знал. _"Я верю, что некоторые из наших звезд всегда будут одинаковыми",_ \- это я однажды сказал или ты? Думаю, это был ты. О боже, я, должно быть, ударился головой при падении, не могу думать о том, что надо. Так болезненно и бессмысленно осознаю многочисленные глупые и неуместные детали: тупоконечный кусок брусчатки под головой, как моя левая нога вклинилась под правую, как мои пальцы покалывает и как они пульсируют от боли из-за кусачего холода. _Вставай, вставай, Уилл,_ отчаянно бормочу я самому себе, _вставай, блять, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ._ Уголком глаза замечаю застывшую тень и понимаю, что кто-то наклоняется ко мне, протягивая руку, и я слепо протягиваю свою, хватаясь за запястье, цепляясь, тяну к себе, чтобы увидеть, кому оно принадлежит.

И я поднимаю взгляд.

И это ты.


	20. Chapter 20

О мой Бог.

О Боже. _О Боже._

Я представлял этот момент _так много раз,_ писал сценарии и повторял и прокручивал в голове, что именно я скажу тебе. Что-то благородное и величественное, немного загадочное - о чайных чашках, времени и законах беспорядка - в чем я гораздо красноречивее, чем когда-либо бываю в реальной жизни, и все это в большинстве случаев завершалось тем, как чрезвычайно нереалистичная версия тебя, выглядящего достаточно сконфуженно и почтительно, выслушает меня, прежде чем извиниться и молить меня о прощении (которое я в конце концов великодушно дарую, а затем мы целуемся. Подождите... что?). А теперь ты действительно здесь, в самом деле передо мной - _Боже, ты и правда тут_ \- и все, что мне удается, - это исключительно невпечатляюще прокаркать:

\- Ганнибал, что за _херня?_

Черты твоего лица едва уловимо искажаются обычным непостижимым образом, и я не могу точно сказать, пытаешься ли ты не засмеяться или не упрекнуть меня за ругательство в твою сторону - и если последнее, то можешь уже сожалеть о своем возвращении к жизни, потому что если так, то клянусь Богом, я снова убью тебя сам. Я все еще держусь за тебя, моя хватка настолько крепка, что ощущаю, как хрупкие кости твоего запястья сжимаются вместе. Должно быть, тебе больно, но ты не убираешь руку.

\- Kaip gera vėl matyti tavo veidą*, - тихо произносишь ты. - Здравствуй, Уилл.

\- Я _не_ верю в это, - шепчу я. Мой голос немного срывается на последней части, он сухой и хриплый.

\- Ты должен верить, - отвечаешь. - Это происходит.

\- Я не... Я не был... Боже. Черт. _Дерьмо._ Как ты вообще _здесь_ оказался?

\- Потому что наконец пришло время, - ты несколько секунд оглядываешь мои очертания, а затем твои глаза фокусируются на моих. Я оцепенело пялюсь в ответ. Хочу потрогать тебя как следует - коснуться твоего лица - но не делаю этого. Вместо этого говорю:

\- Боже, ты действительно вернулся. Ты действительно здесь, передо мной, - мой голос снова срывается. - Я представлял это... так много раз.

Ты улыбаешься, и это одна из твоих редких искренних улыбок.

\- Как и я, - отвечаешь. - И вот мы здесь.

А потом мы просто смотрим друг на друга и не говорим вообще ничего. Биение моего сердца отдается в ушах, и нет ничего, кроме твоего угловатого лица, темных глаз и ощущения твоего запястья под моими пальцами.

Я хочу кричать на тебя, и обнимать, и целовать, и бить, и спрашивать, где, черт возьми, ты был, когда я нуждался в тебе _(черт, я так сильно нуждался в тебе),_ но не делаю этого, потому что не знаю, как. Затем в нескольких кварталах от нас слышится знакомый вой и гул сирен, и мы одновременно поворачиваем головы в ту сторону

\- Уилл, слушай, - произносишь ты своим обычным спокойным тоном (как, блин, ты можешь быть таким спокойным?). - Я понимаю, что ты многое хотел бы сказать мне, и буду очень рад ответить на любые твои вопросы, но сейчас не время и не место. Ты можешь ходить?

Интересно, что ты сделаешь, если я скажу, что нет? Почти склоняюсь к этому - просто чтобы поколебать гладкую поверхность твоего гребаного сверхъестественного хладнокровия, но конечно же, не делаю этого (кроме того, это разве обеспокоит тебя? Просто вздохнешь, пожмешь плечами, затем перебросишь меня через плечо и зашагаешь прочь).

\- Да, я могу ходить, - отвечаю низким охрипшим голосом, не похожим на мой. - Помоги мне встать.

\- Тогда идем. 

Ты аккуратно ставишь меня на ноги, словно я ничего не вешу, потом поворачиваешь мою голову своими пальцами и сдвигаешь переднюю часть моего пальто, чтобы осмотреть мою футболку. С опозданием понимаю, что ты проверяешь травмы; удовлетворенно киваешь, когда не находишь ничего.

\- Твой дом ближе моего, - говоришь ты, - вероятно, там все еще полиция снаружи?

Открываю рот, чтобы спросить, откуда, черт возьми, ты знаешь, где я живу (не говоря уже о присутствии полиции снаружи), но в конечно счете не утруждаюсь, потому что - конечно, ты должен знать. Смотрю на часы.

\- Я не уверен, - медленно отвечаю. - Не знаю... Возможно. Наверное, они еще не ушли.

\- Это весьма неудобно, - слегка хмуришься ты, - но не непреодолимо. Тебе придется пойти вперед и дать мне знать, когда будет безопасно идти.

\- Господи, ты _издеваешься_ надо мной? - шиплю я. - Ты возглавляешь топ самых разыскиваемых ФБР и планируешь просто прогуляться на действующее место преступления? Ты выжил из _ума?_ Почему мы не можем пойти к тебе?

\- Ты слишком много переживаешь, Уилл, - все, что ты говоришь.

\- Один из нас явно должен, - резко отвечаю я. Но, как обычно, я обнаруживаю, что синхронизирую свою волю с твоей ("сила воли"... ага, да. Вот же срань), попадая во власть твоих приоритетов и предпочтений, словно нет никакой возможной альтернативы (и, честно говоря, когда дело касается тебя, обычно ее нет). Квартира близко, и мы не обмениваемся ни словом на пути к ней. Я задерживаю дыхание и вынужден напоминать себе выдыхать, все это время бросая на тебя быстрые взгляды украдкой. Ты просто шагаешь вперед, непроницаемый, словно тебе наплевать на весь этот гребаный мир. Мои руки трясутся, и я утрамбовываю ладони в карманы пальто, чтобы спрятать их.

Когда мы добираемся до верхней части моего квартала, я хватаю тебя за рукав, чтобы остановить, и жестом показываю, что нам нужно пригнуться за припаркованной машиной. Я околачиваюсь рядом с ней, слишком часто высовывая голову. Также я осознаю - слишком поздно - что забыл отпустить твой рукав и все еще цепляюсь за него - мало чем отличаясь от нуждающегося пятилетнего ребенка (Господи) - и приходится заставлять себя отпустить. Лента, ограждающая место преступления, одиноко развевается на ветру, но машину убрали и нет признаков чьего-либо присутствия. Тем не менее в своем воображении я все еще вижу всех этих копов, оцепление и проклятую Кейд Пурнелл, и потому не могу заставить себя пойти на эту рискованную затею. У меня не самый лучший вид за всю мою жизнь - на самом деле мне кажется, что я имею неудачное сходство с одним из сурикатов из того гребаного документального фильма. Вероятно, ты думаешь также, потому что смотришь на меня с настолько высоко поднятыми бровями, что они почти теряются в твоих волосах.

\- Я так рад, что ты думаешь, будто это _смешно,_ \- шиплю я.

\- Мои извинения, Уилл, - отвечаешь ты (и даже отдаленно не звучишь извиняющимся), - но твоя бдительность едва ли необходима - там никого нет.

\- Ладно, - медленно произношу я, потому что там действительно никого нет. - Выглядит нормально. Я войду первым. У тебя есть мобильный телефон?

\- Есть.

\- Дай свой номер. Я напишу тебе, если там чисто.

Ты протягиваешь руку ладонью вверх, и я задаюсь вопросом, какого хрена ты делаешь, прежде чем понимаю, что это значит, что я должен дать тебе свой телефон, чтобы ты набрал на нем свой номер. Смотрю на тебя, пока ты делаешь это: как твои пальцы ловко скользят по клавиатуре и какие они длинные. Ты не выглядишь совсем иначе с нашей последней встречи. Твои волосы, вероятно, длиннее, чем я помню, а лицо немного тоньше (и, следовательно, больше похоже на изваянное), чем раньше, а также покрыто щетиной, в отличие от твоего обычного безукоризненно чистого лица. Но твой облик не изменился радикально, совсем нет. Без сомнения, отсутствие маскировки - это заявление: беспечный "поймай-меня-если-сможешь" вызов. Но как, черт возьми, никто не узнал тебя, как ты можешь так легко сливаться с толпой? Я временно забыл, что ты практиковался в этом всю жизнь.

Ты отдаешь телефон и задумчиво улыбаешься мне.

\- Очень скоро увидимся, Уилл, - говоришь.

Я просто киваю и перебегаю из-за машины в здание. Здесь никого нет, нет реальной причины, по которой мы не могли войти вместе. Но я понимаю, что пытаюсь выиграть немного времени в одиночестве, чтобы разобраться с клубками своего разрозненного "я". Прямо сейчас я распутываюсь, словно брошенная катушка ниток.

Лифт, как обычно, не работает, и я тащусь вверх по лестнице - и по счастливой, блять, случайности мистер Хавершам открывает дверь, когда я прохожу около нее, и пристально смотрит на меня поверх дверной цепочки.

\- Уильям! - восклицает он. Хоть я и внутри себя ругаюсь, но ощущаю извращенное самодовольство, что в конце концов я оказался прав, решив войти первым. Делаю мысленную заметку убедиться, что ты обнаружишь это (с подходящими драматическими приукрашиваниями, если понадобится).

\- Эй, - отвечаю, - все в порядке? - мой голос звучит неуверенно, и я кашляю, чтобы прикрыть это.

\- Прекрасно, прекрасно, учитывая, что это ты. Но я переживал после всей этой суматохи вечером. По правде говоря, Уильям, я очень беспокоился.

\- Слушайте, - говорю я. Снова кашляю. Черт, почему я не могу взять себя в руки, это всего лишь мистер Хавершам. - Я уверен, что все в порядке, - добавляю, пытаясь звучать честно и искренне, - копы поработали очень тщательно. Но если услышите что-то еще, не открывайте больше дверь. Я дам вам свой номер - позвоните, если что-то побеспокоит вас, я приду и проверю, - роюсь в кармане в поиске бумажки и нахожу счет из бара, в котором был сегодня вечером. Черт, кажется, что уже прошла целая жизнь с того момента.

\- Непременно, - отвечает он. - Ты хороший парень.

 _О Боже,_ думаю я, _это вовсе не так._ Он все еще тут, моргает и улыбается мне со своей обычной доброжелательностью.

\- Ты привык к таким вещам, не так ли? - спрашивает. - Террористы и тому подобное. Разве ты не работаешь на правительство?

\- Вроде того, - я безнадежно начинаю подниматься по лестнице.

\- Кучка мерзавцев.

\- Да, определенно, - еще немного, и я практически заскольжу наверх по перилам.

\- Спасибо за это, - он размахивает бумажкой. Переворачивает ее, чтобы посмотреть, что на другой стороне, и посмеивается при виде обширного списка спиртных напитков. - Хорошо быть молодым.

\- Полагаю, - прямо сейчас я чувствую себя старее него.

\- Я обязательно позвоню тебе. Спасибо, Уильям.

\- Пожалуйста, - отвечаю и ныряю за угол лестницы. Внезапно ощущаю вспышку тревоги и поворачиваю голову (возвращение суриката. Господи) и призываю:

\- И помните: не открывайте дверь!

Оказавшись в квартире, достаю телефон, чтобы отправить тебе ее номер. Мои руки все еще трясутся, и требуется несколько попыток, чтобы набрать правильно. Добавляю: _"Подожди минут 10, сосед еще не спит",_ затем запоздало: _"ПРОЙДИ ОЧЕНЬ ТИХО"_ бессмысленно-поучительными прописными буквами. Если бы у меня остались силы, я бы придумал до зубов вооруженного соседа со сложением бодибилдера просто чтобы придать сообщению большее значение, но в конце концов мне надоело беспокоиться. Не то чтобы это действительно имело значение, если бы мистер Хавершам увидел тебя. Я бы больше переживал о его благополучии, чем о твоем.

Твой ответ приходит в течение нескольких секунд: _"Понял"._

Позволяю телефону выпасть из руки, опускаюсь на пол, спиной к стене. Делаю несколько прерывистых вздохов, затем тяну руку, чтобы снять очки, только затем, чтобы понять, что уже снял их. В струящемся лунном свете квартира бледная и призрачная, но я не могу заставить себя сделать что-то больше, кроме как включить маленькую настольную лампу. Закрываю глаза, а когда открываю их, ты стоишь прямо передо мной, и я подпрыгиваю так высоко, что приземляюсь лишь через несколько секунд. Как, черт возьми, кто-то такой высокий и широкоплечий, как ты, может двигаться так тихо? Это пиздец жутко. _Идеальный хищник,_ думаю я. Внезапно ощущаю отчаяние. Хоть и знаю, что это невозможно, почему-то кажется, что ты стал выше с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, как если бы ты стал чистой застывшей энергией, занявшей каждый атом пространства в комнате. Может, это потому, что я ощущаю себя ослабшим.

Почти ожидаю, что тебя позабавит то, что я так напуган, но этого не происходит. На самом деле ты вообще не смотришь на меня - ты оглядываешься в этом унылом полумраке, фиксируя окружение в соответствии со своим восприятием. Ощутимо содрогаешься при взгляде на кухню.

\- Уилл, - наконец произносишь, - твоя квартира... воистину чудовищна.

\- Я знаю, - отвечаю. Не знаю, что еще сделать, что сказать. Если бы это был фильм, мы бы упали друг другу в руки и обнимались бы, пока на заднем плане звучал бы струнный оркестр. Это не фильм. Мы не обнимаемся. Я просто пялюсь на тебя. Кусаю рот изнутри так сильно, что чувствую вкус крови. Даже не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Как долго мы так смотрим друг на друга? Это совершенно нереально. Режиссер должен воскликнуть: "снято, на сегодня все! Отличная работа, ребята!", а затем мы могли бы вернуться к нашим реальным жизням, и ничего из этого не происходило бы.

Ты, с другой стороны, выглядишь абсолютно беззаботным (как будто в последний раз ты видел меня с вином и канапе под звуки пианино на фоне, а не _падающим с гребаной скалы)._ Отходишь от меня, пока не оказываешься в центре комнаты, затем снимаешь пальто и аккуратно развешиваешь его на спинке одного из стульев. Твоя одежда намного проще и строже, чем раньше (грифельно-серый костюм, черная рубашка), но твои осанка и самообладание нерушимы. Я знаю, что должен сказать что-то, сделать что-то, но чувствую себя слишком зачарованным и лишенным разума. А ты настолько спокоен и так контролируешь себя, что это лишь усиливает контраст: высвечивает мои неуверенность и неловкость ужасным образом. И вдруг я вспоминаю твои первые слова в том переулке, как грубо и незнакомо они звучали - возможно, ты не столь всецело спокоен, каким кажешься, потому что твоя реакция, когда ты увидел меня, видимо, заставила тебя забыть, как говорить на английском. Знание, что ты невольно раскрыл себя (немного) придает мне храбрости.

Ты все еще смотришь на меня, скрупулезно сортируя всю умственную борьбу, которая, должно быть, телеграфировалась на мое лицо, как сраная азбука Морзе.

\- Итак, - наконец говоришь ты. - Я думаю, мы должны с чего-то начать. Предполагаю, у тебя есть вопросы?

Открываю рот и закрываю его. Испытываю побуждение провозгласить _"ты действительно вернулся"_ \- просто чтобы убедиться, что это правда - но сопротивляюсь этому, потому что знаю, как сильно раздражает тебя, когда я утверждаю очевидное. Вместо этого делаю глубокий вдох и выдох. Черт, _черт,_ с чего мне вообще начать?

\- Почему ты здесь? - спрашиваю наконец. - Почему сейчас? - Это хорошо. Я доволен собой: прямо и по делу.

\- Превосходно, я вижу, ты намерен начать с простейшего, - ты изящно размещаешься на стуле и шпилеобразно складываешь руки перед лицом, глядя на меня поверх них. - Я _здесь,_ потому что мне было интересно узнать о тебе и я намеревался связаться с тобой через некоторое время, как только будут приняты определенные меры.

 _(Что за "меры"?_ думаю я. _Ох, блять)._

\- Как бы то ни было, - продолжаешь ты, - я здесь _сейчас,_ потому что обстоятельства изменились быстрее, чем ожидалось. Я знал, что тебе, вероятно, потребуется мое содействие.

\- Как? Как ты вообще об этом узнал? - я осторожно поднимаюсь с пола и скольжу к стулу, стоящему напротив твоего. С опаской сажусь, изворачиваясь, как пружина.

\- Разумеется, я был осведомлен о том, что Мэттью Браун сбежал.

\- Как?

\- Это едва ли секрет, Уилл, - говоришь ты. 

Ах, да, конечно, это подробно освещалось в СМИ, не так ли. Я даже сам видел последние съемки этим вечером - гребаное крысиное лицо Мэттью Брауна украсило все местные новостные каналы.

\- Ты и Дядя Джек появились в некоторых из них, - продолжаешь ты (создавая, не в первый раз уже, по-настоящему нервирующее впечатление, что ты действительно можешь читать мои мысли). - Я вполне ясно смог разглядеть вас за плечом телеведущего. У вас был оживленный спор возле машины скорой помощи, - ты улыбаешься едва различимо, сфинксоподобно и загадочно, как и всегда, но по крайней мере ты не упоминаешь тот долбаный нелепый плед.

\- Это было всего несколько часов назад, - угрюмо говорю я. - Как ты добрался сюда так быстро?

\- Потому что я уже был здесь. Безусловно, "залег на дно", как говорится. Но тем не менее здесь.

Я моргаю, мои губы слегка приоткрыты - наверное, я выгляжу полоумным.

\- Был здесь?

\- Да, разумеется, потому что мой интерес - не единственная вещь. Все стало серьезнее, когда я обнаружил, что кто-то связывается с тобой, выдавая себя за меня, - (мой рот открывается снова), - потому что неизбежной была высокая вероятность того, что это не было сделано с благими намерениями. Возможно, я чересчур беспокоился о последствиях - но недавно я осознал, что это становится моей традицией, когда дело касается тебя, - поскольку ты из-за своего характера не способен держаться в стороне от неприятностей.

Это как-то чересчур, блять, поэтому я резко говорю:

\- Неприятности, в которые вы изо всех сил старались втянуть меня, _доктор Лектер,_ \- прежде чем остановиться и подумать над тем, что ты только что сказал. - Ты видел то сообщение на TattleCrime?

\- Нет, - отвечаешь. - Не TattleCrime.

\- Тогда как...? - ох, конечно же: тот телефонный звонок за барной стойкой в присутствии Майкла. Я, отчаянно вопрошающий в телефонную тишину: _"Почему ты не ответил на мое послание, почему не связался со мной в первую очередь?"_

\- Так это _был_ ты, - произношу я.

\- Это был я, - отвечаешь спокойно. - Также тот звонок посреди ночи.

Ты даже _близко_ не выглядишь смущенным этим признанием, как должен бы.

\- Почему? - задаю вопрос, но, думаю, уже знаю ответ.

\- Я хотел удостовериться, что ты в порядке - и услышать твой голос, - улыбаешься и пожимаешь плечами - вернее, элегантно изгибаешь правое плечо.

\- Как сентиментально с твоей стороны, - говорю, но тоже улыбаюсь вопреки себе. - Почему ты ни разу ничего не сказал... ответную любезность?

\- Было несколько аспектов, Уилл, будь рассудительнее. Я не мог быть уверен, что твоя телефонная линия не отслеживается. Я взял на себя значительный риск, связавшись с тобой вообще.

\- Ты думал, что Джек...?

\- Была такая вероятность. Кроме того, хотя я был довольно оптимистичен, я, конечно, не мог гарантировать позитивный прием с твоей стороны. Я намеревался подождать еще немного, перед тем, как вступить в контакт, и так и сделал бы, если бы утомительный любительский спектакль мистера Брауна не вынудил меня форсировать события.

\- Так ты следил за мной? Как долго?

\- Лишь совсем недавно, - говоришь. - Едва ли все время.

Так та фигура под дождем... это был не ты. Либо Мэттью Браун, либо - скорее всего - Майкл. Дерьмо. По сути это означает, что меня одержимо преследовали трижды за столько месяцев (что даже по моим безумным стандартам весьма впечатляет). 

\- Очевидно, мой расчет времени был безупречен, - продолжаешь ты (почти слышу, как ты думаешь: _"как обычно"),_ \- потому что я очень рад, что смог быть там этим вечером.

\- У меня все было под контролем.

\- Прости меня, Уилл... но абсолютно очевидно, что нет.

\- Я хотел быть тем, кто уничтожит его, - говорю я. Не смог удержать плаксивый тон, закравшийся в мой голос.

\- Ах, да, разумеется. Он - _твоя_ цель для убийства, не так ли?

Твой выбор слов заставляет меня вздрогнуть, но я не перечу тебе.

\- Ты не должен беспокоиться на этот счет, - добавляешь, - твое время, безусловно, придет.

Я резко поднимаю глаза:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Он еще жив?

\- Несомненно, жив, - делаешь паузу и бросаешь на меня пытливый взгляд. - Я собирался сказать "к сожалению", но, возможно, с твоей точки зрения это действительно удача.

Не совсем понимаю, что ощущаю по этому поводу (или по крайней мере не хочу исследовать это прямо сейчас), так что вместо этого спрашиваю, почему ты сам его не убил.

\- Я бы без труда сделал это, - отвечаешь (и выглядишь довольно радостно при мысли об этом), - но в беспорядке момента это стало вопросом приоритетов, и меня больше беспокоило, чтобы ты не получил пулю. Он сбежал, пока я разбирался с остальными.

Несмотря ни на что, я поражен тем, как непринужденно ты говоришь "разбирался с остальными", как будто вырубить троих обезумевших зачинщиков голыми руками менее чем за десять минут (в то время как я лежал плашмя за мусорным контейнером и планировал свои похороны) - не такое уж большое дело.

\- Он узнал, что это ты? - вместо этого спрашиваю. - Видел тебя?

Ты слегка хмуришься: для тебя очевидная мука - признать, что ты чего-то не знаешь. 

\- Я не уверен, - отвечаешь в конце концов. - Если узнал, то не показал этого.

Теперь моя очередь хмуриться.

\- Хотел бы я знать, что у них был пистолет.

Ты вытягиваешь свои длинные ноги и бросаешь на меня слегка насмешливый взгляд.

\- Откровенно говоря, Уилл, вероятно, это было к лучшему - поскольку ты до _великолепного_ плохой стрелок.

\- О, заткнись, - отвечаю, хотя начинаю смеяться. - Я бы в конце концов достал их. Может, десять пуль на каждого.

\- Тогда, конечно, к лучшему, что я был там, потому что не могу вообразить хорошие итоги того, как ты останавливаешься на полпути, чтобы запросить запасные боеприпасы.

\- Похоже, от тебя есть польза, - говорю я. - Каннибал _ex machina**._

Закатываешь глаза и одариваешь меня еще одним многострадальным взглядом.

\- Ты - настоящий ужас, когда желаешь им быть, - говоришь. - Кроме того, я предпочитаю _deus ex machina,_ \- но ты улыбаешься, говоря это.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ (слегка), а затем замолкаю, размышляя и кусая ногти, периодически бросая взгляды на тебя из-под ресниц. Осознаю, что это, вероятно, один из самых открытых разговоров с тобой: никакого привычного подтекста или метафор, никаких абстрактных угроз или мучительно витиеватых двойных значений. Означает ли это, что мы все прошли и можем просто общаться на одном уровне? Или это просто часть твоей игры? Ты все еще смотришь на меня; тогда мой ход.

\- Той ночью, - наконец говорю я. _В ночь, когда я пытался убить нас обоих._ \- Почему ты не взял меня с собой? - знаю, что это звучит немного обиженно, но не могу остановиться.

\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы я это сделал?

\- Я... я не знаю.

\- Твои травмы были серьезными и большими; ты нуждался в немедленной медицинской помощи. Вопреки тому, во что ты хочешь верить, ты на самом деле не неуязвим. Кроме того, не было никакого смысла _принуждать_ тебя сопровождать меня, - ты смотришь на меня задумчиво. - Ты должен был пойти по собственной воле.

\- И ты был так уверен, что я это сделаю? Что не выдам тебя?

\- Конечно, - беспечно отвечаешь. 

Почему эта твоя заносчивость безумно привлекательна, когда она оттолкнула бы любого другого? Хотя я не возражаю тебе. Мы оба знаем, что ты прав.

\- Я думал о тебе часто, Уилл, - наконец добавляешь ты. - Не представляй, будто я этого не делал. Как однажды ты имел возможность отметить, по всей видимости, мы соединены, нравится нам это или нет. Быть отдельно от тебя никогда не бывает удобно или легко, - ты изгибаешь бровь. - Похоже, это уже не совсем мое естественное состояние.

Я не очень понимаю, как мне реагировать на это, так что просто безмолвно смотрю на тебя: твой взгляд по-прежнему такой же чувственный и гипнотический, как всегда, в нем все еще можно потеряться. Вспоминаю слова, которые в моем воображении сказал ты в ту ночь, когда я думал, что убил Майкла: _"Что-то всегда будет удерживать меня возле тебя, даже если мы не вместе"._ Боже, я хочу сказать, как сильно я скучал по тебе, как мрачно и безжизненно было все без тебя, но не знаю, как: у меня нет слов для этого. Я хочу поделиться с тобой немым признанием. Хочу уплыть с тобой в эту нашу искаженную, запрещенную страну, которая пылает на горизонте, далеко за пределами того, что происходит в "реальном мире"... но я не могу. Закрываю глаза и снова молчу, а когда открываю их, ты все еще смотришь на меня. Ты так неподвижен, что мог бы быть восковой фигурой самого себя.

\- Бедный Уилл, - мягко произносишь, когда видишь, что я смотрю на тебя. - Ты кажешься более истощенным, чем обычно. Полагаю, у тебя были чрезвычайно трудные времена?

\- Ага... можно так сказать.

\- Хуже, чем ты мог бы вынести?

\- Да.

\- Ты думал сдаться?

_\- Да._

\- Но пока ты этого не сделал, не так ли? Почему?

\- Я думал... Я... Я не знаю. Я надеялся, что станет лучше.

\- Что еще?

\- Джек... Алана...

\- Что еще?

_Твой голос в моей голове._

\- Я не уверен, - шепчу, и ты невозмутимо смотришь на меня. Но ты ведь знаешь, не так ли? Конечно же, знаешь. Мы снова замолкаем, и единственное, что слышно - это дождь за окном, тиканье часов на полке и очень слабый звук твоего дыхания. Боже, ты действительно дышишь, ведь так; твое сердце все еще бьется. _Пожалуйста, никогда не останавливайся._ В тебе все еще есть жизнь. И во мне.

\- Очевидно, что предстоит обсудить гораздо больше, - наконец заявляешь ты. - Предполагаю, ты хотел бы услышать о том, где я был все это время. И есть несколько вещей, о которых я особенно хочу поговорить с тобой, - бросаешь на меня многозначительный взгляд, и мое сердце падает. - Но не сейчас, - добавляешь после паузы. - Ты выглядишь измученным, Уилл, тебе нужно отдохнуть. У тебя был очень тяжелый вечер.

 _Очень тяжелый вечер..._ Думаю, это слишком мягко сказано. Но ты прав. Мои конечности свинцовые, а шея будто изгибается от веса всего происходящего в голове. Наверное, я могу забраться на кровать и проспать год.

Кровать? Ох черт. 

\- Слушай, у меня нет лишней комнаты, - говорю я. - Ты можешь занять мою кровать. Я посплю... - запоздало понимаю, что вообще-то у меня нет дивана, - ...в гостиной.

\- Прошу меня простить, но ты этого не сделаешь, - отвечаешь. - Я был бы очень бесцеремонным гостем, если бы заставил тебя переместиться из кровати в кресло.

Ты бросаешь на него резкий взгляд, в котором ясно читается: особенно в таком дерьмовом кресле. 

\- Мы воспользуемся твоей комнатой вместе.

Возможно, я выгляжу немного ошеломленным, потому что ты улыбаешься и добавляешь:

\- Вряд ли это самое неожиданное место ночлега для меня за это время, - твои глаза словно горят.

\- Ладно, - наконец отвечаю. Провожу рукой по волосам - по большому счету, какое это вообще имеет значение? - Я поищу, в чем тебе спать.

В качестве маленькой мести я роюсь в своей самой уродливой одежде для сна, не в последнюю очередь достаю самую старую, ужасную футболку (в комплекте с выцветшим логотипом _Queens of the Stone Age***,_ буквы которого отслаиваются). 

\- Очаровательно, - говоришь ты, когда я вручаю это. - Благодарю тебя, Уилл. Оно практически гниет у меня на глазах, - немного ухмыляешься, затем ловко сворачиваешь все в шар и бросаешь так, чтобы он оказался у меня на голове. Но все равно надеваешь эти вещи (раздражающе умудряясь выглядеть кричаще гламурно, тогда как любой другой стал бы похож на бродягу) и вытягиваешься на кровати рядом со мной, нежась, как пантера, и все еще восхитительно не обеспокоенный всем этим. Сажусь и подтягиваю колени к подбородку, обхватив руками ноги. Хочу схватиться за подушку или завернуться в одеяло, но не могу смириться с идеей о том, чтобы сделать что-то настолько инфантильное перед тобой. Некоторое время никто ничего не говорит.

\- Ты так напряженно думаешь, что я практически слышу тебя, - твой голос разрывает тишину.

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - отвечаю. - Я стараюсь вообще не думать.

В этот момент размышлять кажется почти опасным - но тогда я в некотором роде боюсь и чувствовать. В основном я просто осознаю непреодолимое обостренное _желание._ Я желаю тебя, всего тебя: хочу тебя величественного и властного, но также неистового и неукротимого; соблазнительного и игривого, в то же время степенного и загадочного. Хочу тебя медленно и губительно, хочу каждое настроение, каждое воспоминание, каждую вопиющую мысль и предположение - каждый день и каждый час до конца своей жизни. Хочу, чтобы ты успокаивал меня, дополнял и преображал... и _я хочу позволить тебе._ Но как я могу признаться тебе в этом? Господи, я самому себе с трудом могу это сказать. В висках начинает пульсировать от тяжести всего этого, и в конце концов я вытягиваю свои уставшие конечности и ползу под одеяло, ложась спиной к тебе и сворачиваясь в шар. Часть меня ожидает пробуждения и обнаружения, что это все - всего лишь очередной сон; это действительно вероятно для тебя - присутствовать и отсутствовать одновременно. Полагаю, честно говоря, ты по-настоящему мог бы это делать - тебя никогда не сдерживали чувства, порядок и последовательность, как нормальных людей. Ты всегда осуществлял переустройство, с самой первой нашей встречи.

Какое-то время ты молчишь, и я задаюсь вопросом, уснул ли ты, но затем слышу твой голос:

\- Я уповаю, что все это означает, что ты наконец избавился от побуждения стереть меня в своем мире?

Начинаю смеяться на это, но что-то идет не так, потому что вдруг обнаруживаю, что беспомощно задыхаюсь. _О Боже,_ отчаянно думаю я, _пожалуйста, не плачь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... блять, не плачь._ Сначала ты не реагируешь, а я начинаю волноваться, что может оказаться возможным в самом деле умереть от неловкости, когда внезапно ощущаю, как твоя рука обвивает меня; твой подбородок на моем плече, ладонь лежит на животе, а щека мягко прижата к моей. Твоя кожа на удивление теплая. Почему-то я всегда ожидаю, что ты холодный на ощупь, но это не так. Я колеблюсь, затем, слегка дрожа, кладу руку поверх твоей.

\- Теперь все в порядке, Уилл, - говоришь ты таким мягким тоном, какой на моей памяти не использовал раньше. Переплетаешь свои пальцы с моими и просто держишь.

И я хочу смеяться и плакать сразу, потому что это неправильно, ничего не в порядке - конечно, блять, нет - это в _световых годах_ от порядка. И в то же время... это так. Это прекрасно, это совершенно, это лучшее, что когда-либо происходило - разбитая чашка собрана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kaip gera vėl matyti tavo veidą (лит.) - Приятно снова увидеть твое лицо.  
> **Каннибал ex machina - отсылка к латинскому deus ex machina (бог из машины), вкратце это означает развязку любой истории с привлечением ранее не действовавшего фактора. В театральных представлениях греков и римлян все было так сложно в сюжете, что часто для решения проблем героев на сцену при помощи специального механизма появлялся тот или иной бог и все решал.  
> ***Queens of the Stone Age - американская рок-группа, основанная в 1996.


	21. Chapter 21

Я просыпаюсь; тишина, темнота и покой. Делаю вдох и жду, пока привычное сокрушительное чувство подавленности приступит к растаптыванию - _время вытащить свою задницу из постели и справиться с еще одним дерьмовым днем._ Когда этого не происходит, я моргаю, затем едва не задыхаюсь, пока все произошедшее проносится перед глазами калейдоскопическим приливом: мертвые агенты, переулок, грабители, Мэттью Браун... ты. _Ты._ О боже.

Ты вернулся, так? Ты действительно вернулся. Ты вернулся и ты здесь... и я не имею абсолютно никакого сраного понятия, что будет дальше.

Фактически ты не здесь - другая сторона кровати пуста. Я вытягиваюсь, прислушиваюсь - и да, ты там. Ты на кухне (конечно же), я слышу позвякивание посуды и шипяще-свистящий шум, который должен исходить от чайника (мой чайник, как и все остальное, - дерьмо, и всегда звучит так, словно умирает, когда пытается закипеть). Я представляю, как ты просыпаешься первым и смотришь на меня спящего - эта идея одновременно привлекает и пугает. Я знаю, что когда встану с кровати и пойду в гостиную, _ты будешь сидеть там и ждать..._ и я не уверен, готов ли сейчас встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу, так что опускаюсь обратно и накрываюсь с головой.

Это позорно, потому что я знаю, что я извращенец. Последние несколько месяцев я провел _тоскуя_ по тебе. Мысленно беседовал с тобой, и изнывал, и угасал, и практически сходил с ума из-за нехватки тебя... а теперь ты на самом деле здесь и внезапно я потерял самообладание. Может, эта тоска - часть проблемы: я не хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я скучал по тебе. Ты увидишь в этом уязвимость, которую можно использовать. Стал бы ты это делать? Думаю, да. Да, вероятно, ты бы это сделал, почти наверняка так и случилось бы. Я пока не готов доверить тебе свою уязвимость (по крайней мере не больше, чем могло бы помочь). Это как подать тебе на тарелке что-то сырое, необработанное и хрупкое.

Издаю очередной пыхтящий звук и не слишком аккуратно перебрасываю себя на свою сторону. Теперь бренчание посуды прекратилось, воцарились тишина и покой. Чем ты там занят? Начинаю кусать ноготь большого пальца и позволяю разуму вернуться к предыдущей ночи: твоя рука вокруг меня, подбородок на моем плече, твои пальцы, переплетенные с моими. Это то, что мы теперь будем делать? Но... это не мы, мы никогда не были такими. Ну, хотя однажды были. Та ночь на скале: твоя рука на моем бедре, твоя щека, экзальтированно трущаяся о мои волосы. А что было раньше, до этого? Помню, как ты несколько раз касался моих рук, твои паучьи пальцы скользили по моим. На самом деле, если быть честным, ты всегда очень нежен со мной, даже когда причиняешь мне боль. Особенно если причиняешь мне боль... Боже, что за херотень.

Понимаю, что в конце концов мне придется столкнуться с тобой лицом к лицу, но героически решаю откладывать этот момент как можно дольше с помощью принятия душа (потому что, не хочу заострять на этом внимание, но от меня чертовски пахнет) и одевания, и поиска очков (которые я наконец нахожу внутри своего ботинка. Что... как?), и попытки что-то сделать с волосами, потому что они выглядят так, словно некий злобный волосяной гоблин прокрался сюда ночью и наэлектризовал их. Затем я сижу на кровати и тревожно мучаюсь, потому что я очевидно гигантский трус, который не может пройти в собственную гостиную. _Соберись, тряпка,_ сурово говорю себе. В качестве дополнительного стимула стараюсь придать своему внутреннему голосу нотки Джека. Наконец в качестве компромисса решаю, что действительно покину спальню (сила воли и все такое... прямо как гребаный чемпион), но затем быстро выйду из квартиры, чтобы дать себе небольшую передышку (потому что, судя по тому, как я себя чувствую, мне нужно что-то подобное криптониту, а не ничтожная сила воли простого смертного, чтобы суметь справиться с тобой. Суть в том, что если бы мне было плевать - на тебя, на то, что ты думаешь обо мне, на то, что будет дальше - тогда все было бы охренеть как просто. Но мне не плевать, и поэтому это не просто.

В конце концов моя робость начинает смущать даже меня, так что я мысленно бью себя по лицу и заставляю идти в гостиную. Конечно же, первое, что я вижу, это ты: сидишь на одном из кресел с закрытыми глазами и руками, сложенными вместе (вероятно, бродишь по своему дворцу памяти и воображаешь, что находишься в Салар-де-Уюни, или в Сикстинской капелле, или в затерянном городе гребаной Атлантиды - или где угодно, кроме моей дерьмовой квартиры, которая выглядит еще более жалкой, чем обычно, под суровым зимним солнцем). Я не издал никакого звука, но твои глаза сразу же открылись.

\- Привет, - немного неловко произношу я. Внезапно вспоминаю, как вцепился в тебя посреди ночи, и ощущаю себя еще напряженнее. А также осознаю, что сутулюсь, поэтому стараюсь выпрямиться и выглядеть чуть более представительно.

\- Доброе утро, Уилл, - бодро отвечаешь ты. Сужаешь глаза и быстро оглядываешь меня сверху вниз. Это немного пугает, и я поникаю и сжимаюсь у дверной рамы под силой твоего взгляда (представительность, очевидно, переоценена). - Ты хорошо спал?

\- Да, спасибо, - чуть не добавляю _"я спал как убитый",_ но передумываю в последний момент, потому что знаю, что тогда, вероятно, увижу твою легкую рептилиеподобную улыбку, а с этим я сейчас справиться не смогу. Кашляю, чтобы скрыть это, и это выглядит так, словно я только что проглотил муху и начинаю задыхаться. Вижу, как ты немного приподнимаешь брови.

\- С тобой все хорошо, Уилл?

\- Прекрасно! - отвечаю жизнерадостно, словно ведущий телеигры. - Да, я в порядке. - Господи, это просто ужасно. - Слушай, - добавляю в попытке восстановить контроль над разговором (хотя на ум весьма некстати приходят слова "лошадь", "дверь в хлев" и "запертый"), - я собираюсь выйти. На некоторое время. Ну, знаешь... в магазин. Тебе взять что-нибудь?

Ты мягко вздыхаешь и позволяешь своим глазам закатиться в сторону потолка (звучишь, как сдувающийся воздушный шар; ты всегда был такой масштабной королевой драмы или это недавняя разработка?).

\- Мне необходимо _большое_ количество вещей, - томно говоришь, - но будет намного легче, если я просто приобрету их сам.

Отлично. Как хочешь.

\- Вернусь через час или около того, - отвечаю я. Мешкаю и оглядываюсь, будто хочу добавить что-то еще (я хочу, но не уверен, что именно), но в конце концов просто ускользаю в тишине.

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь время, - снова закрываешь глаза и наклоняешь голову к спинке кресла.

Не могу сказать, высмеиваешь ты меня или нет, так что в итоге решаю принять это как искреннее пожелание и просто отвечаю:

\- Спасибо. Увидимся скоро.

Игнорирую лифт и бегу вниз по лестнице, второй раз за это время, чтобы попытаться сжечь некоторый избыток своей нервной энергии. На улице холодно, и я поднимаю воротник; мое дыхание превращается в маленькие замороженные клубки пара. Люди теснятся вокруг меня, сталкивая с пути: женщина, увлеченная своим мобильником, жонглирует портфелем во второй руке, высокий мужчина с ребенком уверенно привязывает его к груди с помощью снаряжения. Это просто обычный день, обычные дела, для них не произошло ничего особенного. _Никто из вас понятия не имеет, что только что случилось,_ думаю я, _весь мир изменился в одну ночь, и никто из вас не знает, кроме меня._ Я бегу и бегу, пока мои ноги не начинают дрожать, а мои легкие ощущают, что вот-вот лопнут. Прислоняюсь к стене и втягиваю болезненные осколки ледяного воздуха. Осознаю, что на моем лице широкая улыбка. Я встревожен, раздираем противоречиями и напуган, но в то же время хочу триумфально кричать и колотить небеса.

Я блуждаю по округе чуть дольше, ношусь со своим переменчивым настроением, словно со знаком чести, затем заставляю себя успокоиться и отправиться на местный рынок, чтобы купить кое-какие основные продукты: хлеб, молоко и так далее. Колеблюсь в гастрономическом отделе, но в итоге решаю, что я вообще не должен беспокоиться, какую претенциозную хрень ты хотел бы съесть - ты можешь сам разобраться с этим - хотя в качестве уступки покупаю французскую прессу и упаковку кофейных зерен Rio Oro. Следующее, что я делаю, это направляюсь в Goodwill* за диваном. Не думаю, что могу справиться с сидением напротив тебя в этих креслах часами (действительно не смогу), и, похоже, я должен по крайней мере дать тебе возможность иметь место для ночевки в моем доме. Знаю, что если ты согласишься на это альтернативное расположение, я буду и рад, и разочарован; одно дело - представлять, как мы занимаемся сексом, но в реальности... Господи. Я могу контролировать свою воображаемую версию тебя. Только... вроде как... вообще-то нет, я явно не могу, так что, черт возьми, могло бы _начать_ происходить с реальным тобой? Мой мозг немного затуманивается, и я не замечаю, как консультант спрашивает:

\- Я могу помочь Вам, сэр? - вежливо и нервно, пока я не осознаю, что просто стою посреди всего, как некто, трагически пораженный параличом.

Смотрю на нее поверх своих очков.

\- Диван? - наконец удается мне выдавить.

\- Вы хотите купить диван, сэр? - теперь у нее такой тон, который, думается мне, она включает для пожилых людей или тех, кого подозревает в когнитивной немощи.

\- Да! - восклицаю. - Диван! Спасибо!

\- Вся наша мебель выставлена этажом ниже, - ласково отвечает она. - Хотите, чтобы я показала Вам?

\- Нет, все нормально, я справлюсь, - я звучу достаточно искренне, и она выглядит успокоенной (она благодарна, что ей не придется сопровождать меня на цокольный этаж, пока я непоследовательно разгуливаю, возвращаясь в чувство только чтобы издавать восторженные восклицания о диванах). Выбор мебели хороший, и я некоторое время рассматриваю ее прежде, чем выбрать самый большой диван из имеющихся - привлекательную софу в честерфилдском стиле, обитую стеганым коричневым бархатом. На одном подлокотнике есть подпалины, а в средней подушке немного провисают пружины, но в остальном диван в удивительно хорошем состоянии. Клерк звонит продавцу, затем спрашивает, есть ли у меня фургон. Фургон? Черт. Как, блин, я мог забыть, что мне необходимо будет доставить эту долбаную вещь домой?

\- Мы можем заняться доставкой, - говорит он, верно интерпретируя тревогу на моем лице. - Доставим его вам послезавтра за дополнительные 15 баксов.

\- Прекрасно, - отвечаю. - Спасибо.

Еще две ночи; полагаю, что могло быть хуже (лучше).

*****

Делаю глубокий вдох и только потом открываю дверь квартиры, скрывая от себя тот факт, что _ты будешь там,_ затем едва не случается гребаный сердечный приступ, когда я захожу и обнаруживаю тебя, восседающего в гостиной... с мистером Хавершамом. Мой рот раскрывается от ужаса, и я вынужден напомнить себе закрыть его.

\- Ах, вот и Уилл, - обыденно говоришь ты. - Тебя не было столько времени. Впрочем, это едва ли имеет значение, потому что у меня был _увлекательнейший_ разговор с твоим соседом.

Я тут же поражаюсь (и неохотно впечатляюсь) тем, как тонко и неуловимо тебе удалось измениться. Наиболее очевиден твой акцент, в котором слышен четкий британский ритм, но суть еще и в языке твоего тела и общем поведении: ты - одновременно ты и некто, ничуть не похожий на тебя. Это на самом деле жутковато.

\- Здорово, Уильям, было очень приятно встретить здесь твоего родственника, - говорит мистер Хавершам. Поворачивается к тебе, озадачившись: - Прошу прощения, я забыл, какая у вас связь?

\- Ничего страшного, - отвечаешь. - Это полностью моя вина, поскольку я пренебрег упоминанием этого.

Вы оба одновременно поворачиваете головы и смотрите на меня с похожими ожидающими выражениями на лицах. Да, прекрасно... спасибо за это.

\- Это мой... эм... мой дядя, - отвечаю. - _Старший_ брат моего отца.

Ты выглядишь несколько раздраженно. Ха. На самом деле это немного смешно - ты явно не настолько стар (не говоря уж о том, что _нисколько_ не похож на меня) - но мистер Хавершам все равно покупается на это.

\- Боже! - восклицает он. - _Старший_ брат! Вы невероятно хорошо сохранились, не так ли?

Это чересчур, и я ощущаю, что сейчас засмеюсь, так что я вынужден пролезть в кухню и подавлять смех в уединении.

\- Что случилось с Уильямом? - озабоченно спрашивает мистер Хавершам.

\- Его отец недавно скончался, - складно импровизируешь ты, - он очень переживает, упоминая его.

\- Ну, раз так, то в этом нет стыда, - скорбно отвечает он.

\- Это была ужаснейшая трагедия, - отвечаешь, придавливая холмик легенды ментальной лопатой.

\- Знаете, я и не подозревал, что семья Уильяма приехала из Старого Света, - размышляет мистер Хавершам. - Он никогда не говорил об этом. Полагаю, его мама была американкой?

\- Да, совершенно верно. Грэмы в действительности очень древний и общепризнанный род.

В этот момент я ощущаю ужасное чувство того, что ты собираешься рассказывать ему, как отколовшаяся группа из рода Грэмов упаковывает их - древнее и общепризнанное - дерьмо и взгромождается на _Мэйфлауэр**_ (отчасти в отместку за пожилого дядю, но также и потому, что ты - грандиозный нарцисс, даже когда притворяешься кем-то другим), так что я принуждаю себя стать серьезнее и вернуться в гостиную.

\- Простите за это, - говорю я.

\- Ничего, Уильям, не стоит об этом, - сочувственно отзывается мистер Хавершам. - В конце концов кровное родство много значит***.

\- Разумеется, - говоришь ты и одариваешь меня смутно тревожащей улыбкой. Мистер Хавершам по-прежнему остается жизнерадостно рассеянным, переводя взгляд от одного из нас к другому с восторженным выражением на морщинистом лице.

\- Знаете, - задумчиво начинает он, - кажется, я действительно вижу _некоторое_ сходство... хотя, полагаю, Уильям больше взял от материнской стороны?

\- О, безусловно, во многом, - отвечаешь, - однако следует заметить, что у нас с Уиллом тоже есть _многочисленные_ занимательные общие черты за фасадом облика.

На этом моменте я начинаю чувствовать некоторое напряжение от усилий, предпринимаемых мной, чтобы поддерживать разговор, который явно ведется на двух разных уровнях одновременно, поэтому демонстративно поворачиваюсь к мистеру Хавершаму и спрашиваю, все ли в порядке и нужно ли ему что-нибудь. Он тут же начинает извиняться за то, что помешал трогательному воссоединению семьи (Господи), и сообщает о первоначальной причине своего визита: могу ли я затянуть смеситель на его кухне, когда у меня будет время?

\- Я с удовольствием заплачу тебе, - добавляет он.

\- Не волнуйтесь об этом. Я буду рад помочь. Спущусь примерно через час.

\- О, не нужно торопиться. Не позволяйте мне беспокоить вас больше, чем я уже сделал, - он встает и пожимает твою руку. - Простите, я запамятовал, как Вас зовут.

\- И снова моя вина, - любезно отвечаешь ты. - Мои извинения. Я дядя Уилла Джек.

О, пошел ты.

Мы оба стоим и смотрим, как он уходит, с одинаково фальшивыми улыбками на лицах.

\- Итак, - говоришь ты своим обычным голосом после его ухода, - по всей видимости, у замечательного и выдающегося Уилла Грэма есть совершенно секретная жизнь, где он бегает помогать старикам.

\- Таким, как ты? Мой старый, но _невероятно_ хорошо сохранившийся дядя.

\- Так как мой молодой племянник _невероятно_ плохо себя вел, абсолютно в моей власти отшлепать тебя****, - невозмутимо парируешь ты. Я немного розовею, а ты ухмыляешься.

\- Кстати, серьезно, - говорю, - не смей ничего с ним делать.

\- Зачем бы мне что-то делать с ним? Он был очень приятным и вежливым.

\- Будто когда-то это останавливало тебя.

\- На мой взгляд, было бы любезно "сделать что-нибудь с ним", - отвечаешь, - поскольку он стар и одинок, и жизнь для него стала бременем.

\- Не надо вот этого дерьма. Словно это милосердие заставляло тебя когда-либо что-то делать.

\- Я не предлагаю быть милосердным. Это всего лишь наблюдение.

Ощущаю, что ты каким-то образом взял надо мной верх, и не могу понять, каким образом, а ты тем временем внезапно зеваешь и потягиваешься.

\- Твоя кровать поистине омерзительна. Я спал на булыжниках в СССР, что больше способствовало хорошему ночному отдыху.

(Сильно подозреваю, что это не гипербола - почти наверняка с тобой это происходило).

\- Я разбирался с диваном, - отвечаю. - Ты можешь спать на нем. Он большой. И хороший, - немного размахиваю рукой, чтобы показать, насколько он _хорош._ \- Он... коричневый, - наконец-то справляюсь. 

Но ты не выглядишь убежденным.

\- Ты всегда можешь вернуться к себе, - раздражаюсь я, - если он _недостаточно хорош_ для тебя.

\- Все превосходно, - отвечаешь. - Мои извинения. Тебе следует игнорировать мои эпизодические претензии.

\- Не переживай. Так и сделаю, - иду на кухню и начинаю бросать немытую посуду в раковину с чрезмерным неистовством, издавая много шума.

Ты прокрадываешься за мной и снова потягиваешься, твои мышцы разминаются под тканью рубашки, которая тебе слишком мала. Стоп - смотрю на тебя пристальнее.

\- Черт возьми, на тебе моя рубашка?

\- Боюсь, что так, - твое сожаление явно связано не с тем, что тебя поймали на заимствовании вещей без разрешения, а больше с тем, что ты носишь нечто, не сшитое вручную гребаными эльфами веком ранее в миланской пещере.

\- Отлично, - с сарказмом откликаюсь я, - я так рад, что ты рылся в моих вещах, пока меня не было. У тебя вообще нет границ?

Ты просто смотришь на меня таким взглядом, который я могу перевести как "конечно же, нет - не будь таким смешным".

\- Я сократил свое рытье до необходимого минимума для выполнения поставленной задачи, а именно - до верхнего ящика твоего комода, - делаешь паузу и внимательно смотришь на меня, ожидая, когда я переварю это, и тут я понимаю... конечно - ох, блять! - это тот ящик, где я припрятал фотографию, которую стащил у Прайса. Фото, которое никому никогда, _никогда_ не предназначалось видеть. Судя по самодовольному выражению твоего лица, это явно уже не тот случай.

Делаю глубокий вдох, меня разрывает двойственный порыв: абсолютное негодование и глубокое унижение. Выбираю первое, так как последнее может закончиться чем-то действительно ужасающим (включая, но не ограничиваясь, настоящими слезами).

\- Знаешь, что? Пошел ты, - я выхожу из кухни (места, которые я могу штурмовать и покидать, заканчиваются быстро) и иду в спальню и склоняюсь у окна, опираясь подбородком на руку. Ты подходишь сзади и кладешь руку на мое плечо. Я стряхиваю ее.

\- Прошу прощения, Уилл. Это было грубо и жестоко.

\- О, так теперь ты приносишь извинения? - с сарказмом отвечаю.

\- Очевидно. Возможно, тебе придется сбросить меня еще с нескольких скал.

Я тихо фыркаю.

\- Кто ты такой, и что ты сделал с Ганнибалом Лектером?

Ты снова кладешь руку на мое плечо.

\- На самом деле я был весьма доволен. Рад, что ты сохранил его.

\- Я не хранил его. Украл.

\- Украл? Так даже лучше.

\- Нет... не особо.

\- Безусловно, лучше. Это демонстрирует готовность импровизировать, что в высшей степени достойно похвалы.

\- Ладно, - сердито отвечаю я. - Ты получил удовольствие, почему бы теперь просто не забыть об этом, - поворачиваюсь и пытаюсь протолкнуться мимо тебя, но ты кладешь руку мне на грудь, чтобы удержать на месте, и я тут же замираю.

\- Хорошо, полагаю, ты имеешь право на некое отмщение. Хочешь знать, что сделал _я?_

Мои брови поднимаются на это (откровенно) исключительное неправдоподобие.

\- Quid pro quo?*****

\- Мне _крайне_ стыдно признаться, что я предался ностальгии и приобрел флакон твоего чудовищного лосьона после бритья, - отвечаешь, и я дергаю головой от удивления. - Хотел бы я сказать, что сам применял его, но, боюсь, есть некоторые ограничения, которым подчиняюсь даже я. Тем не менее один лишь взгляд на него пробуждал чувства глубокой привязанности и сильного раздражения, а потому напоминал мне о тебе самым чарующим образом.

Хотя я все еще зол на тебя (и искренне ошарашен, потому что - серьезно?), не могу удержаться от смеха, не в последнюю очередь из-за псевдосерьезного выражения твоего лица.

\- Спасибо, наверное. Я тронут, доктор Лектер.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, агент Грэм. Я посчитал, Вам будет приятно узнать, что Вы причинили мне определенный дискомфорт.

\- Ты представления не имеешь, насколько я восхищен.

И внезапно все наше легкомыслие исчезает, и мы оба становимся очень тихими, просто смотрим друг на друга, и я слышу, как говорю (ни с того ни с сего и без какого-либо намерения):

_\- Почему ты не злишься на меня?_

Слегка улыбаешься:

\- Ты ожидал, что я буду злиться?

\- Не знаю... Да.

\- Так, как ты злишься на меня? За то что оставил тебя.

\- Я не злюсь, - вяло отвечаю.

\- Несомненно, злишься. Это совершенно очевидно.

Понимаю, что далее нет смысла оспаривать это, и просто беспомощно качаю головой.

\- Но то, что я сделал. Имею в виду то, что я пытался убить нас обоих... Я пытался... Я...

\- Ты сделал это с большим энтузиазмом. К счастью, у тебя не получилось.

\- Ты не... Боже, не знаю... почему ты не _злишься?_

\- Потому что я понимаю импульс, который привел тебя к этому действию. И, что более важно, трансформацию, которая последовала - твоя потребность восстать из собственного пепла. Почему, как ты думаешь, я пошел на такие ухищрения, чтобы обеспечить твое выживание? Я мог оставить тебя умирать, не так ли? Но не сделал этого.

\- Я знаю. _Знаю._

\- С другой стороны, вероятно, в этом была _определенная_ степень личной заинтересованности - как ты, несомненно, удостоверился к настоящему времени, я хочу, чтобы ты был жив, потому что предпочитаю тебя в таком виде. Но это было и ради тебя тоже, не сомневайся в этом, - протягиваешь руку и медленно прячешь выбившуюся прядь моих волос за ухо, и я ощущаю дрожь. - Феникс должен сгореть прежде, чем возродиться, - добавляешь.

\- Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - не могу смотреть тебе в глаза. _Мою страсть к тебе? Стремление высвободить собственные жестокость, тьму, убить кого-то? И то, и другое? Ничего из этого?_

\- Конечно же, ты знаешь. Просто не желаешь признать это. Но признаешь. А между тем мы здесь.

Да, мы здесь. И я неловко кашляю от внезапного осознания того, как близко мы стоим, как много тебя в моем пространстве. Ты даже отдаленно не выглядишь обеспокоенным (ты и не обеспокоен, так?). О Боже, мы так близко, что практически дышим дыханием друг друга. Друзья не делают этого, не подходят так близко. Люди находятся так близко только по одной причине. Но ты не такой, как другие люди, никогда таким не был. И в этот момент я в полной мере ощущаю силу своей собственной громоздкой, сумбурной, тяжеловесной нормальности. Я отчаянно скучен, ты бесконечно пленителен. Я скован и подавлен правилами и логическими основаниями, ты изобретаешь и забраковываешь свои правила каскадной и дьявольской сложности, двигаясь вперед. Ты легко ступаешь, я все ставлю под сомнение. И неважно, насколько я быстр, я никогда, никогда не смогу идти в ногу с тобой... даже когда ты ведешь меня в безумной гонке к темным, запретным местам, стремление к которым я не могу признать.

Ты наблюдаешь за мной, внимательно и безжалостно, словно можешь заглянуть в мой разум и ненароком обыскать своими длинными пальцами все, что там найдешь.

\- Да, это дилемма, не так ли, Уилл? - говоришь, хотя я молчал все это время. - Я сочувствую тебе. Ты волен выбрать свой путь, но то, чего ты не в состоянии сделать, - это избрать последствия, что неизбежно сопроводят его. Ты сталкиваешься с разладом между вымыслом и реальностью, между тем, как ты хочешь, чтобы все было, и тем, как оно есть. Какие ценности ты способен подвергнуть риску? Какую сторону ты должен избрать? Возможно, тебе следует утешиться тем фактом, что выбор, свободный от последствий, вовсе не является выбором.

 _Я знаю о последствиях,_ раздраженно думаю я. _Я знаю о причинах и следствиях. О возмездии, результатах и отголосках действий, потому что ты ушел и мне пришлось жить без тебя... это было последствием для меня._ Боже, ты не собираешься облегчать мне задачу, так? Внезапно меня посещает случайное воспоминание о сне с твоим участием, что я видел очень давно: _"Скажи мне... Я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь это"._ Это одна из моих внезапных вспышек озарения, и в этот момент я понимаю, что при всей своей чувственности и безмятежности ты на самом деле не собираешься ни на чем настаивать, ты будешь ждать, терпеливо и уверенно, и дашь мне прийти к тебе. Ты не будешь принуждать; будешь влиять и способствовать, как делаешь это всегда и со всем. Сажаешь семена, а потом смотришь, что происходит. _Заведи меня и наблюдай за мной._ Другими словами, дело за мной... и это именно то, на что ты всегда рассчитывал. Мое дыхание учащается, и я знаю, что ты можешь увидеть, как моя грудная клетка подымается и опускается под тонкой тканью рубашки. Поднимаю на тебя взгляд из-под ресниц - нехарактерно робко. Боже, я не знаю, что произойдет.

Ты смотришь на меня, потом снова улыбаешься.

\- Столько всего нужно обдумать, не так ли, Уилл? Стереть старое, чтобы взрастить новое.

Затем ты медленно и целенаправленно поднимаешь мою руку к своему лицу и целуешь тыльную сторону ладони. Все это время твои глаза ни на секунду не отвлекаются от моих, и я ощущаю, как во рту пересыхает.

\- Не волнуйся, со временем все станет ясно, - ты опускаешь мою руку и уходишь.

*****

Я остаюсь в спальне в течение долгого времени, не совсем готовый или способный обработать то, что только что имело место - вместо этого я применяю исключительно эффективную стратегию запуска пальцев в волосы, пока те не становятся вертикально, затем подпираю оконную раму и начинаю паниковать так тихо и незаметно, как только могу. Моя рука словно заклеймена, кажется невозможным, что ты не оставил след: багровый и свежий оттиск, означающий принадлежность. Если бы кто-то другой сделал это, это было бы отчасти смехотворно (сразу представляю, как Майкл в этом эффектно терпит неудачу, не подав виду), но тебе неизбежно удается брать банальные жесты и обращать их в нечто зловещее, угрожающее и глубоко эротичное (о _Боже)._ Все, сказанное тобой, заставило меня чувствовать себя сбитым с толку, встревоженным и испуганным - и неимоверно заведенным, хотя и с чувством вины - и я _и впрямь_ не могу смириться с мыслью о том, чтобы выйти из комнаты и смотреть тебе в глаза. Но нет сомнений, что мне придется в конце концов сделать это (и чем дольше я избегаю, тем хуже это будет), так что я все же заставляю себя идти в гостиную.... где вместо того, чтобы смотреть на тебя, я бесхребетно веду себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

Ты любезно подыгрываешь дальше, хладнокровно и покладисто, как всегда, хотя я не могу не ощущать, что моя неспособность справиться с ситуацией чрезвычайно развлекает тебя. Тем не менее - и вопреки здравому смыслу - после такого невероятно нервирующего столкновения кажется, словно напряжение наконец достигло пика и спало, и когда дневные краски тускнеют к вечеру, я обнаруживаю, что начинаю вести себя (немного) естественнее возле тебя. Иду чинить кран мистера Хавершама и даже в состоянии улыбаться и вежливо кивать, пока он сидит на своем видавшем виды деревянном стуле, наблюдая за мной, и изливает эмоции по поводу того, что у меня такой утонченный родственник.

\- Я рад, что Вам понравилось общение с ним, - отвечаю. - Некоторые люди находят его немного... пугающим.

\- О, когда ты так же стар, как я, то перестаешь заботиться о таких вещах. Люди - это просто люди. В любом случае он кажется очень обаятельным. Очень любезным и дружелюбным. В основном он хотел поговорить о тебе, о том, каким ты был.

\- О, да? - отворачиваюсь и вожусь с компрессионным клапаном, чтобы он не видел, как я начинаю краснеть (Господи).

\- О, да. Он был очень заинтересован. Во всем, что я мог ему рассказать.

\- Что Вы рассказали ему?

\- Ну, я сказал, что когда ты въехал сюда, выглядел очень болезненно, и один порыв ветра мог унести тебя с собой. Конечно, он знал, что ты был в больнице. "Этот бедный мальчик, - сказал я ему, - посреди ночи расхаживал по квартире". Но затем я объяснил, что ты сказал мне, что это было что-то вроде, как ты говорил? Медитативная ходьба?

Смотрю на него со смятением, которое, должно быть, почти комично в своей интенсивности, и его доброе лицо слегка морщится.

\- О, дорогой, - говорит он. - Надеюсь, я не сказал что-то не так?

\- Нет-нет, честно, все хорошо, - полагаю, могло быть хуже - по крайней мере он не сказал тебе всю ту чушь про представление себя монахом (твою ж мать). - Что он ответил?

\- Ничего, кажется. Просто улыбнулся.

\- Да, уверен, он так и сделал.

\- Он сказал, что вернулся, чтобы присмотреть за тобой. Я сказал: "этот мальчик - хороший, и, вероятно, ему нужен кто-то, кто о нем позаботится".

\- О, мистер Хавершам, _это не так._ Я вообще не нуждаюсь в заботе.

\- Случается, что так или иначе всем нам нужно немного этого. Ты выглядишь несколько одиноким, Уильям, если не против, что я так говорю. Это неправильно для парня твоего возраста. Нет ничего лучше семьи, - он бросает печальный, серьезный взгляд на фото, где милая блузка и победоносные кудри спокойны и безмятежны, как всегда, и мне его так жаль, что я остаюсь дольше, чем рассчитывал, позволяя ему показать мне последние фото его сына и невестки (выглядящих самодовольными перед мемориалом Линкольна в окружении множества отпрысков в одинаковых бейсболках) и отчаянно симулируя вежливый интерес в дерьмовом благочестивом мнении этого сына о национальной безопасности. Сбегаю так быстро, как только возможно сделать это учтиво, затем буквально совершаю забег наверх. Ты элегатно вытянулся в кресле, и сам твой вид заставляет меня улыбаться вопреки себе.

\- Итак, очевидно, ты намерен присматривать за мной? - говорю, закрывая дверь.

\- Наверняка, - одариваешь меня одним из своих уникальных загадочных взглядов, которые могут таить в себе улыбку (но может и нет), а затем возвращаешься к чтению газеты, устаревшей как минимум на два дня. Чувствую себя немного виноватым в этом - тебе, должно быть, невыносимо скучно - хотя вина быстро превращается в мелочное раздражение, когда я замечаю, что ты заполнил все пробелы в кроссворде, что я оставил как неразрешимые. Ты также завершил судоку... затем разработал собственное на лицевой странице (лоб модели тщательно покрыт маленькими аккуратными пронумерованными квадратами). Ненадолго зависаю рядом: хочу подойти и как-нибудь прикоснуться к тебе - попросить тебя прикоснуться ко мне - но не могу найти в себе достаточно храбрости, и в конце концов момент проходит и вместо этого я иду проверять свою почту. 

Кладу ноутбук на колени, исподтишка подвинув свое кресло к твоему. Вытягиваю ноги и иногда они соприкасаются с твоими.

Позже мы включаем вечерние новости, чтобы узнать, нет ли известий о Мэттью Брауне (их нет), затем ты откидываешься на спинку кресла с закрытыми глазами, вероятно, снова прогуливаешься по своему дворцу памяти и, без сомнений, пытаешься уйти от меня " _невероятно_ хорошо сохранившимся" со своим поддельным британским акцентом, растворяясь в хихикающем веселье. Некоторое время наблюдаю за тобой, почти жадно - поглощая тебя, впитывая - затем заставляю себя отвести взгляд и проверить улицу. Украдкой выглядываю в окно, но там ничего нет: ни темных фигур, ни мигалок, ни мертвых агентов. И живых тоже нет: могу поставить деньги на то, что Кейд Пурнелл вмешалась и остановила Джека. Поэтому я испытываю совершенное новое чувство чего-то иного, чем безумный уровень ярости по отношению к ней.

Боже, с этим сложно справляться. Как тебе удается это так играючи? Бесцельно дрейфую к своему креслу и ухитряюсь выпустить из рук пустую чашку из-под кофе, из-за чего ты тут же возвращаешься в реальность и снова - в пятидесятый долбаный раз - начинаешь беспокоиться о состоянии моей кухне. Судя по твоему поведению, у меня там растут штаммы Эболы.

\- Это уже начинает надоедать, - говорю. - Если тебе не нравится, разберись сам.

\- Я намереваюсь, - отвечаешь, - через день или два. В настоящее время я восстанавливаю силы. Боюсь, я не столь вынослив, как раньше, по крайней мере на данный момент.

Чувствую себя немного виновным, потому что я ненадолго забыл, что менее чем день назад ты устранил троих очень агрессивных безумцев голыми руками (четверых, если включать Мэттью Брауна), чтобы спасти мою неудачливую задницу от вероятности быть застреленным. Не говоря уже о том, что тебя самого подстрелили несколько месяцев назад...

\- Не забывай о скале, - произносишь ты, и я становлюсь ярко-красным.

\- Как, блять, ты делаешь это?

\- Это не столь сложно. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что в отдельных случаях ты абсолютно проницаем.

\- Не всегда.

\- Нет, - соглашаешься, - не всегда, - тут же становишься задумчивым. - Я и впрямь никогда не мог полностью предсказать твои действия.

Это похоже на компромисс, поэтому я предлагаю заказать еду из места, откуда Майкл когда-то принес свои аппетитно выглядящие (чрезвычайно переоцененные впоследствии) коробки, что было целую жизнь назад. Мы едим в комфортной тишине, потом я снова включаю телевизор и клюю носом перед ним. Вижу безжалостно яркие сны о тебе: о твоем старом доме, твоей прежней жизни. _Ты в своей кухне разрубаешь и режешь что-то на столе. Я подхожу к тебе сзади, но знаю, не глядя, что то, что ты выкладываешь, это я: мой мозг на белой фарфоровой тарелке, аккуратно прикрытый тканью, а мое сердце лежит на маленьком блюдце Le Creuset******, пульсирующее и сырое. Открываю рот, чтобы спросить, какого хрена, по-твоему, ты делаешь, но мой голос растворяется в вое сирен и в голосах, усиленных громкоговорителем: "Это ФБР! Выходите с поднятыми руками!" Ты спокойно проходишь мимо меня, целуешь мою руку, затем надеваешь пальто и выходишь поприветствовать их. "Вы наконец поймали Чесапикского Потрошителя", - говоришь. Твой голос звучит абсолютно расслабленно. Я кричу тебе через окно, но ты не слышишь, а я не могу следовать за тобой, потому что все мои органы на столе, и мне нужно сначала собрать их и собрать себя. Но я не знаю, как, я не разбираюсь в анатомии так, как ты, и никогда не разбирался. Смотрю, как Джек вытаскивает наручники, а Сандерсон идет вперед, чтобы грубо запихнуть тебя в патрульную машину. Кричу, чтобы они остановились, но они тоже не слышат меня..._ и я просыпаюсь так резко, что едва не сворачиваю шею. Вижу, как ты наблюдаешь за мной краем глаза.

\- Нам нужно больше говорить, - отрывисто произношу. Дышу очень быстро.

\- Мы будем, - весь твой ответ. Поднимаешься и идешь на кухню, делая крюк на обратном пути, чтобы остановиться и положить руку на мое плечо, вскользь поглаживая мой затылок большим пальцем. Ощущаю, как мои губы слегка приоткрываются, и требуется каждая частица моего самоконтроля, чтобы не вцепиться в тебя и не зарыться лицом в переднюю часть твоей (моей) рубашки. Вместо этого я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и потираю лицо рукой. Новости все еще проигрываются на фоне: волосы ведущей такие длинные и так уложены, что практически заполняют экран. "И наконец! - восклицает она. - Хорошие новости для местного бизнесмена Джона Андерсона, который получил престижный..." Она звучит искренне радостной, как она может так убедительно притворяться, что ее заботит эта чушь? Тянусь и выключаю телевизор, начинаю кусать ногти. Боже, я действительно хочу верить, что все закончится хорошо, правда. Я хочу надеяться, несмотря на то что искушаю этим судьбу. Хотя какой вообще смысл надеяться? Надежда - это уклонение и бегство. Это самообман. Это самоуспокоение и невезение. Мне нужно _делать,_ а не надеяться... Господи, я звучу как гребаный Йода.

\- Что с нами будет? - тихо говорю. Это явно риторический вопрос, я вообще-то не ожидаю твоего ответа, но ты все равно поднимаешь взгляд и задумчиво смотришь.

\- Нечто экстраординарное, - отвечаешь.

Я знаю, что ты прав. Сегодня началась новая глава... целой книги. Старая закончена и забракована - сброшена со скалы в море. И только позже, заваривая кофе, я осознаю, что мне понадобилось меньше 24 часов, чтобы перестать сомневаться в том, что ты и я стали "нами" - одна жизнь, одна судьба, одна единица вместе: моя участь неразрывно связана с твоей.

Один плюс один равняется одному. Равняется "нам".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goodwill - как я понимаю, некий аналог секонд-хенда.  
> **Мэйфлауэр - судно, на котором прибыли в Америку одни из первых британских поселенцев.  
> ***кровное родство много значит. - в оригинале пословица Blood is thicker than water, что не дословно, что означает семейные отношения и связи всегда глубже, чем любые другие отношения.  
> ****отшлепать тебя. - в оригинале put you over my knee - выражение, означающее наказание при помощи шлепков. "Отшлепать" - не совсем типичное, на мой взгляд, для Ганнибала слово, но и просто "наказать" я не могла перевести, так как оно не отразило бы данную ситуацию.  
> *****Quid pro quo - фразеологизм, означающий "услуга за услугу".  
> ******Le Creuset - французская компания, производящая сковороды, кастрюли, кокотницы и другую посуду из чугуна.


End file.
